Heredero del Rey de Héroes
by AKUHA RIKUDOU
Summary: Nacido del héroe original y la mujer perfecta el nació para ser el Rey más poderoso, el mundo una vez conocerá el poder del Rey de Héroes
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad:

No me pertenecen Naruto, highachool dxd, type moon o cualquier otra serie animada.

Capítulo uno: prologo

Legado del héroe más antiguo.

Héroes seres humanos que dejaron huella en la historia de la humanidad, todos ellos diferentes en personalidad, fuerza, inteligencia y aspecto, pero con algo que tenían en común, es que serían recordados por sus actos heroicos que lograrían a lo largo de su vida, pero de donde vino la definición de 'héroe', muchos dirían que surgió por sí sola a través del tiempo pero no podrían estar más equivocados, ya que la palabra 'héroe' fue creada solamente para definir a este hombre.

Rey de héroes, Gilgamesh la primera mitología, el rey de babilonia, el héroe primordial que serviría de prototipo para los héroes futuros, mencionado en la epopeya de Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh no nació como un simple mortal, nació para ser Rey uno que no se arrodillaría a nadie ni a los mismos dioses,Siendo hijo del rey de Uruk, Lugalbanda,y la deidad Rimat-Ninsun. Él era un ser trascendente, con dos tercios de naturaleza divina y un tercio humana.

De pequeño era un niño de noble corazón amado por todo su reinó, pero en algún momento del tiempo se volvió arrogante, vanidoso y cruel viendo a todos por debajo de el, todos incluyendo a los dioses se desconcertaron a tal extremó cambio.

Los dioses indignados por su aptitud decidieron ponerle un alto pero ninguno se atrevía a ser le frente, así que combinado sus poderes crearon a una mujer a partir de la arcilla, esta mujer era la definición misma de belleza, un cuerpo voluptuoso pero bien proporcionado, piel blanca y suave, un cabello exótico de color verde brillante, ojos azules brillantes como el mar, por último un rostro infantil pero con un toque maduro, en esencia la chica perfecta.

La chica fue enviada a combatir a Gilgamesh para que pare con sus actos insultantes asía ellos, sin ninguna queja la chica se dirigió al reino de Uruk, al llegar notó que había una gran fiesta pero eso no era importante tenía que encontrar a su objetivo, lo vio llevado a una mujer de gran belleza la cual se veía incómoda así que se dirigió a él.

Gilgamesh estaba disfrutando de la boda y pronto tomaría la virginidad de la novia a un que fuera la esposa de otro, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo notó a la chica más hermosa que a visto en su vida, así que con arrogancia dirigió a la bella mujer, cuando estuvo enfrenté de ella sin ningún permiso la agarró de la cintura y con la otra mano le levantó la cara por la barbilla dispuesto a besarla, después de todo era el rey y pude tomar lo que el quiera.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando un puño se estrelló contra su rostro enviándolo a volar fuera de su palacio y estrellarse a través de cinco montañas, cuando se levantó vio a la chica aterrizando cerca de él, la ira lo inundó ya que esta mujer se atrevió a levantarle la mano al rey, así que ambos se lanzaron al ataqué.

Pelearon por siete días seguidos hasta que colapsaron del agotamiento, recostados uno cerca del otro sin decir nada viendo solamente el cielo, hasta que una risa se oyó, el que se estaba riendo no era otro que Gilgamesh pero no era una risa arrogante, ni sádica sino una de pura felicidad y diversión, la risa era contagiosa ya que la chica también empezó a reírse.

Cuándo por fin se calmaron Gilgamesh le preguntó cual era su nombre, la chica le respondió que ella no tenía nombre, Gilgamesh descontento le dijo que todos deben de tener nombre.

"Enkidu, ese será tu nombre de ahora en adelante" le dijo el rey sonriendo, la ahora llamada Enkidu se le quedó mirando con sorpresa antes de sonreír y tomar su mano, así la más grande amistad de la historia nació.

El reino de Uruk entró en una era dorada ya que el rey empezó a actuar por el bienestar del imperio y de sus ciudadanos, así como ir a muchas aventuras que lo volverían famoso junto con la mujer de pelo verde, a un que todos sabían que si actuaba con crueldad la reina no proclamada lo castigaría, nadie lo diría en voz alta pero era conocimiento común que Gilgamesh ya tenía un collar matrimonial imaginario sostenido por Enkidu sólo a se falta a ser lo oficial.

La paz no duraría mucho tiempo ya que la diosa del amor y la lujuria, Ishtar quería como esposo al hombre perfecto, que no era otro que Gilgamesh, pero este la rechazó ya que sabía la verdadera naturaleza de la diosa que traía la desgracia asía los hombres, además de que ya tenía interés en otra mujer que el consideraba cien veces más bella que la misma diosa de la belleza.

Llena con ira Ishtar liberó al **'Toro del cielo'** una bestia mas fuerte que los dioses, asiendo estragos por siete años en el reino de Uruk.

Gilgamesh y Enkidou como los únicos que podían a ser le frente a la bestia, esperaron siete años para enfrentarlo por dos razones.

La primera era porque ambos estaban construyendo una dimensión fuera de la realidad, esto no sería sorprendente ya que varios seres sobrenaturales tenían esta habilidad, lo que haría especial a esta dimensión sin fin es que sería una bodega que almacenaría tesoros fuera del espacio y el tiempo.

Estas serían llamadas **The Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure** (puertas de babilonia: la tesorería del rey) un lugar en el que se almacenarían todos los tesoros del mundo ya sea pasado, presente o futuro de diferentes realidades.

La segunda cosa más importante que la primara fue para cuidar a su hijo... Si su hijo a se siete años después de que rechazó a la diosa de la lujuria, Gilgamesh le pidió matrimonio a Enkidu que con lágrimas de alegría aceptó, un año después tuvieron un bebé varón.

El niño nación con el pelo rubio brillante de su padre, pero los ojos tan azules como el océano y el cielo de su madre, lo nombraron Naruto de Uruk, ese nombre se lo puso Enkidu que lo obtuvo de una isla oriental que visitaron en su luna de miel, ya que ese nombre significa vorágine.

Con forme crecía Naruto demostró una personalidad similar a su madre bondadoso, inteligente e intimidante cuando se requería, aunque mostró un poco de arrogancia de su padre así como su alto carisma y suerte (no para la vida si no entra cosa).

Su reservas de poder eran enormes eso era normal ya que 90% de su sangre era divina pero así como su padre de marca diferente a de los dioses, eso es porque a un que Gilgamesh sea sólo 2/3 de dios ya es más fuerte que un dios mayor y su madre que iguala el poder de su padre a un que hecha de arcilla se pude considera un monstruo divino.

Así que Naruto tiene el potencial de ser más fuerte que sus padres, a un que todavía le falta mucho ya que sólo tiene seis años.

Volviendo a la historia Gilgamesh y Enkidu fueron a luchar contra el toro del cielo, dejando a Naruto en el palacio a un con su quejas de querer ir con sus padres, después de una batalla que hizo temblar los cielos y la tierra, el rey y la reina de Uruk salieron victoriosos gracias a la habilidad de Enkidu de contener la divinidad y las diferentes armas almacenadas en las puertas de babilonia.

Hubo una gran celebración en honor al héroe y heroína de Uruk, sus mismos reyes por una victoria que se contaría a través del tiempo, Gilgamesh hizo una armadura a partir de los huesos del toro del cielo los cuales están hechos de de oro divino, forjando así la armadura indestructible de los cielos.

Pero había otro problema. Las deidades de babilonia.

Los dioses estaban en cólera de que unos simples mortales hallan matado a un ser divino, la más enojada fue Ishtar exigiéndo un castigo a esta blasfemia con voto unánime se acordó el castigo ya que Gilgamesh era el rey y su hijo heredero al trono no podían tocarlos pero la reina al ser creación suya decidieron que en ella recaería toda su irá.

los dioses empezaron a quitarle la vida a Enkidu con una enfermedad mortal la cual duro trece días en poder extinguir su vida, en ese tiempo Gilgamesh y Naruto fueron los más afectados ya que sólo podían mirar con impotencia como su amada esposa y madre agonizaba.

Al treceavo día Enkidu recostada en su cama sabía que su tiempo había llegado así que mirando a un lado donde estaban los dos hombres más importantes de su corta vida, su esposo e hijo, ellos no se habían apartado de su lado estos trece días, conteniendo las lágrimas de tristeza ya que ella hubiera deseado estar con ellos para siempre, pero tenía que ser fuerte para ellos, así que los despertó de su sueño, cuando lo hicieron Enkidu habló antes que ellos.

"Mi amado esposó y lindo bebé lamentablemente mi tiempo ya esta por terminar" dijo Enkidou con una sonrisa triste y con pesar al ver el rostro de dolor de sus dos hombresitos pero tenía que decir esto."Gilgamesh se lo que vas hacer una vez que muera y nada de lo que diga va hacer que cambies de opinión, hací que sólo te pido...no! Que me prometas que protegerás a Naruto por cualquier medió no importa lo doloroso que sea" Gilgamesh ya sabiendo a lo que se refería solo asintió un poco la cabeza, la mujer satisfecha paso la mirada a su hijo que en algún momento a empezado a llorar pero se mantuvo callado.

Enkidu con tristeza le hizo señas para que se acercará, cuando lo hizo lo abrazo besando su frente, entonces dijo. "Mí pequeño príncipe a un que seas pequeño eres ya bastante maduro para saber lo que esta pasando" la madre desahuciada le dijo a su hijo que sólo asintió. "Bueno sólo quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi ser así que estos son mis últimos consejos de madre" Enkidou con voz suave dijo ya que se le acababa su tiempo.

"Come sanamente para que crezcas siendo un hombre guapo y fuerte como tu padre, sólo sin ser un bastardo arrogante" dijo obteniendo una pequeña mueca de Gilgamesh. "No caigas en malos hábitos y por último con sigue buenos amigos que te sigan hasta el final así como una o varias mujeres que te amén para que me des muchos nietos" serio un poco la bella mujer al obtener un pequeño sonrojó de su hijo.

"Entonces para terminar dejen me decirles una pequeña verdad a ambos". Dijo la madre de familia a los dos varones. "No importa el caminó que decidan seguir, lo único que deben saber y estar seguros que siempre será verdad es que.." abriendo los brazos y envolverlos alrededor de su esposó y pequeño hijo, compartiendo un último abrazó familiar. "Yo los amaré por siempre" dijo la esposa y madre, después empezó a brillar y convertirse en partículas doradas dejan solamente unas cadenas con una punta triangular al final y un semicircular punta al otro lado.

Gilgamesh y Naruto sólo se quedaron allí parados en shock de que su persona más importante se había ido.

Gilgamesh fue el primero en reaccionar, con la mayor ira que a sentido en su vida expulsó su poder en forma de un rayo de luz que conectó el cielo y la tierra, fue tan grande su poder que todas las facciones de las diferentes religiones lo sintieron, una ira que sólo se saciaría con sangre dorada de los dioses de babilonia.

Dándose vuelta se marchó a prepararse para exterminar a los dioses primordiales (muy al estilo god of war lll), Naruto al notar que su padre salía tomó la cadenas que su madre dejó como último regaló y lo siguió.

Gilgamesh decidido a matar a todos los dioses de babilonia sin importarle los daños colaterales o las vidas que se pierdan, pero entonces recordó la promesa que le hizo a su esposa de que protegería a Naruto por cualquier medió.

Volteando vio a su hijo pequeño que apenas y le llegaba a la cintura, extendiendo la mano en un resplandor a pareció una espada dorada en forma llave.

Bajando para estar al nivel de su hijo le tendió la mano con el objeto. "Ten esto, como mi heredero la **llave del rey** te pertenece por derecho así tendrás el poder de **the gate of babylon** (puertas de babilonia)." Dijo ocasionándo que Naruto se sorprendiera, tomando la espada-llave con las dos manos miró con fascinación como esta se disolvió en polvo dorado y entro en su pecho.

Luego jadeo cuando su cerebro se inundó con la infinidad de tesoros que se almacenaban en un paisaje lleno de luz junto a un lago con agua dorada, la fuente de la eterna juventud era ese lago, con muchos más tesoros que siendo desde armas, oro, vehículos, tabletas de piedra con conocimiento antiguo, etc.

Eran demasiados tesoros más y más se seguían sumando, inclusive trece armas qué se denominan como longinus, pero todas ellas palidecen con la grandeza y esplendor de una espada en la sima de una colina flotando suavemente con la cadenas de su madre bailando en círculos alrededor de ella, decidió llamarlas **Enkidu: Chains of Heaven** (Enkidu:cadenas celestiales) en honor a su madre.

Volviendo al arma parecía una espada por la empuñadura dorada con símbolos desconocidos, pero en ves de filo tenía un cilindro negro con líneas rojas dividido en tres partes rotando lentamente, la del medio en dirección ala derecha y las otras dos a la izquierda una muy extraña espada, pero luego el conocimiento le llego, el nombre de la espada es.

 **EA** , la espada de la ruptura, la espada primordial que existió antes del concepto de las espadas, un arma creada en el mismo caos representando el aspecto de 'la verdad', un arma más antigua que el mismo dragón del infinito, el ouroboros dragon Ophis que se rumorea es tan vieja como el universo.

Este poder es increíble , Naruto podía sentir que podía a ser lo que sea, pero luego escuchó a su padre llamarlo.

Gilgamesh al ver a su hijo volver en sí, suspiro de alivio temía que las puertas de babilonia no lo aceptarán, pero al parecer no había nada de que preocuparse, al igual que él y Enkidu su hijo nació para ser perfecto, incluso **EA** lo a aceptado como su portador.

Satisfecho Gilgamesh miró a su hijo llamando su atención. "Naruto voy a un viaje para a ser les pagar a esos hijos de puta que se asen llamar dioses" Dijo con odio. "Pero primero tengo que ponerte en un lugar seguro como se lo prometí a tu madre" Gilgamesh dijo poniéndose de pie y en un flash dorado estaba vestido ahora con su armadura indestructible de oro celestial.

Naruto solo asintió tristemente. "Está bien padre pero cuándo volverás" preguntó con esperanzas.

Gilgamesh lo miró con remordimiento antes de contestar. "Lo siento mi hijo pero aún que se que mataré a cada uno de esos mestizos, yo no sobreviviré" le dijo con dolor.

Naruto abrió los ojos de shock, acaba de perder a su madre a se poco tiempo ahora también perdería a su padre, eso no es justo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo su padre lo interrumpió. "Naruto se que debo de ser el peor padre del mundo al dejarte sólo, pero esto es algo que tengo que a ser o no podré vivir conmigo mismo, espero que logres entenderme cuando seas mayor" dijo Gilgamesh de forma sería.

Naruto sólo bajo la cabeza aguantando las ganas de llorar, antes de sentir un par de brazos levantarlo y a secarlo para abrazarlo, esto le sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que su padre lo abrazaba.

"Naruto sólo quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cuando despiertes estarás en un lugar diferente pero se que estarás bien después de todo eres hijo mío y de tu madre" dijo Gilgamesh con una sonrisa paternal. "Recuerda tú naciste para ser un **Rey** , un gobernante que esta sobre encima de todos, tu voluntad es la ley y el mundo tu pateó de juegos, éstas destinado a ser el más fuerte de todos, forja tu propio reinó y conviertelo en una utopía a tus pies."

"Si padre te prometo que seré el mejor Rey que este por enzima de todos inclusive esos mestizos llamados dioses" dijo emocionado naruto.

Gilgamesh sonrió al saber que su heredero haría grandes cosas en el futuro. "Bien te confió mi voluntad mi amado hijo a ahora duerme tu viaje comenzará cuando despiertes" dijo Gilgamesh mientras usaba un poco de su poder para dormirlo.

Sintiéndose cansado Naruto cero los ojos "esta bien papa, te amo" dijo el niño de seis años quedándose dormido.

"Yo también te quiero mi hijo" dijo Gilgamesh sonriendo.

Cuando su hijo ya estaba dormido Gilgamesh invocó a **Vimana** la nave que volaba más rápido que la luz, de una onda grande dorada apareció la legendaria nave, saltando en cima de ella colocó a su sangre y carne en el trono incrustado en la nave, luego se bajo.

Sabiendo que su hijo no estaría a salvo en esta época por todos los panteones religiosos y otros peligros sobrenaturales tomó una difícil decisión, en un flash ahora en sus manos era una hoz de casi su tamaño, eligió esta arma por su poder de cortar el tiempo y el espacio.

Levantándo la hoz con una mano dio un ataque al aire, no se decepcionó cuando una fisura en el continuó espacio-tiempo se abrió, era lo suficientemente grande para que vimana lo atraviese, con una orden mental la nave flotó y se movió poco a poco ala fisura llevándose al joven príncipe con él.

Mirando con tristeza Gilgamesh sólo se quedó viendo hasta que toda la nave entró y se cerrara el portal. Ya asegurándose de la seguridad de su hijo es hora que los dioses conozcan la ira del **Rey de héroes.**

Así termina la epopeya de Gilgamesh pero al pasar el tiempo la historia fue modificada, como que Enkidu era un hombre, o que Gilgamesh nunca asesinó a los dioses de babilonia, estas modificaciones las hicieron las demás deidades de otros panteones ya que no podían darse el lujo de que se supiera que ellos realmente pueden ser asesinados, pero lo más importante que usurparon fue que Gilgamesh jamás tuvo descendencia, así que sin ningún legado la existencia y poder de Gilgamesh se consideró sólo un mito.

Lo que no sabían es que en un futuro lejano su heredero Naruto de Uruk, regresara a tomar el mundo que le pertenece ya que el legado de Gilgamesh nunca morirá, el mundo con sus dimensiones vecinas volverían a sentir y temer al poder del **REY.**

Prólogo fin.

 **Este es mi primer fanfic así que tenganme paciencia por favor. También me tome unas libertades con la historia de Gilgamesh y cambio de género.**

 **A también quiero a ser les saber que el poder de las puertas de babilonia es diferente al cannon como que habla armas y objetos que todavía no existen así como armas de otras series así que si quieren me pueden recomendar algunas, también que si una arma es destruida vuelve a aparecer en la bodega del rey, ya que como dice en el capítulo están almacenadas en una dimensión fuera del espacio y el tiempo, por ejemplo si Iseei tiene el boosted gear o xenovia a durandal, Naruto será capas de usarlos al mismo tiempo que ellos en el caso de xenovia el usara la versión type moon ya que consideró que durandal perdió sus milagros a través del tiempo en dxd, por eso Naruto usara la versión con tres milagros.**

 **Otra cosa es los emparejamientos.**

 **No serán ni Rias Ni Sona y ninguno de sus títulos nobiliarios, tampoco Grayfia ella ya esta casada y con un hijo.**

 **Sus parejas serán: Yasaka(pos Naruto será el padre de Kuno), Ophis, serafall,Gabriel,kuroka y rossweisse.**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Gracias.**


	2. Capítulo dos: encuentro fatal

Descargo de responsabilidad:

No me pertenecen Naruto, highachool dxd, type moon o cualquier otra serie animada.

"Habla normal"

 _"Pensamientos"_

 **"Monstruos, dragones, apariciones sobrenaturales"**

Capitulo dos: encuentro fatal

(Lugar desconocido)

En lo profundo de un bosque todo estaba tranquilo, sólo se notaba la oscuridad de la noche, el canto de los grillos y el ruido ocasionado por uno que otro animal nocturno, pero de repente todo el sonido se detuvo, los animales también se callaron ya que su instinto les ordenaba mantenerse en total silencio o huir inmediatamente de la zona.

El silencio acabó cuando fuertes ráfagas de viento azotaron todo alrededor, en unos cinco metros por en sima de los árboles grietas empezaron a aparecer en el espacio vacío, de repente una falta de definición dorada salió a gran velocidad rompiendo el espacio como una ventana de vidrio a la cual arrojaron un piedra, antes de repararse por si sola.

El objetó que actualmente volaba suavemente sobre el bosque se dirigía a una laguna cercana a su ubicación, iluminado por la luz de la luna se puede apreciar lo que esta volando, si una persona estuviera cerca se maravillaría de la vista, ya que descendiendo suavemente a la orilla del lago, es un tipo de nave dorada de un diseño magnífico, era lo suficientemente grande como para llevar cómodamente a una docena de personas.

Esta magnífica nave era ' **Vimana'** el transporte preferido por Gilgamesh, ya que podía moverse a la velocidad del pensamiento, aterrizando suavemente en la orilla del lago permaneció ahí hasta que su ocupante se despierte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Naruto)

El joven príncipe de babilonia dormía cómodamente en el trono de su padre, su pequeña figura de un niño de seis años cabía perfectamente en el trono, asiendo muecas como señal de que estaba apunto de despertar, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos mostrando una vez más esos ojos azules como el océano con sabiduría más allá de su edad pero conservando la inocencia infantil que heredó de su madre.

Ajustando su enfoque lo primero que vio fue un piso dorado bien pulido, brillando a un en la oscuridad, luego se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en un tronó, mirando más a su alrededor se dio cuenta que esta montado en ' **Vimana'** la nave voladora con la que viajaba a diferentes partes del mundo con sus padres.

En la mención de sus padres una sensación de hundimiento y dolor lo golpeó, el recuerdo de que sus padres se habían ido, su madre muerta por el egoísmo de los dioses y su padre muriendo al luchar contra ellos.

El conocimiento de que nunca más los volvería a ver, ocasionó que sus ojos brillarán por lágrimas que querían derramarse por el dolor que esta sintiendo en este momento, pero recordó las palabras de su padre, él es un Rey como tal debe de ser fuerte, así que limpiándose las lágrimas que lograron escaparse de sus ojos, se levantó del trono con una mirada decidida, sabe que le prometió a su padre forjar un reino pero el todavía no estaba listo para esa responsabilidad, así que primero averiguaría donde estaba y luego vería lo que quiere hacer.

Bajando de Vimana por unas escaleras transparentes con unos circuitos verdes que aparecieron de la nada esta era una de sus habilidades que heredó de su padre usando su poder divino para forzar su voluntad al mundo, se dirigió asía la laguna en frente de él, mientras que con una orden mental disolvió a Vimana en motas doradas.

Él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que una nave voladora hecha de oro puro traería atención no deseada.

Cuando llegó al lago sumergió los pies y tomó un poco de agua para enjuagarse la cara, luego miró su reflejo, cabello rubio brillante como el sol, ojos azules más claros que este lago, piel ligeramente bronceada, vistiendo unos pantalones blancos y camisa al juego reales, sandalias hechas de los materiales más finos, unos brazaletes de oro puro en sus muñecas... Eso era un problema se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que era de la realeza o algún hijo de un noble.

De una ondulación sacó un manto de cuerpo completo negro con una serie de runas en la espalda, este manto es un tesoro sin nombre almacenado en las puertas de babilonia, no parece gran cosa, pero este tiene la habilidad de a ser pasar desapercibido a su portador, es decir que las personas no le dirigirán una segunda mirada cuando lo vean pasar.

Poniéndose el manto sobre su cuerpo este se encogió para acomodarse a su pequeña figura, satisfecho se subió la capucha para ocultar su cabello y ojos.

En otra onda metió la mano y sacó una brújula, esta era la **'brujula de calypso'.** Este objeto fue hecho por la ninfa del mar e hija de Atlas, calypso, el cual se lo entregó a un marinero que naufragó en la isla que se encuentra confinada como castigo de los dioses griegos, calypso lo cuidó y cuando estaba listo para marcharse le entregó esta brújula diciéndole que sólo piense en ella y la flecha le dirá donde encontrarla, lamentablemente el marinero fue atacado por un monstruo marino cuando iba a buscarla en un barco, el fue asesinado junto con su tripulación y la brújula se perdió para siempre en el fondo del mar.

La historia a parte eligió este tesoro en particular por su habilidad de apuntar y decir la distancia del objetivo deseado por su poseedor.

Así que viendo la brújula deseando la ubicación de civilización humana más cercana, la flecha rodó hasta detenerse señalando al oeste e informando telemáticamente que el pueblo más cercano se encuentra a 15 kilómetros de su ubicación actual.

Asintiendo con la cabeza Naruto sabe su próximo destino, sabía que podía llegar en poco tiempo usando diferentes tesoros de su bodega o corriendo con su velocidad normal lo cual sería una falta de definición para un humano normal, pero quería caminar para pensar lo mucho que su vida a cambiado.

Devolviendo la brújula a su tesorería, empezó a caminar asía su actual destinó, no se preocupaba por el cansancio ya que nació con una resistencia monstruosa, a tal extremó que podía correr sin parar cientos de kilómetros.

Mientras camina pensó en muchas cosas, en su madre de como lo preocupada que se sentiría al saber que su hijo anda sólo en el mundo para afrontar los peligros que hay sobre todo a tan joven edad, su padre de seguro le diría que como su descendencia debería de ser capaz de afrontarlos sin ningún miedo ya que él los resolvería sin ninguna dificultad después se reiría arrogantemente, para luego ser golpeado por su madre por decirle tales consejos.

Eso último lo hizo reír, su padre el hombre más poderoso y perfecto del mundo esta azotado con una correa en el cuello, la verdad simple pensó que su madre era más impresionante ya que domo a un hombre como su padre.

Sonriendo con tristeza pensó en lo mucho que los extraña, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, habla tiempo para recordarlos luego, necesita enfocarse en lo que hará cuando llegué al pueblo.

Que lo traten como un niño no debería de ser un problema por su manto, en su mente los obstáculos actuales sería averiguar el tipo de moneda que se use en donde sea que este, en su bodega tiene riquezas ilimitadas por la ' **Regla de oro'** pero el sabe los problemas que tendrá si un tipo cualquiera utiliza oró para comprar las cosas más mundanas.

La otra cuestión sería el lenguaje, el habla sumerio y ese otro idioma de esa isla que visitó con sus padres, lo consideraban necesario ya que su nombre provenía de allí y por que tenían pensado seguir visitándolo ya que sus padres consideraron interesante la cultura que apenas se estaba formando. La cuestión era de como obtendría información de donde estaba si no podía comunicarse con los pueblerinos, pensó en un momento hasta que recordó un tesoro que es perfecto para estas situaciones.

Abriendo la palma de su mano de repente apareció un anillo de plata con runas grabadas en el, este anillo es un objeto mágico hecho y usado por un mago llamado Merlín, su habilidad es de que cualquiera que se lo ponga podrá entender cualquier lenguaje a nivel universal, es decir, siempre y cuando se considere lenguaje el podrá entenderlo como el de señas o el corporal.

Otro efecto que tenía era que el idioma que más se traduzca será aprendido permanenteme por el usuario, así no habla necesidad de usarlo todo el tiempo, sólo cuando oiga un nuevo idioma que no conozca.

Poniéndose el anillo en el dedo chico izquierdo, comenzó a caminar asía el oeste comenzando su viaje en espera de lo que aguarda por estas tierras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Unas horas después)

Ya había recorrido como unos seis kilómetros al paso lento que caminaba, viendo diferentes animales y flora que nunca había visto, era normal para su edad, además de que normalmente viajaba con su familia en 'Vimana' o en un carruaje, así que nunca camino por un bosque ni vio lo que habían en el.

Siguió caminando derecho para ver una niebla qué se formó de la nada, él tan sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hasta que la niebla desapareció tan rápido como llegó, cuando todo estaba más claro empezó a oír risas enfrenté de él, sintiendo la curiosidad infantil de cualquier niño siguió caminando asía las risas

Lástima que el joven príncipe venía de un imperio muy antiguo, es por eso que nunca oyó de un dicho muy famoso ya que todavía no se inventaba, el cual es: 'la curiosidad mató al gato'.

Pasando unos arbusto vio lo que había delante de él sólo para mirar confusamente como algo que no entendiera, bueno lo primero que notó fue una pequeña cascada que caía formado un río poco profundo de agua tan cristalina que se podían ver a los peces, esto no era lo extraño, lo que lo confundió fue las niñas que actualmente se bañaban en el río.

Chicas muy desnudas.

Parecían unos años mayor que él, alrededor de 12 años, había en total como dos docenas de niñas, a un que tres llamaron su atención una chica rubio de ojos azules con piel ligeramente bronceada y una chica morena de cabello oscura con una tiara persa(sea lo que sea) en su frente, pero fue la otra chica que llamó más su atención.

Era casi tan bella como su madre casi, tenía la piel tan blanca como la luna, cabello castaño rojizo(un color hermoso en su opinión), una corona persa casi igual a la otra chica, y lo más destacable unos ojos plateados que brillaban como la luna llena, unas de las chicas más hermosas que a visto en su vida... Por alguna razón tiene el presentimiento que se reunirá con más en el futuro.

Volviendo al tema la razón por la que las miraba con confusión, es porque en Uruk las mujeres tenían baños separados, así que les resultaba extrañó que decidieran bañarse en un lugar como éste.

Lo que el joven príncipe no sabía es que aún que heredó muchas cosas de su padre, la suerte no fue unas de ellas, sino un talento para meterse en las peores situaciones, su madre le dijo que cuando era un bebé y aprendió a gatear tenía que estar siempre con alguien cuidándolo ya que se ponía en todo tipo de peligros, por ejemplo: subirse de algún modo hasta la sima de un palacio en construcción.

Así que era normal para él (si saberlo) que asoló 5 horas de comenzar su viaje se encontrará con los mayores enemigos para todos los hombres.

Artemisa la diosa virgen de la caza y el parto, con su cazadores.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Artemisa)

Era una mañana normal para la diosa y sus cazadores, a pesar de que el imperio romano había caído hace tiempo y esa religión cristiana fue tomando mayor poder para luego ese dios Jehová se fuera a la guerra con sus ángeles contra los ángeles caídos y diablos, apenas habían pasado unos siglos cuando hubo un alto al fuego y los tres bandos entraran en un estado neutral, lo único que supo fue que el dios bíblico volvió a los cielos con sus ángeles y que los cuatro líderes del inframundo habían muerto.

Nada de esto tiene que ver con ella ya que el panteón olímpico y romano(los cuales son el mismo pero es algo complicado) y otros pantanos no se involucraron en esta 'gran guerra'. Pero a pesar que los olímpicos ya no tienen tanta creencia con los humanos, todavía mantienen su poder, manteniendo estable las oraciones gracias al campamento mestizo griego y romanó donde residen los semidioses hijos de los olímpicos.

Por eso ella y sus cazadores a un asen su labor de exterminar monstruos y rescatar doncellas, por eso antes de que salga el sol despierta a sus cazadores (las deidades no necesitan dormir) para prepararse para otro día de caza, levantado el campamento y darles de comer a los lobos de caza, para luego con sus poderes divinos crear un río para bañarse, ella mantiene su campamento oculto por la niebla que Hecate junto con dioses de otros panteones y otros grupos sobrenaturales crearon para ocultar a los humanos normales de la verdadera cara del mundo.

Mientras se limpiaban, ella veía a sus cazadores charlando y riéndose entre sí, eso hizo que sus labios se curvarán ligeramente para ariba, vio dos de sus cazadores más antiguas acercándose asía ella, la de pelo negro es Zoe nightshade una antigua ninfa guardiana de las manzanas doradas del árbol de 'Herá reina del olimpo', ella fue usada por ese cerdo de 'Hércules' para conseguir una manzana dorada como parte de sus pruebas, cuando la consiguió con ayuda de Zoe este la desechó y no le dio reconocimiento por su ayuda, además de que fue expulsada del jardín por ayudarlo, vago sola por un tiempo hasta que la encontró y le ofrecía que se uniera a la caza, ella aceptó y rápidamente se volvió su teniente.

La rubia es phoebe hija de su hermano 'Apolo dios del sol y las artes' aún que nadie lo sabe ni si quiera su hermano o cazadores, sólo ella y Zoe conocían su secretó, ella se unió a la caza cuando su padrastro mató a su madre e intento violarla antes de que Artemisa le clavará una flecha en los testículos y luego la frente, luego la consoló y le ofreció un lugar entre sus doncellas.

Hay algo que tienen en común todas su cazadoras y es SU ODIO EXTREMO A LOS HOMBRES, todas ellas sufrieron el maltrato de uno de ellos justificándose así su odió, incluso ella tiene la costumbre de transformarlos en diferentes tipos de animales, pero no es hipócrita ya que algunos poco tiene el honor de ganar su respecto más que esos cerdos de Orión y Hércules, pero ella todavía ve a los hombres por debajo de las mujeres.

Saliéndose de sus pensamientos vio a Zoe a punto de hablar pero se detuvo cuándo los arbustos cercanos empezaron a moverse, pensaron que era unos de sus lobos de caza que logró escaparse, pero se pusieron en guardia cuando notaron que era una figura humana la que salía poco a poco de los arbustos.

Artemisa no podía ver la cara de la persona ya que tenía un manto negro con capucha que lo ocultaba por completó, lo que alarmó a Artemisa fue la presencia de la figura o falta de ella es como si no existiera.. No.. Mejor dicho es como una piedra en el camino la cual solamente hacés caso omiso de ella, usando un poco su poder esa sensación se fue, aún que no por completo pero por fin notó su género por la altura es de un hombre adulto.. que se atrevió a ver los cuerpo vírgenes de ella y sus doncellas! (esa ilusión no la pudo quitar así que no veía la forma pequeña de un niño).

Artemisa esta furiosa por esa ofensa y notando el instinto asesinó que expulsaban sus cazadores ellas también, levantó su mano y chasqueo los dedos dispuesta a transformar a este hombre en un antílope para que sus lobos se den un festín, utilizó su poder.. Pero no paso nada el extraño sólo inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

Eso la alarmó ningún mortal tiene el poder de resistir el poder de un dios, por el rabillo de su ojo vio a una de sus cazadoras que estaba en la orilla tomar su arco y flechas, y le disparó por el punto ciego del extraño, estaba segura que la punta de la flecha le atravesaría el costado de la cabeza, pero en el último milisegundo movió la cabeza para atrás, eso la convenció de que ese hombre no es humano.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa el tipo dobló ligeramente las piernas dando un gran salto de diez metros sobre el suelo para aterrizar al otro lado del río y luego empezar a correr a gran velocidad, recuperándose rápidamente de la conmoción demostrando sus siglos de experiencia, dio sus órdenes.

"Cazadoras nuestra próxima presa esta huyendo al oeste capturenlo vivo o muerto!" grito de forma autoritaria la Diosa de la Caza.

"Si mi señora!" fue la respuesta de sus cazadores.

En un resplandor plateado todas las cazadora ahora estaban vestidas con una toga con capuchas de color marón estas sólo le llegaba un poco por enzima de las rodilla, mientras que la toga de Artemisa era de color plata pero del mismo diseño.

Con una velocidad segadora desaparecieron en un instante para darle caza a su actual presa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Naruto)

Esto era malo muy malo, no llevaba ni si quiera seis horas sólo y ya estaba en peligro de muerte. "C _almante, calmante Naruto, esto es malo pero se que encontrarás el modo de salir de este problema"_ se dijo así mismo.

Sabía que estaba en grandes problemas cuando la chica bonita de pelo casi rojo, levantó su mano para chasquear los dedos y luego sentir un tipo de poder intentando entrar en él, pero fue negada por su resistencia innata a cualquier tipo de energía, la vio sorprenderse un poco, pero al instante estrecho los ojos.

Luego sintió una presión sofocante sobre sus hombros, ese sentimiento notó que venía de todas las chicas, estaba a punto de pedir disculpas por cualquier cosa que las halla hecho enojar(para un niño de su edad ver a unas chicas bañándose no lo considera algo malo) pero oyó un débil sonido a su izquierda dando un paso para atrás vio enfrenté de sus ojos una flecha destinada a matarlo, siguió su trayectoria hasta una gran roca.

El miedo lo inundó cuándo vio que toda la roca se agrietó para luego explotar (cuanto linaje tenga pero eso traumatiza a cualquier niño), rápidamente dio un salto al otro lado del río y empezó a correr por su vida.

 _"Por que me quieren matar, no ven que sólo soy un niño"_ pensó con pavor el desafortunado príncipe de babilonia.

Es cuando se dio cuenta que todavía tenía puesto el manto mágico, por lo que debieron verlo como un hombre adulto aún que ya es demasiado tarde para quitárselo, lo vio en sus miradas ellas lo matarían aún si sólo es un niño pequeño.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando sintió la misma sensación de antes, saltando aún lado varias flechas destruyeron el suelo en el que estaba a punto de correr, esto lo sorprendió ya que lo alcanzaron. Nadie a parte de sus padres podían alcanzarlo cuando corría con toda su velocidad.

Corto sus pensamientos cuando tuvo que saltar nuevamente para esquivar siete flechas que ensartaron el árbol en el que había aterrizado cortándolo limpiamente en siete partes, tocando una vez más el suelo comenzó a correr, pero una flecha con una punta plateada le atravesó el hombro asiendo que el poblé niño diera un grito de dolor, por haber sido dañado físicamente por primera vez en su vida.

Pero aún así siguió corriendo mientras se agarraba el hombro aún con la flecha incrustada en él. _"Porque! Porque! Porque! Me asen daño si no les e hecho nada"_ pensó con desesperación, estaba sintiéndose cada vez más mareado por la sangre que se le derramaba por su herida. _"Mamá, papá, perdonen a su hijo inútil por no cumplir su promesa"_ pensó tristemente el niño, llegando hasta el final del bosque donde vio una llanura llena de césped con el sol empezando a salir por el horizonte, viendo la hermosa vista un momento antes de cerrar lentamente sus ojos aceptando su destino.

...

...

 **"Tu no eres un inutil mi bebé"**

 **"Ella tiene razón tu eres mejor que esa manada de mestizos"**

Naruto ensanchó los ojos en estado de shock el reconocía esas voces donde fuera, mirando enfrenté de el los seres que más quiere en el mundo.

Los reyes de babilonia:

Gilgamesh de Uruk y Enkidu de Uruk, sus amados padres.

"Mamá, papá" dijo Naruto aún en estado de shock.

 **"Mi bebé no te rindas todavía, tu viaje apenas a comenzado"** Enkidu le dijo con la más hermosa sonrisa.

"Pero ellas me lastimaron Mamá" dijo Naruto con lágrimas ahora.

 **"Entonces lastimalas más"** deforma cortante expresó Gilgamesh.

"Papa?" con confusión respondió el niño.

 **"Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que esta bien defenderse de los que te lastiman, dime hijo quieres convertirte en un héroe como tu padre no es así"** preguntó Enkidu con una sonrisa, su hijo sólo asintió. **"Entonces debes de saber que los héroes castigan a los malos y protege a los débiles en especial a los que son importantes para ti"**

 **"Pero recuerda! Que ese ideal no marqué tu vida! Tu eres un Rey y como uno tienes el derecho de actuar egoísta! Así que muestra les a esos mestizos y al mundo el poder del Rey de Héroes! Con mis tesoros y mi memoria será tu espada que destruya a tus enemigos mi hijo!"** Gilgamesh proclamó imperiosamente con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

 **"Mis cadenas y mi amor serán tu escudo de cualquier mal que quiera dañarte, así que sigue adelante y nunca te detengas mi dulce bebé, recuerda siempre que yo y tu padre siempre te amaremos"** dijo Enkidu mientras ella y Gilgamesh desaparecían lentamente con el sol detrás de ellos.

Naruto sólo se quedó allí viendo el lugar donde estaban sus difuntos padres, antes de sonreír y levantándose con orgullo.

"Si tienen razón debo de seguir avanzando a mi futuro" dijo sonriendo con una sabiduría que no debería pertenecer a un niño de su edad, tomando la flecha quitándosela en un movimiento, para que su herida se curara en un destello de luz.

Dándose la vuelta ahora con los ojos rojos, dijo en sumerio. "No me importa si son más fuertes, yo voy a vivir" mientras veía a las más de veinte chicas aterrizando frente a él, mientras apuntaban sus flechas a él, esperando la señal de la chica pelirroja con corona, cuando dio la orden de disparar para matarlo a flechazos, toda una lluvia de flechas vino a gran velocidad asía él.

 _"Bueno quieren jugar a ver quien dispara más, entonces tengo el juguete ideal"_ pensó el joven príncipe no! Rey, mientras pronunció las palabras que cambiarían el destino del mundo.

 **"Gate of babylon"**

 _ **Capítulo dos: fin**_

 _ **Este fue el segundo capítulo esperó que les guste.**_

 _ **En cuanto a la línea de tiempo es 600 años después de la gran guerra y el cannon es 2000 años después de ella, así que todavía falta mucho.**_

 _ **Gilgamesh lo mando al futuro y fue uno muy largo ya que la epopeya de Gilgamesh es muy antigua además que los dioses de babilonia son el primer panteón mas antiguos que los titanes, los babilónicos son primordiales.**_

 _ **Además si se dieron cuenta habrá un pequeño cruze con percy jackson.**_

 _ **Otra cosa es que incluirse a ophis al emparejamiento ya se que no tiene género, pero ella en esta historia prefiere ser mujer, otra cosa que aún que las parejas ya están decididas todavía falta muchos años para que se reúnan como yasaka ella tiene 200 años a y adivinen quienes son los padres de yasaka.**_

 _ **Volviendo a donde estaba como falta mucho para las principales parejas, Naruto tendrá varios amantes en ese tiempo algunos OC y otros de series (pos boruto estará más tarde elijan quien quiere como su madre Gabriel o yasaka o otra mujer pero que sea fuerte).**_

 _ **Se me olvida que aquí a diferencia de percy jackson los semidioses serán poderosos, los semidioses de deidades menores tendrán el poder de un demonio de clase alta, mientras que los semidioses hijos de dioses mayores serán tan poderosos como demonios clase ultimate, además de que no sólo habla semidioses griegos o romanos sino también nórdicos, egipcios, sintoístas, entre otros.**_

 _ **Gracias por revisar.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargó de responsabilidad.**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto, high school de, type moon o cualquier otra serie de ficción.**

Capítulo tres: El mito comienza.

(Campo de césped a unos metros de un bosque sin nombre)

En un páramo desolado, la suave brisa del viento mecía el pasto verde en el suelo, el sol apenas empezaba a iluminar ese campo, dando la sensación de una imagen de paz y tranquilidad.

Pero esa bella escena era arruinada por la presencia de un hombre adulto vestido con un manto negro (la ilusión todavía esta activada) y un grupo de más de 20 adolescentes armados con arcos, apuntando al hombre de negro listas para terminar su vida con una lluvia de flechas.

Mientras una chica de pelo castaño rojizo le dirigía una mirada muy intensa al hombre, como si buscará algún tipo de peligro de él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Artemisa)

Después de que ella y sus cazadores se vistieron rápidamente en un flash se lanzaron a perseguir al bastardo que se atrevió a ver sus cuerpos vírgenes. Sabía que no era un hombre normal tal vez un espía de las otras facciones, pero no sabía cuál, tal vez debería capturarlo vivo? pero desecho la idea, él debía morir por su ofensa que cometió a ella y sus cazadoras.

 _"De todos modos le puedo pedir a Hefesto o a Hecate que revisen sus recuerdos cuándo lleve su cadáver"_ pensó la diosa de la Caza.

A un así se impresionó de la velocidad con la que corría el hombre, en poco tiempo ya casi llegaba al final del bosque, pero no era ningún problema para ella siendo una diosa y sus cazadores las cuales tenían su bendición, por lo que no debió ser sorpresa cuando lograron verlo corriendo en frente de ellas.

Miró a sus cazadoras dando órdenes sólo por la forma en que movió sus ojos, luego miró a Zoe y a Phoebe con una señal que se quedaran con ella, a lo que las vio asentir con la cabeza, dando la señal todas se dispersaron para franquear a los lados del extraño, sólo la rubia y la morena se quedaron corriendo a sus costados.

Vio como algunas de sus cazadoras le tiraron flechas pero logró esquivarlos. _"Sea quien sea tiene bueno reflejos, pero eso no es suficiente para escaparse mí "_ pensó la Diosa de la Caza, vio su oportunidad de tiro cuando el desconocido volvió al suelo para huir nuevamente pero ahora estaba justo en la mira de la doncella eterna.

Artemisa salto a la rama de un árbol, preparó su arco y flecha para apuntar al estómago, no importa donde le diera, él no sobreviviría. Sus flechas fueron forjadas por ella misma cuándo fue a pedir a Hefesto él dios herrero, unas armas pero este hizo que ella misma las fábricara después de pasar unas series de pruebas, ella misma se forjó un arco con sus flechas y un par de dagas, lo especial de estas eran que las hizo de plata celestial, un material muy raro y escaso en el olímpo, capas de hacer un gran daño a humanos, monstruos, ángeles y demonios.

Por eso no se sorprendió que diera en el blanco cuando soltó la cuerda del arco, dándole en el lado derecho de abdomen.

"Akhh!" fue el grito de dolor del hombre antes de seguir corriendo para salir del bosque.

Eso hizo que se detuviera, levanto la mano para que sus cazadores se detengan también.

"Que pasa mí señora" preguntó Zoe acercándose a su ama.

"No es nada Zoe, es sólo que el grito de aquél hombre sonaba como la de un niño" dijo la Diosa con una expresión dudosa, las de más cazadoras también se confundieron ya que lo escucharon.

"Es un truco mí señora, claramente es una artimaña para confundirnos, típico de un hombre" dijo phoebe seriamente, las de más estuvieron de acuerdo comentando que sólo los hombres asen algo tan cobarde.

"Si, tienes razón, muy bien todas hay que terminar con esta caza sigan el camino de sangre" ordenó a sus cazadores la Diosa.

Todas asintieron y siguieron el rastro de su presa herida.

 _"A un que también es extraño cuando la flecha atravesó su abdomen el sostuvo su hombro no el lugar donde le di"_ Artemisa pensó un momento antes de seguir a sus cazadores y obtener respuestas ya sea si el hombre sobrevive o muere.

Alcanzando a sus doncellas tomó lugar en frente de ellas para luego salir de bosque, buscando a su objetivo lo vio parado con el sol saliente, su forma obscura siendo un contraste con los rayos del sol, asiendo su figura verse casi astral, cuando se dio la vuelta inmediatamente ella y sus cazadoras prepararon sus flechas.

El aire por alguna razón se volvió más pesado, pero eso no llamó su atención, ahora un par de ojos rojos se veía a través de su capucha, Artemisa se tenso, ese hombre es peligroso y tenía que ser eliminado.

"Mi señora, permiso para disparar" salió de sus pensamientos cuando su teniente Zoe, le pidió su orden para matar al hombre.

Viendo a ella y a sus de más cazadoras notó que estaban tensas, ellas también debieron a ver notado el sentimiento de incomodidad procedente de aquel hombre, asintiendo dio su orden.

"Permiso concebido, fuego!" en vos alta mando la Diosa de la Caza, disparando varias flechas al mismo tiempo, sus cazadoras hicieron lo mismo.

Esto era una lluvia de muerte que ni los satanás serían tan idiotas para tomarlo de frente. Pero este hombre solo se quedó ahí. _"Tu arrogancia será tu perdición, ser inferior"_ pensó Artemisa.

Pero antes que las flechas dieran a su destino, lo oyó murmurar unas palabras, fue cuando algo sorprendente paso, de la nada una flor etérea de color rosa con 7 capas detuvo sin ningún esfuerzo las flechas que tienen el poder de acabar con demonios clase ultimate.

"Imposible como es que t-" Artemisa fue interrumpida cuando un objeto a gran velocidad paso cerca de su cabeza, luego sintió algo en su mejilla.

Levantándo la mano se tocó la mejilla antes de ponerla en frente, lo que vio hizo que abriera los ojos en estado de shock, era líquido dorado de una herida en su mejilla, eso era: licor la sangre de los dioses.

Pero eso no es posible como deidad ella debe ser invulnerable, mirando atrás para ver lo que logró dañar a un dios, incrustado en la tierra era una espada pequeña pero ella podía sentir el poder y la antigüedad de esa arma, es algo que debería estar resguardado en una bodega( o la ironía) no para ser usado como una simple arma arrojadiza.

"Ese fue un disparo de advertencia, no se porque me quieren matar, ni me importa, pero no dejaré que ustedes me maten así que dejen que me vaya o me obligarán a defenderme" dijo el encapuchado con voz distorsionada, Artemisa pensó sus palabras, sonaba sincero aún con la distorsión como si realmente no sabía la razón por la que era atacado.

Antes de que Artemisa pudiera decir algo, una gran intensidad asesina se apoderó del campo, se dio cuenta que venía de sus cazadoras cada una con un aura plateada alrededor de sus figuras, debieron ver la herida que el hombre le dio, no le sorprendió que una vez más prepararon sus arcos, mirando con furia al hombre, ya sabía lo temperamentales que son sus cazadoras.

"Tu como te atraves a dañar a nuestra diosa maldito cerdo y luego exigir que te dejemos ir!" dijo Zoe nightshade con varias venas de furia en su frente. "Cazadoras, fuego!" grito Zoe sin el permiso de su señora.

Una vez más una lluvia de flechas viajó asía el hombre, pero esta vez no fueron detenidas por aquel escudo en forma de flor, sino que fueron interceptados en pleno vuelo, las flechas se rompieron al contacto y los objetos se clavaron al suelo, al verlos notó que eran más espadas pero desaparecieron en motas doradas antes de verlas mejor.

"Última oportunidad para irse" dijo el encapuchado pero ella y sus cazadoras se prepararon una vez más para atacar. "Como quieran" dijo para luego levantar su mano al lodo de su cabeza como una señal.

Los ojos de ella y sus cazadores se ensancharon cuando 10 ondas doradas se manifestaron alrededor de la figura del encapuchado, similares al efecto de una roca cuando cae en un charco de agua, pero lo que verdaderamente le impresionó fue que de ellas empezaron a salir unas lanzas doradas las cuales desprendían un aire de antigüedad y gloria, nunca vio un espectáculo tan bello en su eterna vida.

"Imposible! Esas son reliquias legendarias?" expresó la diosa de la Caza, sorprendida nunca a oído hablar de un ser que tuviera tantas armas legendarias contando el escudo astral en forma de flor y las otras espadas con las que detuvo el segundo ataque de sus cazadoras.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando lo vio bajar su brazo. "Todas cuidado!" grito la diosa, gracias a su advertencia y sus reflejos mejorados pudieron dar un gran salto a la derecha justo a tiempo para esquivar unas faltas de definiciones doradas las cuales ocasionaron una explosión cuando impactaron al suelo.

Nunca habían visto algo que viajará más rápido que sus flechas, recuperándose de la sorpresa miró con ojos estrechados al hombre, pensando con más calma demostrando su experiencia en batalla, él tenía capacidades sobrehumanas tanto en el físico como en reflejos, una capacidad curativa tal vez al nivel de la suya al no ver la herida que le infringió por primera vez, y lo más peligroso esas armas antiguas las cuales se arrojaban a una velocidad hipersonica, pero sólo se lanzaban por esas ondulaciones doradas, sólo son 10 así que tiene la ventaja numérica, con eso ideó su estrategia.

"Cazadoras" llamó la atención de sus doncellas. "Todas flanqueen sus puntos ciegos tomando su distancia, mientras que yo, Zoe y Phoebe lo atacamos de frente" mando la Diosa de la Caza, cambiando su arco por una par de dagas de plata celestial sosteniendolas en un agarré inverso.

"Si mi señora!" respondieron en coro las chicas con forma de adolescentes, todas se dispersaron por el claro a veinte metros del hombre, mientras que Zoe y Phoebe imitaron a su ama desecharon sus arcos y sacaron un par de dagas de las suyas, preparándose para atacar al hombre que las a insultando (en su mente).

"Tengan cuidado con las ondas que están a su alrededor, no se lo que son pero al parecer lanzan armas de ellas a gran velocidad" les advirtió Artemisa, sus cazadores asintieron comprendiendo que estaban por combatir a alguien peligroso. "Bien entonces, ataquen!"

Las cazadoras se lanzaron al hombre que sólo se quedó parado mientras ellas planearon su estrategia de ataque, mientras él ideaba las suyas.

Así la batalla de la Diosa de la Caza y sus cazadores contra (sin saberlo) un niño de no más de 6 años acaba de comenzar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con naruto)

Naruto sabía que esta pelea no la podía ganar, aún que su poder es grande para un niño de su edad y las 'puertas de babilonia' lo convertían como el maestro del juego para poder hacer trampa cuando le de su regalada gana, no cambia el hecho que el no tiene experiencia en un combate a muerte real a diferencia de sus oponentes.

No sólo eso sino como su primera vez usando la 'tesorería de rey' solo podía invocar diez ondulaciones para arrojar tesoros, mientras que su padre podía invocar todas las que quisiera, una vez lo vio invocar más de 10,000 de ellas para proteger el reino de un ejército de demonios enviados por lucifer para obtener el poder de padre, pero no se acercaron ni 5 kilómetros cuando una infinidad de armas mitologícas los descuartizaron, todo eso con sólo chasquear los dedos mientras estaba sentado en el trono junto a su esposa viéndolo jugar.

Es por eso que la primera vez que lo atacaron con esa lluvia de flechas utilizó a ' **Rho aias'** uno de los mejores escudos en su bodega, cuando hubiera bastado con unos de menor calidad, la razón fue por su inexperiencia de aún no saber que tesoros utilizar, además de lo que escuchó de la chica morena la otra niña de ojos de plata era una diosa.

Si eso era verdad tenía serios problemas, por muy fuerte que sea para su edad el todavía no estaba al nivel de un dios ni sí quiera al de uno menor, es por eso que tenía que idear la manera de escapar mientras la diosa no luche en serio. De las lecciones que le dieron sus padres una fue que los dioses se pueden transformar en sus formas verdaderas, en ese estado prácticamente son desastres naturales.

-zas!-

!

Por poco esquivo el tiro de una flecha que logró pasar a través de sus defensas, antes de saltar para no ser decapitado del atacaque de las tres chicas ahora armadas con dagas. Disparo dos lanzas sin nombre asía ellas pero ellas lograron evadirlo ocasionándo que estas impacten el suelo y explotar cubriéndolos en una cortina de humo.

Bueno eso le debe de dar un respiro de las otras chicas que actualmente están alejadas de ellos mientras le disparan flechas. Eso era otro problema como le están lanzando flechas por todas direcciones tiene que utilizar 8 de sus puertas para defenderse dejando sólo dos para atacar a la diosa y sus dos compañeras, pero ya se esta convirtiendo en un esfuerzo inútil al ver que pueden predecir la dirección de sus disparos, eso es otra cosa a su desventaja sus atacantes principales son tres y cuando ataca a dos la otra aprovechará para intentar matarlo.

Poco a poco se estaba desesperándolo al no ver salida a su situación actual, necesitaba calmarse para pensar con más claridad, tomando un respiró rápido abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de un error que cometió desde el principió de la batalla... Estaba desarmado. Le dio ganas de darse una palmada en la frente al cometer tan grande error, claro tiene las puertas para defenderse y atacar a sus actuales oponentes pero cuando una logra pasar sus defensas sólo puede esquivar, no contraatacar por el simple hecho de estar desarmado.

Pensando rápidamente que arma debe de elegir antes de que el polvo se disperse y sea nuevamente visible, tenía que elegir sabiamente, un arma que pueda manejar sin estorbar por culpa de su pequeño cuerpo e idear una estrategia para esta pequeña guerra.

Estrategia... Guerra...

En una epifanía se le vino a la mente el tesoro indicado para salir de su difícil situación, metiendo la mano derecha en una onda buscó el arma que cambiará el curso de la batalla.

Cuando todo el polvo se disipó por una ráfaga de energía creada por la diosa, ella tenía una cara de incredulidad al verlo o mejor dicho al objeto en su mano derecha. La cara de la diosa cambió de shock a ira expulsando su poder divino como este hizo temblar toda la zona, mientras que sus cazadoras usaron su propio poder para protegerse de la presión de su poder.

"Tu maldito cerdo como te atreves a robar y profanar esa arma divina!" grito Artemisa con gran ira mientras que sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

Naruto se quedó ahí impermeable a la furia de la diosa la cual aria que cualquier hombre se orine en si mismo. Pero había algo diferente en el joven príncipe un aire de tranquilidad pero opresora a la la vez se cernía a su alrededor y si alguien pudiera ver sus ojos actualmente rojos verían una inteligencia sin fin, como si pensara en miles de cosas por segundo.

"Vamos a terminar con esto" dijo en voz apática el heredero de babilonia, para luego siendo él quien pase a la ofensiva.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Con Artemisa]

La diosa virgen actualmente estaba furiosa, la ira que sentía era comparable cuando descubrió a Orión intentando violar a una de sus cazadoras.

Cuando el hombre no salía de la cortina de humo, movió su mano utilizando un poco de su poder para aclarar la ubicación de su enemigo. Ahí fue cuando lo vio parado en el mismo lugar con su manto aún ocultando su identidad después de todo lo que a pasado, las diez ondulaciones doradas todavía están a su alrededor, pero lo que llamó ahora su atención fue que el encapuchado esta vez sostenía con su mano derecha un arma.

Más específicamente una lanza de batalla, toda la lanza era de color del sol con una series de escrituras griegas por todo ella, la punta de la lanza tiene un filo doble con dos alas doradas que divide donde comienza. Esa lanza no es un arma normal.. No. Eso era un arma hecha para la guerra, un objeto para comandar ejércitos y siempre estar al frente de la batalla. En ese momento Artemisa reconoció el arma.

 _"Imposible! Esa arma es..uno de los símbolos de Atena"_ pensó en shock Artemisa.

Sí lo que actualmente el hombre sostiene en sus sucias manos es un arma divina, la **'Lanza de Atenea'** ,llamada así por ser unos de los símbolos de la diosa griega Atenea.

Artemisa reconocería ese tesoro donde sea ya que su media-hermana es una de las pocas diosas que pude considerar como una amiga, entonces como es que este hombre tenga en su posesión el arma preferida de Atena ella como muchos otro dioses nunca prestaría su arma a nadie ni si quiera a sus hijos(niños-cerebros), así que la única explicación posible sería que de algún modo ese extraño se infiltró al olimpo y robo la lanza divina del templo de Atenea, sin que ningún dios se diera cuenta.

Al darse cuenta de lo que paso(tan lejos de la verdad pero dejemos que piense lo que quiera), una ira que no había sentido en siglos la inundó de que este homb- NO! Cerdo es lo que es un maldito cerdo, no sólo se atrevió agraviar no sólo a ella y sus cazadoras si no también a una de sus pocas amigas diosas.

Liberando su poder para ponerla al par de un diablo clase ultimate. Artemisa ya no le importaba la atención que atraería a ella de los demás olímpicos y de más facciones, lo único en su mente en su este momento era acabar con la existencia de ese cerdo encapuchado.

"Tu maldito cerdo como te atreves a robar y profanar esa arma divina!"grito preparándose para destruir todo el valle junto con el ladrón(en su opinión), pero este habló.

"Vamos a terminar con esto" lo escuchó decir en voz fría, en el mismo tono que usa normalmente su hermana Atena.

Tag!

Apenas pudo levantar sus dagas para bloquear la punta de la lanza dirigida a su cabeza. Se sorprendió enormemente ya que sólo le tomó a ese hombre unos segundos para aparecer ante ella y atacar.

Cuando Zoe y phoebe vieron a su señora siendo atacada por el hombre, inmediatamente se lanzaron asía él, pero tuvieron que saltar para atrás ya que las ondas arrojaron varios tipos de espadas hermosas. Las cazadoras que estaban a distancia también lo atacaron con flechazos a gran velocidad pero eran interceptados por escudos o otro tipos de armas.

Ahí fue cuando Artemisa y sus cazadoras notaron que las ondas ya no se que daban sólo alrededor de aquel hombre, sino que parecían desaparecer y aparecer en diferentes áreas del campó de batalla, protegiendo al hombre mientras este luchaba con la diosa.

Ella misma tuvo que saltar cuando su contrincante rompió el punto muerto entre sus armas y girar sobre si mismo para intentar herirla en el abdomen. Artemisa sabía que tenía que tener cuidado ya que ella misma sabía el gran poder que poseía la lanza. Con esa arma su hermana Atenea salió victoriosa de innumerables batallas.

Volvió a la realidad cuando su enemigo se precipitó a ella a gran velocidad, ese era otro problema sus ataques no tienen lógica, ya que aunque no mostraba ninguna maestría en el manejo de la lanza divina... No.. Es más parecido a un niño balanceando un palo, pero era eso mismo que asía difícil para ella seguir sus movimientos sin sentido.

El intercambio de ataque sólo duró un momento antes de tomar distancia del uno del otro, la diosa notó que sus cazadoras todavía estaban ocupadas defendiéndose de las armas que eran arrojadas asía ellas. La diosa se preocupó de que alguna de ellas saliera lástima si esto continuaba, así que miró al encapuchado subiendo nuevamente su poder ahora solamente un poco más débil que un satanás o serafín, dispuesta para terminar esta batalla.

Vio al hombre tomar una postura, separando sus piernas, agarrando la lanza fuertemente con las dos manos y la punta afilada dirigida a ella, además de que la lanza empezó a liberar energía dorada a tal cantidad que el suelo se agrietó un poco. Reconoció la postura ya que es una que usa Athena para acabar con sus oponentes de un sólo golpe.

Artemisa se puso en una posición defensiva segura de poder bloquear el ataque ya que a un que conociera la técnica no hay manera que el hombre pudiera replicarla perfectamente. Confiada vio como el hombre se lanzó asía ella pero en vez de atacarla, en el ultimo momento apuñaló la lanza en el suelo ocasionado que una gran grieta se formará debajo de ella, pero la diosa solamente salto fuera de ella antes de quedar atrapada.

Iba a cuestionar por que hizo algo como eso cuando era obvio que no funcionaría. Pero su réplica murió cuando algo le cayó en la cabeza oscureciendo su visión y sentir que era empapada por un líquido viscoso por todo su cuerpo.

...

...

...

Todo el campo de batalla se quedó en silencio, nadie hizo ningún ruido ya que la escena que presentaron es surrealista. La diosa de la Caza y la virginidad fue víctima de una de las bromas más antiguas del mundo, la cual es un recipiente lleno de líquido le caiga a uno en la cabeza, en este caso un jarrón negro con joyas lleno de líquido viscoso verde.

Pero no sólo eso, ante sus ojos la toga de la diosa empezó a disolverse y lo peor (mejor si eres un hombre maduro) es que su cuerpo comenzó a agrandarse donde antes era una niña de doce años ahora era una mujer alrededor de los veinte años con un cuerpo que la mayoría de las mujeres (y hombre jejeje) quisieran tener, caderas anchas, cintura delgada y unos pechos copa C ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños perfectos para que una mano los acaricie.

Esa era la forma adulta de Artemisa una que no usa muy seguido la cual... actualmente estaba muy desnuda.

El silencio acabó cuando el jarrón negro se agrietó para luego romperse, liberando así el rostro de la diosa el cual estaba ensombrecido por su ahora más largo y suelto pelo, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

Las cazadoras al ver a su diosa así, rápidamente buscaron donde cubrirse ya que sabían lo que luego vendría.

La diosa levantó la cabeza mostrando sus ojos plateados los cuales literalmente están en llamas, mientras que su cuerpo liberaba constante poder divino casi liberando su verdadera forma, pero esta cantidad ya era suficiente para ser más fuerte que un satanás y un ángel de diez alas, todo eso mientras miraba al encapuchado que sólo se quedó ahí mirándola sin importarle la gran ofensa que lea hecho.

"T-t-tu c-como te atreves a hacerme esto!" grito Artemisa mientras su poder se comprimió. "Muere maldito cerdo!" grito para luego...

(Pueblo sin nombre)

-kabooooom!-

Una nube de hongo se vio a kilómetros de distancia asustando al pueblo humano que estaba cerca y alarmado a otras criaturas sobrenaturales al sentir el tremendo poder divino antes de desaparecer.

(Volviendo a Artemisa)

La diosa respiraba profundamente para calmarse, con una llamarada de su poder expulsó todo el polvo y tierra para ver la cantidad de destrucción que causo.

El campo una vez lleno de césped ahora es un gran cráter de medio kilómetro de largo y diez metros de profundidad con ella en medio de el.

Escaneo a su alrededor para ver donde esta el macho encapuchado, por la habilidad que mostró él no moriría por algo como esto. Al no verlo intento sentir su extraña presencia pero tampoco tuvo resultados, la única explicación a esto es que...

"Se escapó" gruñó Artemisa entre dientes, tomando otro respiró llamó a su teniente. "Zoe!"

"Si mi señora!" dijo Zoe, saliendo disparada de los escombros. Las de más cazadoras también salieron con alguna parte de su ropa desgarrada y con un poco de suciedad pero por lo demás estaban ilesas.

"Quiero que todas vuelvan al campamento para prepararse mejor ese hombre escapó, mientras que tú y Phoebe me acompañaran al olimpo. Mí padre de seguro quera saber porque hice tanto alboroto en el mundo humano." dijo ahora más calmada la eterna doncella para luego hacerse una nueva toga para cubrir su fantástico cuerpo.

"Entendido mi señora" respondió Zoe bajando la cabeza en respeto las otras hicieron lo mismo. "Pero no sería mejor seguirle el rastro de una vez a esta presa?" cuestionó.

"No, con esta clase de animal se tiene que ser ingenioso y paciente"

"Tiene toda la razón mi señora, perdonenme por dudar de su juicio"

"Descuida Zoe, además no lo vamos a buscar a siegas aquí tenemos su rastro"

Entonces la diosa empezó a caminar al lugar donde estaba el hombre antes de la explosión, se hincó y con la mano quitó un poco de tierra asta que encontró lo que buscaba, incorporándose les enseño lo que buscaba.

Era un brazalete de oro puro.

"Eso es?" dijo Zoe

"Si, al parecer se le calló esto en la batalla a un que casi no lo notó" respondió Artemisa, para luego estudiar el objeto. "A un que el diseño parece antiguo, el brazalete parece semi-nuevo, tendré que pedirle a Hefesto que le de un vistazo para ver si descubre algo de nuestro enemigo"

"Muy bien Zoe, Phoebe nos vamos llegaremos al Olimpo en mi carruaje, las demás vayan devuelta al campamento" mando Artemisa, mientras que con una orden mental llamó a su transporte, del cielo vino a gran velocidad un carruaje plateado con el diseño de una media luna a los lados.

"Si mi señora" respondieron las cazadoras obedeciendo a su ama, se dieron la vuelta dirigiéndose al bosque para volver al campamento, dejando a Zoe y Phoebe ya que ellas acompañarían a su diosa.

Artemisa subió a su carruaje dando el visto bueno para que su teniendo y sub-teniente suban también, cuando lo hicieron miró al cielo para luego a ser una mueca por ver nubes de tormenta formándose sobre ella. "Vamos, Zeus parece querer verme para explicarle lo sucedido" dijo la diosa, tirando las cuerdas de su carruaje para luego salir volando a gran velocidad de la zona.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Vista normal)

El campo alguna vez plano y lleno de césped ahora sólo es un gran cráter con grandes rocas esparcidas al azar por la explosión de poder de la diosa iracunda.

Pero atrás de una roca se empezaron a escuchar pasos pero no había nadie, hasta que una pequeña figura apareció de repente.

No era otro que el joven príncipe de Uruk, pero su ropa blanca estaba sucia con manchas de tierra por todos lados, además que le falta uno de sus brazaletes pero lo que más destacó fue el obviamente demasiado grande para su cabeza casco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con naruto)

Sentándose en el suelo para descansar de su primera batalla a muerte. Enfrentar a un dios y sus seguidores no es cosa fácil para cualquiera, pero el no era cualquiera además que tenía el factor sorpresa de su lado. Tomando respiraciones profundas repaso todo lo que sucedió hace unos momentos

Después de darse cuenta de su error inmediatamente buscó en su bodega el tesoro que lo ayudaría en esta batalla. Lo que tomó en sus manos fue una lanza dorada la cual pertenece a una diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra.

Escogió esta arma en especial por su habilidad pasiva de otorgar a su portador una gran inteligencia, ayudando a mantener la mente enfocada, formando tácticas sobre tácticas y tomar el mejor cursó de acción aún en las peores situaciones... Como esta. Además que le da un mayor control sobre las 'puertas de babilonia'.

Así que con la mente más calmada analizó mejor la situación, la diosa al ver su nueva arma soltó una gran cantidad de intención de matar por lo que supuso que tenía una relación con su actual arma o sólo la conocía de algún lado. Pero nada de eso importaba ya había planeado su plan para terminar la batalla.

Por lo que sabía la principal razón por la que lo atacaron fue porque las vio desnudas así que tenía que a ser que se moleste tanto que perderá el enfoque en la batalla mientras que sus puertas mantienen ocupadas a sus secuaces.

"Que molesto" pensó el niño de seis años al recordar lo que sucedió.

Luego se lanzó al ataque para despistarla de su verdadero objetivo, cuando su intercambio término preparó la siguiente fase de su plan. Tomando una postura que la tesorería del Rey le muestra de la historia básica de la lanza para un ataque definitivo, él no sería capas de lograrlo al no ver usado esta arma divina nunca y parece que la diosa también lo sabía ya que sólo se preparó para enfrentarlo.

Perfecto todo de acuerdo al plan. Su objetivo no era efectuar la técnica si no dirigir a la diosa a un lugar específico donde colocó una puerta, así que cuando la embistió no apunto a ella sino al suelo para obligarla a saltar. Cuando la diosa aterrizó nunca se esperó que un jarrón le aterrizara en su cabeza.

Naruto se río un poco a recordar eso a un que luego se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que sucedió después.

El jarrón que salió de la onda dorada tenía en su interior un líquido creado por un chamán para revelar la forma verdadera de los espíritus que poseían a las personas. Pero no era para ser utilizada en una diosa sobre todo una que se transforma en una niña de doce años.

Por eso la diosa cambio sin su consentimiento a su forma adulta, además de que el líquido tiene un efecto secundario de derretir la ropa, así que por segunda vez en menos de una hora vio a la diosa virgen desnuda pero esta vez en con el cuerpo voluptuosa de una hermosa mujer adulta.

Naruto a un siendo un niño debe admitir que casi iguala la belleza de su madre más aún en esa forma.

Sacudiendo la cabeza recordó lo que luego paso. Como lo planeó la diosa se enfureció liberando tanto poder que asta él se puso un poco nervioso pero se mantuvo firme esperando lo que creía que iba a pasar. Un momento después de insultarlo la diosa explotó, rápidamente llamó varios escudos para resistir el impacto, luego de otra ondulación sacó otro objeto sin saberlo uno que la diosa conocía demasiado bien.

Era un casco rojo oxidado con dos cuernos curvados a los lados, con tres placas que podían tapar la totalidad del rostro, este casco es otro objeto divino, uno de los símbolos de poder del dios griego del inframundo y la muerte.

 **'El casco de Hades'**

Este casco tiene la habilidad de volver a su portador invisible en todos los sentidos ocultando inclusive su energía vital. El único inconveniente es que para poder activarlo necesitaba quitarse su manto y dejar la lanza divina.

Viendo que los escombros lo ocultaban después de la explosión, rápidamente desactivó las 'puertas de babilonia' y se quitó el manto junto con la lanza las cuales desaparecieron en motas doradas, luego se puso el casco a un que se sentía ridículo ya que casi le llega asta los hombros afortunadamente nadie lo vería. Activándolo todo su cuerpo se volvió transparente y su energía fue suprimida, por si acaso también se escondió detrás de una gran roca esperando a que la mujer y adolescentes extrañas se vayan.

Cuando todo el polvo se apartó por una llamarada de energía oyó a la mujer y demás chicas hablar pero desde su posición no podía entender nada, sintiendo entonces sus energías alejándose salió.

Y así fue como un niño de seis años burló a la diosa de la Caza.

Naruto al recordar todo eso sintió un poco de orgullo en su funcionamiento durante su primera batalla estando en numerosas desventajas.

Pero ahora que puede pensar con más tranquilidad descubrió varias cosas. Levantándo su mano en un resplandor breve apareció un arco plateado y no cualquier arco, sino el mismo arco que la diosa tenía en su posesión.

Concentrándose a su mente le llegó la información sobre el arco. Es un objeto divino hecho de plata celestial, forjado y usado por la diosa griega de la Caza y el parto Artemisa, antes de que los romanos invadieran grecia y su nombre cambiará a Diana por la creencia de los romanos.

Esa información le dio unas cuantas respuestas a su situación actual.

Primero es que en Uruk y cualquier parte del mundo los dioses griegos, ni romanos existían o todavía no eran conocidos. De lo que supo recientemente las civilizaciones que los veneraban no existirían hasta siete mil años después de babilonia.

Quitándose el casco para que este desapareciera antes de que tocara el suelo, Naruto puso sus manos en su cara ahora sabiendo que no sólo su padre lo mando lejos de casa sino también al futuro. que tan lejos? No lo sabe.

"Padre que hicisteis?" cuestionó el príncipe, no tan sorprendido porque su padre tenga la habilidad de manipular el tiempo sabia que en la tesorería de Rey había una infinidad de tesoros que tienen habilidades para hacer cualquier cosa imaginable.

"Bueno nada saldrá en cuestionar las desiciones de padre, es mejor seguir adelante" dijo Naruto quitándose las manos de la cara para luego ponerse en pie. De un portal al lado de él sacó nuevamente la **'brújula de calypso'.** No podía ir al pueblo que tenía pensado ir al principio ya que esas mujeres locas podrían ir a buscarlo ahí, por lo que miró a la brújula deseando cualquier pueblo lejano con civilización.

La punta dio círculos hasta detenerse marcando al norte a 300 kilómetros, es donde se encontraba su nuevo destino, asintiendo decidió correr para poder llegar más pronto, pero antes tenía que armarse encaso de que encuentre más peligros.

Concentrándose vio la basta dimensión donde se almacenan todos los tesoros de este y otros mundos buscando un arma que le sea útil, fue cuando un dúo de espadas la llamó la atención. Materializándose en el mundo real frotando en frente de él eran las espadas que le interesaron.

Eran alrededor o un poco más grandes que toda su estatura, tenían un diseño de sierra similar, con unas cabezas calvas al final de la empuñadura, lo único diferentes de ellas era su color, una era rojo metálico y la otra verde oscuro.

Hiba a sostenerlas pero...

 **"Mira hermano por fin somos libres de ese lugar"**

"Oha!"

Grito Naruto de sorpresa buscando de donde vino esa voz profunda pero no había nadie aquí.

 **"Hey aquí enfrente de ti niño"**

Una nueva voz más suave pero igual de demoníaca se escuchó. Mirando en frente de él vio los ojos de las pequeñas cabezas en las espadas estaban abiertos y mirándolo, tragando saliva el joven príncipe decidió preguntar. "Ustedes fueron los que hablaron?

 **"Si nosotros fuimos los que hablamos"** respondió la espada roja moviendo la boca.

 **"O acaso vez a alguien más?"** preguntó la espada verde asiendo lo mismo

"No! Pero es la primera vez que oigo a una espada hablar" respondió Naruto algo exasperado por como hablan pero a la vez aliviado de que por fin puede conversar con alguien.

 **"Es porque somos así de impresionantes jajaja!"** se jactó la espada rojo asiendo que la ceja del príncipe temblará un poco.

 **"Olvidando lo que dijo mi hermano, vamos al grano tú quieres es así?** " pregunta la espada verde, a lo que naruto sólo asintió.

 **"Bueno normalmente lucharíamos contra ti para ver si eres digno de sostenernos"** dijo la espada roja, asiendo que se ponga en guardia.

 **"No hay necesidad de eso, vimos tu pelea con aquella diosa y sus seguidores, la verdad estamos muy impresionados de como manejastes la situación a un con tu inexperiencia"** elogió la espada azul.

"Espera vieron eso?" preguntó sorprendido.

 **"Las ventajas de ser uno de los pocos tesoros con conciencia dentro de la bodega del Rey"** respondió la espada roja.

 **"Bueno dejando eso aparte. Lo que estaba diciendo es que aceptamos que seas nuestro nuevo portador"** dijo la espada verde. **"Tal vez deberíamos presentarnos"**

 **"Yo soy Agni"** dijo la espada roja.

 **"Y yo Rundra** " se presentó la espada azul.

 **"Nosotros somos las espadas gemelas del fuego y el viento!"** terminaron a mismo tiempo mientras que el filo de Agni estalló en llamas carmesí y el filo de Rundra lo rodeo un pequeño tornado de viento.

Naruto los miró impresionado un momento antes de decidir presentarse también.

"Mucho gusto yo soy Naruto de Uruk" dijo su nombre a las espadas.

 **"Lo sabemos"** dijo Agni de forma brusca.

 **"Sabemos que eres el hijo del 'Rey de Héroes' y la mujer más bella del mundo"** término Rundra.

"Ya veo" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

 **"A un que tal vez deberías cambiar tu apellido, Uruk ya no existe sabias"** le dijo Agni.

El ya sabía. Sin su padre era sólo cuestión de tiempo que el reino fuera cuesta bajo. A un que Agni pude que tenga razón, presentarse con el apellido de una ciudad que ya no existe pude traer atención innecesaria. Pensando en uno nuevo se le ocurrió uno del mismo lugar de donde sus padres le pusieron su primer nombre.

"Namikaze" murmuró el príncipe, antes de sonreír. "Mí nombre desde ahora será Naruto Namikaze"

 **"Mmm Namikaze, si es un buen apellido se adapta a ti"** respondió Agni.

 **"También deberías hacer algo con tus ojos todavía están rojos"** Rundra señaló.

"He?"

Invocando un espejo decorado con joyas miró su reflejo para ver que exactamente sus ojos son rojos carmesí, se ven exactamente como los ojos de su padre, fue cuando se dio cuenta que todavía estaba liberando un poco de su poder. Tomando un respiró cerró los ojos e imaginó que retrocedía la influencia de su padre. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos vio que ya no eran rojos sino azul oceánico que heredó de su madre. Suspirando de alivio porque volvieron a la normalidad, no es que no le gustaran ese color, la verdad lo hace feliz que heredó otra cosa de su padre sino que no muchos humanos tienen ese color de ojos y no quiere que lo confundan con un monstruo cuando no utilice ningún objeto para pasar desapercibido.

"Bien creó que con esto vasta es hora de seguir" dijo el hijo de Gilgamesh. "Agni, Lundra los devolveré a la bodega ahora" les informó pero antes que pueda hacerlo fue detenido.

 **"No/No!"** gritaron las dos espadas al mismo tiempo sobresaltando.

 **"Por favor no nos hagas volver ahí"** imploró Agni.

 **"Antes éramos demonios así que estar en ese lugar lleno de luz es una tortura, además será más rápido que nos uses si estamos contigo"** sugirió Rundra.

"Pero si los llevó conmigo se verá muy sospechoso que cargue dos espadas demoníacas, mi manto no oculta armas" les dijo el porque necesitaba que volvieran.

 **"No te preocupes!"** grito Agni

 **"Dejando todo a nosotros!"** con entusiasmo dijo Rundra.

Entonces las dos espadas empezaron a brillar y encogerse hasta que sólo eran unas bolas de energía roja y verde. La roja fue a la muñeca derecha de Naruto, mientras que la verde se dirigió a la muñeca izquierda, luego dejaron de brillar.

Ahora Naruto se fijo que tenía dos nuevos brazaletes uno rojo con una cara y la otra igual sólo en verde.

 **"Ya esta con esto nadie va a sospechar"** dijo Agni desde la muñeca derecha.

 **"Buena idea no?"** le dijo Rundra desde el lado izquierdo.

Naruto se quedó en silencio un momento antes de suspirar. "No es lo-... Saben que? Esta bien pueden venir así. Pero! Con una condición.. No! Orden es una orden!" con tono de mando les dijo Naruto demostrando que era hijo de Gilgamesh.

 **"Que?"**

 **"Cualquier cosa"**

"Les ordenó que no hablen mucho en especial con gente alrededor" mando Naruto.

...

...

...

...

 **"Hecho"** dijeron al mismo tiempo los ahora brazaletes.

"... Bueno es un comienzo, es hora de irse. Si corro deberé de estar en ese pueblo antes del medio día" se dijo así mismo.

En un resplandor estaba nuevamente vestido con su manto. Acomodándose la capucha empezó a correr a gran velocidad asía el norte sin saber los problemas futuros que su encuentro con la diosa ocasiono.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Monte Olimpo)

(Vista normal)

El Olimpo el hogar de los dioses griegos, una dimensión aparte conectada a la tierra por un portal en Grecía, más específicamente en la sima del monte Olimpo.

Parecía una gran ciudad con edificios dorados donde residían los dioses menores, dríadas, ninfas, faunos y espíritus divinos.

Pero en la sima estaban construidas 12 enormes templos donde residían los dioses olímpicos y en medio de los templos hay otro templo de gran importancia ese era conocido como 'El gran trono' donde se llevaban acabó las reuniones.

Se ve un carruaje aterrizando en uno de los jardines, para luego verse bajar a una mujer adulta junto con dos niñas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Artemisa)

Después de aterrizar rápidamente se bajó de su carruaje para dirigirse al gran templo con Zoe y Phoebe a su lado. Al llegar a la gran puerta de 100 metros de alto cambio a su forma gigante de 40 metros de altura para abrir la puerta la puerta, sus cazadoras solamente entraron después de ella ya acostumbradas a ver esas formas.

Dirigiendo al centro del templo vio 12 tronos acomodados en forma de U donde figuras tan grandes como ella se sentaban en ellos, mientras un llama en el centro estaba siendo atendida por una mujer de igual tamaño.

Asiendo una una breve reverencia a hombre de pelo negro con barba que esta sentado en el trono del medio, se dirigió al único trono desocupado al lado de un hombre rubio como el sol. Mientras que sus cazadoras se arrodillaron manteniendo su cabeza baja.

-Trackkk!-

Un rayo retumbó en el cielo. Luego el hombre de cabello negro con ojos azul eléctrico empezó a hablar.

"Doy por inició esta reunión!" dijo Zeus el dios griego del rayo y el cielo.

Luego dirigió su mirada a Artemisa quien permaneció serena a las miradas de todos los atletas olímpicos.

"Bien hija, puedes explicar porque provocastes tanto alboroto en el mundo humano!"

 **Fin del tercer capítulo.**

 **Lo siento por la demora pero tenía mucho trabajo.**

 **Ahora tal vez a muchos no les guste como término la pelea con Artemisa, pero les recuerdo que Naruto todavía es un niño de seis años. Sólo a tenido entrenamiento de batalla con sus padres pero nunca una pelea a muerte.**

 **Pero no se preocupen no será la última vez que Naruto y Artemisa se reúnan.**

 **Gracias por revisar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de responsabilidad:

No me pertenecen Naruto, highachool dxd, type moon o cualquier otra serie animada.

"Habla normal"

 _"Pensamientos"_

 **"Monstruos, dragones, apariciones sobrenaturales"**

Capitulo tres: encuentro amigos o rivales?

(Olimpo)

"Bien? Estoy esperando ARTEMISA." Dijo Zeus rey del Olimpo mirando a una de sus dos hijas favoritas.

Dicha diosa sólo se sentó con la espalda recta en su tronó, mirando a su padre para decirle sus razones. "Padre voy a decir las razones por la que libere una gran cantidad de mi poder en el mundo mortal pero..." Artemisa hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a la diosa sentada en frente de ella. "Esto te involucra también Atena."

Atena diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra es una mujer hermosa con un cuerpo voluptuoso pero atlético como el de Artemisa, su cabello es de color negro, con unos ojos grises tormentosos los cuáles miraban como si pensara en miles de cosas a la vez, esos mismos miraban a su compañera diosa virgen calculadoramente.

"A que te refieres Artemisa?" fríamente preguntó la diosa de la guerra.

"Hace unas horas tuve un enfrentamiento con un individuo encapuchado lo más seguro de otra facción", informó la diosa de la Caza de forma sería.

Todos los dioses olímpicos dejaron lo que estaban asiendo al enterrase que uno de los suyos tuvo un encuentro con un ser de otra religión.

Zeus el dios de rayo, un hombre de pelo negro y barba larga con unos ojos azul eléctrico, miró a su hija ante esta revelación.

Hera la diosa del matrimonio, una mujer hermosa con un de pelo castaño y ojos cafés, vio a uno de los pocos engendros de su marido que encuentra tolerable.

Poseídon dios del mar, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verde marino, miro interesado en que se involucra su rival.

Demeter la diosa de la cosecha, una bella mujer de cabellos dorado trigo y ojos color avellana, dejó de comer cereal para mirar a su sobrina.

Hefesto dios de la forja, un hombre músculoso pero de rostro deformé, dejó de jugar con una de sus máquinas.

Afrodita diosa del amor, aclamada como la más hermosa del Olimpo ya que su forma cambia constantemente simple más bella que la anterior, un cuerpo seductor y el par de pechos más grande del Olimpo, dejó de maquillarse para mirar a su mayor rival.

Ares el dios de la guerra sangrienta, un hombre con más músculo que cerebro, de cabello negro corto y unos ojos que literalmente son de fuego, miró interesado por si hubo una pelea.

Apolo dios del sol, un hombre guapo de cabello rubio tan brillante como el sol, con ojos azules, miró interesado en todo lo que haga su hermana pequeña (para molestia de Artemisa ya que ella nació primero).

Hermes dios de los viajeros, miró interesado desde el principio.

Dionisio dios del vino, miró un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a beber licor.

Por último aunque ya no es un atleta olímpico es querida por todos, por lo que se permite estar presente en las reuniones siempre cuidando de la chimenea principal.

La diosa del hogar Hestia, una hermosa mujer de corta estatura, de cara infantil, de cabello negro atado en dos coletas, con ojos ligeramente rojos, con el segundo par de pechos más grande del Olimpo, miró a su sobrina preocupada por ella.

Atena que seguía mirando a su media-hermana decidió hablar. "Es intrigante tu encuentro con este sujeto, pero que tiene que ver conmigo?" preguntó fríamente.

Artemisa la miró para contestarle. "Porque él tiene tu lanza hermana."

"Que dijiste!" casi gritó la diosa de la sabiduría.

"Explicate Artemisa!" ordenó Zeus exaltado de un desconocido tenga en su posesión un arma divina del Olimpo.

Artemisa sólo mantenía una pose calmada, ya había previsto que esta sería sus reacciones, por el rabillo de su ojo vio a Zoe y Phoebe a un postradas con una mueca en sus rostros, seguramente se deben andar reprendiendo a sí mismas por no reconocer la lanza cuando la vieron en las manos de aquel tipo.

"Como dije yo y mis cazadoras luchamos contra este hombre, el tenía la extraña habilidad de invocar armas para arrojarlas a gran velocidad, en algún momento cuándo lo teníamos acorralado él empuñó la **'lanza de Atena'** mí teoría es que de algún modo ese hombre encapuchado se infiltró en el Olimpo y robo la lanza del templo de Atena", término de informar lo sucedido viendo las relaciones de los demás dioses del Olimpo.

Todos los dioses hablaron entre sí por esta información. Excepto Zeus y Atena, el primero estaba empezando a brillar de ira ante la perspectiva de que un extraño profano su reino, la segunda siguió mirando a la diosa de la Caza.

"Eso es imposible Artemisa", dijo Atena de forma tranquila.

Los demás dioses se callaron para mirar a la diosa de la sabiduría, mientras que Artemisa entendía que su compañera diosa virgen estuviera en negación.

"Se que es difícil de creer pero yo l-" Artemisa no pudo termina porque Atena la interrumpió.

"No es que no te crea pero digo que es imposible porque..." estirando su mano apareció una lanza, la misma que ese hombre utilizó. "La tengo justo aquí."

La diosa de la Caza se paró de su tronó con los ojos abiertos.

"Como?! Yo vi esa misma lanza en posesión de ese hombre!" Artemisa grito con incredulidad.

"Tal ves la confundiste ~ la tensión sexual provoca alucinaciones~ más si llevas siendo virgen por siglos ~." Afrodita dijo de forma cantarina.

"Callate puta! No me compares contigo una zorra que esta eternamente en celó!" gritó Artemisa a su mayor enemigo.

Caos

Todos los dioses empezaron a discutir si Artemisa esta diciendo la verdad , mientras que algunos no les importa. La diosa en la chimenea miró como su familia peleaba... De nuevo, suspirando decidió calmarlos.

"Todos guarden silencio", ordenó Hestia suavemente pero de forma muy muy muy fría.

Silencio

Es el estado de los dioses olímpicos.

"Dejen de comportase como un grupo de niños, Artemisa no nos diría nada de esto si no estuviera segura de lo que vio. ¿No es así?" no era una pregunta, Hestia al ver que nadie diría nada dio un giró de 180° grados en su personalidad, sonriendo brillantemente miró al único dios que no pareció importarle la disputa de su esposa y media-hermana. "Hefesto."

Dicho dios levantado la mirada para ver a su tía favorita. "Si?"

"Tienes alguna manera en que todos podamos ver exactamente lo que sucedió durante el conflicto de Artemisa?" preguntó la diosa del hogar sin dejar de sonreír.

Hefesto parecía pensarlo un momento antes de responder. "Lo tengo, pero necesitó la ayuda de Hecate y alguien que haya estado ahí."

"Si me permiten mis dioses", dijo Zoe aún arrodillada. "Yo y Phoebe somos voluntarias para que ustedes puedan ver lo sucedido", término con Phoebe asintiendo.

Zeus parecía pensarlo. "Esta decidido haremos esto al modo de Hestia y Hefesto, ahora donde esta Hecate?" preguntó.

"Ella pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en el inframundo, padre." Respondió Apolo, provocando una mueca de Demeter por la mención de ese lugar.

"Hermanó tal vez deberíamos llamar también a Hades", sugirió Poseidon, pero Demeter protestó inmediatamente.

"No hay necesidad de que ese secuestrador venga aquí!" grito la diosa de la cosecha, levantándose de su tronó.

Poseidon se palmeó la cara, al parecer su hermana todavía no perdona a su hermanó por haber secuestrado y luego casarse con su hija, Persefone.

Atena aun que no le guste Poseidon, comprendió los beneficios de que Hades este en esta reunión. "Estoy de acuerdo."

Los demás olímpicos le dieron una cara de incredulidad, ellos conocían su enemistad con el dios del mar, por lo que era raro que este de acuerdo con él, mientras que Demeter la miró traicionada, cuándo hiba refutar Atena habló primero.

"Sólo les quiero recordad que entre todos nosotros Hades es el que mayor conocimiento tiene del mundo humano actual, así como influencia con lo más bajo de las diferentes facciones" explicó Atena, asegurándose de que todos entendieran su punto.

Demeter de mala gana se volvió a sentarse ya que como siempre Atena tiene razón.

"Ya que todos dejaron de discutir vamos a seguir adelante" dijo Zeus con voz de mando, miró al mensajero de los dioses para ordenarle. "Hermes ve al inframundo para decirles a Hades y Hecate que se solicita su presencia en el Olimpo inmediatamente"

Hermes se levantó de su trono para luego desaparecer en una falta de definición, después de unos instantes volvió como si nada para sentarse en su tronó. "Esta hecho, no deben de tardar"

Tal y como dijo en ese instante dos enormes círculos aparecieron en el piso de mármol del **'gran tronó'** uno hecho de sombras y el otro con patrones arcanos púrpuras.

Del círculo en sombras sumergió una figura masculina, este tenía el pelo negro con unos ojos negros vacíos carente de vida, él mismísimo dios del inframundo, Hades.

Del círculo arcano apareció una mujer voluptuosa de cabello negro y ojos de color violeta, esta es la diosa de la hechicería, Hecate.

Dos tronos provisionales aparecieron donde las dos nuevas deidades fueron asentarse, hubo silencio un momento entre los dioses, pero fue roto cuándo el señor de la muerte empezó a hablar.

"¿Porque la invitación repentina Zeus?" dijo Hades mirando a su hermanó menor. "Estaba ocupado"

"Mn! Seguramente secuestrando a las hijas de otras madres!" grito Demeter mirándolo acaloradamente.

Hades no le hizo casó muy a la ira de la diosa de la cosecha.

Poseidon decidió intervenir para evitar una pelea entre sus hermanos. "La verdad es que hubo un problema en el mundo mortal y necesitamos a Hecate para averiguar lo que sucedió exactamente"

Los recién llegados miraron interesados ante eso. "Dime, acaso tiene que ver con la explosión de poder divino de Artemisa, la cual sucedió hace algunas horas?" preguntó Hades.

Todos los dioses (a excepción de Hestia) miraron al dios del inframundo con sospecha, Hades sólo puso los ojos al ver cuánta confianza le tienen sus familiares, así que decidió aclarar las cosas.

"Lo se porque yo mismo me encargué de que los otros panteones no tomarán esto como una declaración de guerra hacía ellos" explicó recibiendo miradas asombradas por su rápido trabajo para encubrir lo sucedido.

Bueno Ares lo miraba molesto por haber evitado una guerra potencial.

"Aún que fue más sencillo con las tres facciones bíblicas" dijo Hades como una ocurrencia tardía.

Pero Atena atrapó el tono en que su tío lo dijo. "¿A que te refieres Hades?

El dios del inframundo no se sorprendió que su sobrina lo descubriera así que mejor daba esta información ahora en vez de más tarde como había pensado.

"Al parecer los actuales líderes del mundo demoníaco los cuales son los hijos de los **'Maos'** fallecidos planean lanzar un ataque al cielo y el territorio de los ángeles caídos poniendo fin al alto al fuego e iniciar una vez más con la gran guerra" les dijo de forma sería por la gravedad del asunto.

Los olímpicos se intrigaron, si la gran guerra bíblica inicia nuevamente una gran cantidad de seres humanos morirán, afectando su poder un poco, todos se preocuparon... Bueno a excepción de...

"Genial! Otra guerra esta vez deberíamos participar en ella!" grito él bruto de guerra Ares levantándose de su tronó.

Pero la alegría no le duró mucho.

"Vasta Ares! Como la última guerra de las tres facciones bíblicas no nos involucráremos" ordenó Zeus elevando su poder con un trueno retumbando fuera del templo.

Ares se volvió a sentar con los dientes apretados por negarle su diversión.

Hecate viendo cómo se desviaban del tema original, atrajo la atención de todos. "Sí me perdona señor Zeus, tal vez deberías volver a la razón original por la que yo y el señor Hades fuimos convocados"

Los olímpicos asintieron a la sugerencia de Hecate, Zeus miró a su hijo lisiado. "Hefesto prosigue con lo que ibas hacer"

El dios herrero miró a la diosa de la hechicería. "Hecate necesitó que uses unos de tus hechizos para leer la memoria de las cazadoras presentes y luego lo mandes a este nuevo inventó en el que e estado trabajando" para demostrarlo chasqueo los dedos.

En ese instante en medio del templo del templo apareció un rectángulo plano enorme.

"Con esto podremos ver sus recuerdos en todo detalle" se jactó Hefesto, al ver la miradas de los demás dioses.

Hecate salió de su asombro para ver a las pequeñas figuras cerca del trono de Artemisa. "Cazadoras necesitó que se levanten y me miren a los ojos" instruyó.

Zoe y Phoebe miraron a Artemisa quien les dio el visto bueno a sus cazadoras. Ambas se levantaron y miraron hacia arriba para ver a los ojos de la diosa de gran tamaño.

Pero antes que pudieran comenzar, fueron interrumpidos por Artemisa que parecía haber recordado algo importante.

"Espera! Antes que comiencen, Hecate te pido que censures algunas partes" exigió la diosa de la Caza mirando a la diosa menor.

Hecate sólo asintió antes de volver a las cazadoras que parecían ver a su diosa con agradecimiento. Comenzando a cantar un conjuro, un circulo arcano apareció en la punta de su dedo, de el surgió una niebla púrpura la cuál se dirigió a las cazadoras y las envolvió un momento para luego dejarlas e ir a la ventana que invocó Hefesto.

Todos miraron como en el interior del rectángulo aparecieron una serie de imágenes, hasta que pareciera componerse así mismo.

Primero escucharon el sonido de chapoteos de agua y risas de niñas, entonces vieron que eran todas las cazadoras incluyendo a su diosa tomando un baño en un río, pero para la decepción de algunos, sus cuerpos desnudos del cuello hasta los tobillos eran ocultos por cuadros negros, ahora entendieron la razón del pedido extraño que le hizo a Hecate.

Pero un dios era el más decepcionado... Y... No era uno varón.

"Aaaaaw! No eres para nada divertida Artemisa ~!" Afrodita reprochó a su rival.

"Mn! Como si me importará lo que pienses" Artemisa le respondió con odio frío.

"Ya dejen de pelear, esto es importante" Hera les dijo con mando, las diosas de mala gana volvieron a ver los recuerdos.

De vuelta en el recuadro, todo parecía tranquilo para Artemisa y sus cazadoras, hasta que se oyó un ruido en los arbustos cercanos, de ellos salió un hombre con un manto negro de cuerpo completo su rostro oculto por la capucha, él sólo las miró con confusión si la inclinación de cabeza a un lado era una señal.

"Así que por eso fue el conflicto porque las vio desnudas, hermanita?" Apolo le preguntó a su gemela.

"Era lo normal. Vernos desnudas es una ofensa que sólo pude ser pagada con su vida... Y por última vez Apolo yo ayude a madre a darte a luz por lo que yo soy la mayor!" Artemisa le grito a su gemelo.

Otra cosa que notaron del encapuchado es su presencia o la falta de ella, es como si ni siquiera esta ahí, además que hay un tipo de estática alrededor de figura.

"¿Hefesto como es que podemos sentir el sentimiento que desprende ese hombre si sólo estamos viendo el recuerdo de mi encuentro con él, y que pasa con la estática no estaba ahí cuando me enfrente contra él?" Artemisa le preguntó a su medio-hermano deformé.

"Para tu primera pregunta diseñe esto para simular todo como si en verdad estuviéramos ahí, así poder hacer un mejor análisis" respondió maravillando a los demás dioses y cazadoras. "En cuánto la estática es... La señal de que ese tipo esta usando un tipo de ilusión, una potente por lo que puedo ver"

"Eso es intrigante una ilusión que pude afectar inclusive a una diosa" Atena reflexionó en voz alta. "A un que también me preguntó Artemisa. ¿Porque no utilizaste tu poder para transformarlo en un animal como siempre?"

"Lo intenté hermana pero..." Artemisa dejó colgando la respuesta cuando mostraron como ella uso su poder divino, pero este sólo se encogió de hombros y la miró con curiosidad. "El parece tener una gran resistencia a la magia divina"

"Este hombre debe de tener una gran cantidad poder si es capaz de cepillar como si nada el poder divino de Artemisa" dijo Atena inspeccionando al encapuchado, su celebró trabajando a mil kilómetros por segundo intentando averiguar su identidad.

Aprovechando la condición del encapuchado, una cazadora alcanzó su arco y le disparó una flecha directo a la cabeza, todos pensarlo que atravesaría su cabeza pero en el último segundó hizo su cabeza para atrás esquivando por los pelos la flecha, luego dio un gran salto cruzando el río y darse la fuga a gran velocidad.

"Por lo menos sabemos que no es un humano. Ningún ser humano normal pude moverse a esa velocidad a menos de que tenga un **sacred gear** " Hermes dijo al ver lo rápido que era el sujeto.

"Si, pero esa clase de velocidad no debe de ser problema para Artemisa" comentó Demeter, dando a su sobrina una sonrisa que devolvió con gusto.

Tal y como dijo la diosa de la cosecha, ni un segundo más tarde la diosa y sus seguidores se vistieron en un flash eliminado la censura ya que ahora tenían su vestimenta para la Caza, todas fueron a la dirección en la que el tipo escapó, dispuestas a cazarlo.

"Mierda! Ya siento lástima por el tipo, tener a los enemigos de todos los hombres a tu espalda, es algo que no le deseó a nadie" dijo Apolo, sintiendo lástima por el tipo, intentando desviar la mirada de su hermana.

El tipo era rápido, pero no lo suficiente ya que en poco tiempo lo alcanzaron unas cazadoras le lanzaron más flechas pero este las esquivó, mientras que el encapuchado estaba ocupado esquivando, vieron a Artemisa preparando su arco con una flecha cargadas, como soltó la cuerda, vieron que esta vez no pudo evadirlo dándole en el costado, provocando el grito del hombre pero...

"Aaaa!"

"¿Ese fue el grito de un niño?" preguntó Hestia reconociendo el sonido de un infante en sufrimiento y dolor.

"Yo también pensé los mismo tía Hestia, pero luego pensé que sólo es un truco de ese hombre" Artemisa tranquilizó a su familiar preferido.

Saliendo del bosque notaron que ahora estaban en un valle de césped y algunas colinas alrededor, en medio de ella con el sol enfrenté de él estaba el encapuchado viéndose astral en apariencia, todos los dioses tenían que admitir que era una gran imagen.

"Apuesto que debajo de esa capucha se encuentra un hombre sexy~!" chirrío Afrodita con un poco de lujuria. Los demás que estaban presentes en la sala sólo rodaron los ojos por la actitud de la diosa del amor.

Cuándo el hombre se dio la vuelta todos se tensaron ya que aún con la capucha pudieron notar un par de ojos rojos brillantes, además de que aún no podían sentir su poder, había un sentimiento sofocante proveniente del hombre.

Lo oyeron hablar, pero el idioma que utilizaba no era griego o cualquier lenguaje que se habla hoy en día.

"¿Que lengua es esa? no la reconozco" Preguntó Atena a nadie en particular, más tarde iría a su biblioteca para investigar.

Con el comandó de la diosa de la Caza, las cazadoras siguieron el ejemplo de su ama y se prepararon para atacar con su flechas, cuándo dispararon, sucedió algo que impresionó a los dioses.

De la nada apareció una flor etérea gigante de color rosa, la cual actuó como escudo ya que fácilmente resistió la lluvia de flechas la cual ni sí quiera ellos se atreverían a tomar de frente. Pero no todos tuvieron la misma reacción.

"Jajaja! El famoso ataque de Artemisa y sus cazadoras, fue detenido por una flor, jajajaja! Que pat-" Ares se burlaba, pero no término porque tuvo que esquivar una flecha dirigida a su entrepierna por una Artemisa cabreada.

Atena sólo tenía abiertos ligeramente los ojos al ver el escudó, pasando su mirada a Ares el cuál estaba apuntó de gritarle a su media-hermana, pero lo interrumpió. "De verdad eres un idiota al no reconocer ese escudó"

Todos los presentes salieron de su asombro, para que la diosa de la sabiduría les diga lo que descubrió. Excepto Ares que miraba con odio por haber sido insultado.

"Bueno no me extraña que nadie lo reconozca ya que la última vez que lo vi fue en la **guerra de Troya** " dijo Atena mirando con más cuidado la imagen detenida de la flor etérea.

"¿De donde reconoces esa flor Atena?" Hera pregunta captando su atención cuándo mencionó la guerra que se desató por la disputa infantil entre ella, Afrodita y Atena.

"No de donde, si no de quién? Ese escudo perteneció al héroe **Ajax"** dijo apartando los ojos de la pantalla para mirar a los demás dioses. "El único escudó en ese tiempo que logró detener la ' **lanza de Hector'** abandonando su forma física para lograr esa hazaña, ganando su lugar como una reliquialegendaria el escudo de siete pétalos **Rho Aias** "

Los presentes estaban desconcertados de que ese hombre tenga en su posesión tal tesoro. Pero Zeus se estaba molestando de que ese hombre tenga algo que por derecho le pertenece al Olimpo ya que el **Héroe Ajax** , es de la mitología griega.

Atena esperó a que su padre se calmara un poco ya que lo próximo dañaría su enorme ego.

"Padre hay algo más que debes saber sobre ese escudo etéreo" dijo Atena captando de nuevo la atención de todos. "Aún con lo frágil que parezca **Rho Aias** , cada uno de sus pétalos sería capaz de soportar varios tiros de tú **Perno maestro** "

!

Todos en el **gran tronó** jadearon ante las palabras de Atena, su sorpresa es fácil de entender ya que el **Perno maestro** es el símbolo principal de poder de Zeus, un rayó puro que es capaz de destruir todo un continente cuándo Zeus utiliza su verdadera forma al máximo de su poder.

Algo capaz de soportar tal cantidad de poder es inaudito, una blasfemia.

En cuánto a Zeus... Este temblaba en su tronó con un aura eléctrica a su alrededor, ofendido y furioso de lo que informó su hija. Él era poderoso por si sólo pero era gracias a su rayó que lo puso en igualdad de condiciones con esos odiosos de Odin e Indra. Saber que hay alguien que no es un dios el cual puede resistir su mayor orgullo lo pone furioso.

Obligándose a calmarse disminuyó su poder divino. Primero debe estar seguro. "Atena, ¿como estas tan segura de eso?"

Dicha diosa sólo miró tranquilidad al ya haber previsto esa pregunta de su padre. "Por la misma razón por la que las flechas de Artemisa no dieron ni un rasguño a la primera capa"

Artemisa inmediatamente cuestionó a su hermana. "¿Cual razón, Atena?"

" **Rho** **Aias** tiene un atributo **anti-proyectil** , es decir, sus defensas se volverán casi imposible de traspasar para cualquier ataque de largó alcancé, en este caso las flechas de Artemisa o el rayó de padre" dijo Atena con monotonía.

Por alguna razón Artemisa se enfadó al escuchar esto, es como si ese cerdo se estuviera burlando de ella. Un sentimiento que era compartido por Zeus.

"R-Realmente tal objetó existe?" dijo Hermes tartamudeando un poco. "Entonces ese tipo es intocable"

"No exactamente" Hefesto respondió. "Como dijo Atena, ese escudó es **anti-proyectil** pero si Artemisa hubiera atacado con un arma cuerpo a cuerpo o con sus propios puños, los pétalos al máximo tendrían la durabilidad de un castillo lo cual no sería un problema para nuestra fuerza divina" término de decir el dios de la forja.

Los dioses se animaron al escuchar esta debilidad, en especial Artemisa ya que ella tiene planeado darle caza al hombre una vez que termine la reunión.

"Muy bien, Hefesto reanuda el recuerdo" dijo un Zeus más animado.

Esta vez vieron como una falta de definición rozó el rostro de Artemisa. Un pequeño corte en su mejilla donde salía sangré dorada, mirando lo que causó esa herida, incrustado en el suelo era una hermosa espada pero desapareció rápidamente en polvo dorado.

"Ese maldito! Como se atreve a dañar a mi pequeña hermana!" grito el dios del sol parándose pero luego grito de dolor por una sandalia voladora obligándolo a sentarse una vez más.

"Callate Apolo! Por última vez yo soy la mayor!" Artemisa le grito a su hermanó gemelo.

Hestia sólo suspiro. "Apolo, Artemisa controlense, saben lo grave que es esto?" otra vez no era una pregunta, los gemelos se calmaron no queriendo hacer enojar a la diosa del hogar.

"La tía Hestia tiene razón no sólo ese hombre tiene un escudó mitológico, sino también un arma que es capaz de herirnos" dijo Atena con una mirada más calculadora intentando reconocer el arma que desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

Artemisa ya más calmada por el comentario de su gemelo, miró a la diosa de la guerra. "Creeme Atena todavía no has visto nada"

Volviendo al recuerdo el tipo habló perfecto griego pero con una voz distorsionada, al parecer estaba negociando su salida, pero las cazadoras no tuvieron nada de eso y le dispararon sin que su ama le haya ordenado.

"¿En serió tomar una decisión sin las órdenes de Artemisa?" pregunta Demeter con una ceja levantada a las cazadoras presentes.

Zoe y Phoebe sólo bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas ya que ellas fueron las primeras en levantar sus arcos.

"Dejenlas ellas solo perdieron sus estribos un momento al ver que ese cerdo me lastimó" Artemisa dijo defendiendo a sus doncellas obteniendo una mirada de admiración de ellas. "Además quiero que pongan atención desde esta parte ya que se mostrará la verdadera capacidad de este tipo" dijo de forma muy seria. Los demás dioses asintieron al ver la seriedad de la diosa de la Caza.

Como dijo Artemisa desde aquí comenzaba la verdadera pelea, cuando las cazadoras lanzaron sus flechas estas fueron interceptadas por más faltas de definiciones que venían de la nada. En ese momento el hombre levantó ligeramente su brazo el mismo que Artemisa hirió pero parecía ya sanado, luego lo oyeron decir 'como quieran' después de eso todos se sorprendieron hasta la médula, al ver la cosa más extraña y hermosa que han visto en su inmortal vida.

"Pero qué mierda es eso?!" grito Ares, ocasionado una mueca de Hestia pero no dijo nada ya que estaba sin hablá como la mayoría de los dioses por la impresión.

Hecate con los ojos como platos se recompuso y analizó lo que estaba viendo ya que la magia es su dominio. "Parecen desgarros dimensionales, pero nunca vi ni uno como esos. No siento ni una pizca de magia de ellos!" grito al final la diosa de la hechicería al ver los portales dorados.

Si. Lo que todos miraban con asombró (acepción de Artemisa y sus cazadoras) eran diez ondas doradas que aparecieron de la nada alrededor del hombre, pero ahí no acabó la sorpresa ya que de ellas empezaron a salir lentamente unos objetos.

Mejor dicho lanzas de diferentes formas pero hermosas a la vista.

"Esos son!" grito Apolo.

"Si" dijo Hermes.

"Armas legendarias, ¿como en nombre de **Caos** tiene tantas?" cuestionó Hera con desconcierto.

Todos los dioses se cuestionaron.

 **¿Quien diablos es este tipo?**

"Cuidado!"

Oyeron el grito de Artemisa en el recuerdo, vieron como las cazadoras lograron esquivar por los pelos las lanzas legendarias que salieron disparadas de los portales. Luego Artemisa dio sus órdenes a sus doncellas para luego atacar de frente al encapuchado junto con Zoe y Phoebe, al parecer lo tenían contra las cuerdas.

"Al parecer ya tienes todo bajo control Artemisa" dijo Poseidon a su sobrina.

Dicha diosa sólo sacudió la cabeza con desaliento. "La verdad es que no. Desde ahí todo empieza a ir cuesta bajo" dijo por lo que los demás la miraron con confusión ya que claramente ella hiba ganando.

Un portal dorado disparo un tesoro al suelo, levantándo una cortina de humo ocultando al hombre, después Artemisa despejó la vista utilizando su poder revelando una vez más al encapuchado.

Todos entraron en shock al ver al hombre o mejor dicho el objeto que tiene en sus manos, una lanza dorada.

La misma que actualmente tiene la diosa de la sabiduría en sus manos.

"Entonces Artemisa estaba diciendo la verdad" murmuró Hermes.

"Por supuesto que decía la verdad! Mí hermana pequeña nunca me mentiría! ...Och!" grito Apolo de entusiasmo pero luego de dolor cuando otra sandalia le pegó en la cabeza.

"¿Pero como tiene la **Lanza** **de** **Atena** si ella la tiene ahora en sus manos?" preguntó Hestia.

"Una falsificación tal vez" respondió Demeter.

"No, no es una falsificación" dijo Hefesto de repente ganando la atención de casi todos.

"¿Cómo qué no tuerto?" pregunto bruscamente Ares insultando a su hermanó, pero Hefesto no le hizo casó lo cual lo enfureció.

"¿Qué quieres decir Hefesto?" pregunto amablemente Hestia.

Hefesto respondió de buena gana a su tía favorita. "A lo que me refiero es que como la mayoría de las armas en el Olimpo yo fabriqué esa lanza y tengo formas de saber si son las originales" dijo.

Con un movimiento de su mano acercó más la imagen detenida para ver más de cerca la lanza y escrita en ella esta su firma.

Hefestus

Hablaron entré sí de como es posible que ese hombre posea la **Lanza** **de** **Atena,** pero se detuvieron cuando una gran cantidad de poder divino se liberó casi sofocando a las semi-inmortales doncellas, mientras que los dioses miraron al origen de esa gran cantidad de poder.

La diosa de la sabiduría miraba con gran intensidad el recuerdo toda su forma cubierta por un aura divina dorada parpadeando cada pocos segundos queriendo liberar su verdadera forma, los presentes miraron con cautela ya que era una de las pocas veces en la historia que vieron a la siempre serena Atena tan enojada.

Hasta que toda la liberación de poder se detuvo cuando Atena cerró los ojos y tomó un gran respiró obligándose a calmarse. Todos los demás suspiraron de alivió ya que nadie quería tratar con una Atena enojada.

"Hefesto" llamó Atena con un tono más frío de lo normal.

"¿Si?" preguntó Hefesto a su ex-enamoramiento.

"Prosigue con el recuerdo" ordenó la diosa de la guerra.

"Espera!" gritó de repente Artemisa cuando recordó lo que sucede después. "Ya vieron lo que quería mostrarles, no hay necesidad de ver más"

"¿No hay necesidad?" repitió Atena dirigiendo una mirada que casi estremeció a la diosa de la Caza. "Para empezar esta reunió se hizo por ti. Y en segundo lugar tenemos que ver todo hasta el final para saber mejor las capacidades de ese tipo" término con frialdad.

"Tal y como dijo tu hermana" dijo Zeus dirigiéndose a Artemisa. "Vamos a verlo todo, Hefesto! Reanuda el recuerdo"

Viendo como en el recuerdo Artemisa se enfureció al reconocer el arma y comenzó a insultar al tipo pero este se movió a gran velocidad para estar enfrente de Artemisa empezando a intercambiar ataques, mientras que las ondas disparaban todo tipo de armas hermosas manteniendo a raya a las cazadoras.

"Esta peleando mejor que antes" dijo Demeter impresionada por la pelea.

"Es mi lanza" respondió Atena con molestia. "Le otorgó una mente analítica como la mía durante la pelea, seguramente ya tiene varios planes para salir victorioso"

Artemisa sólo apartó la mirada ya sabiendo lo que venía.

Ahora en la pantalla vieron como el hombre tomó una postura perteneciente a la diosa de la guerra (Atena ya quería matar al tipo) y atacó a Artemisa con gran velocidad, pero este apuntó la lanza al suelo obligando a Artemisa a saltar pero en ese momento le cayó un jarrón en la cabeza cubriéndola con líquido verde.

...

Para colmó su figura de 12 años empezó a cambiar a su forma adulta y toda su ropa se destruyó dejándola desnuda (aún que no pudieron verla ya que se censuró).

...

...

...

"Ja"

"Jaja"

"Jajaja! Jajaja!"

Apolo, Hermes, dionisio, Ares, Demeter y Afrodita se reían como locos. Mientras que los demás sólo tenían una pequeña sonrisa (a excepción de Zoe y Phoebe) inclusive Atena y Hades curvaron sus labios un poco hacía arriba.

Artemisa tenía la cabeza agachada con su pelo ocultando su rostro, apretando los dientes prometió castrar a ese hombre cuando lo encuentre.

Cuando todos se calmaron vieron como literalmente Artemisa explotó, luego con un pulso de su poder despejó el polvo revelando que el encapuchado había escapado.

"Entonces esa es la razón" dijo Zeus mirando a su hija con Leto.

"Si padre" dijo Artemisa después de controlar su vergüenza. "Planeó dar caza a ese tipo una vez termine la reunión"

Zeus asintió comprendiendo. Hestia vio a su sobrina con preocupación "¿Estas segura Artemisa? Ese hombre parece muy hábil " dijo la diosa del hogar.

Artemisa miro a su tía favorita. "No te preocupes tía ese hombre sólo tuvo suerte, además tengo una pista" dijo la diosa de la Caza sacando algo de su toga.

"Esperaba que Hefesto le echará un vistazo a esto" dijo revelando el brazalete de oro del encapuchado cuando se le calló.

"Kyaaa~!" gritó Afrodita de repente. "Que bonito brazalete ~! **Dámelo~!** " salto la diosa del amor hacía Artemisa dispuesta a quitarle el hermoso brazalete.

Pero fue detenida cuando la mano izquierda de Artemisa le agarró la cara manteniendola alejada, mientras que con la derecha sostenía el brazalete lo más lejos posible de Afrodita.

"¡Atras perra!" grito Artemisa, tomando un pequeño impulso le arrojó el brazalete a Hefesto quien lo atrapó sin mirar, Afrodita suspiro decepcionada regresando a su trono ya que no esta dispuesta a acercarse a su marido.

Hefesto centro su atención al pequeño brazalete en la gigante palma de su mano, notó algo extraño en él, por curiosidad sin que nadie lo notara dio un poco de su poder divido al brazalete. Grande fue su sorpresa cuándo este lo absorbió como una esponja.

"Imposible" dijo con incredulidad.

Los dioses griegos miraron al dios herrero con desconcierto, ya que era la primera vez que lo oían tan impresionado.

"Padre" llamó Hefesto sin apartar la vista del brazalete. "Este brazalete esta hecho de... **Oro** **Celestial** "

"¡Estas seguro!" grito Zeus sobresaltando a todos cuando se levantó de su tronó.

"Si" contestó Hefesto con seriedad.

"Pero es material es..." dijo Poseidon.

"Lo se"

"¿Como es posible?" pregunto Hades.

"Yo tampoco me explicó como es que tenía algo así" dijo Hefesto.

Aparte de estos cuatro todos los demás estaban confundidos de lo que hablaban.

"Esta bien alto" dijo Apolo hartó de no entender de lo hablaban. "¿Que tiene de especial que este hecho de **Oró** **Imperial?** "

"No **Imperial,** es **Celestial** " corrigió Poseidon a su sobrino.

"¿Cual es la diferencia?" Hermes preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Esta ves Hades respondió. "La diferencia es que el **Oró** **Celestial,** es el metal divino más valioso en la existencia. Incluso más que la **Plata** **Celestial** con las que están hechas las armas de Artemisa"

Artemisa se levantó de su tronó. "Tienes que estar bromeando! Sabes cuantos desafíos tuve que superar para conseguir ese material porque me dijeron que era el mejor!" grito Artemisa por alguna razón ya esta perdiendo sus estribos fácilmente por cualquier razón que tenga que ver con ese tipo encapuchado.

"¡Artemisa sintate!" ordenó Zeus. Su hija de mala gana se volvió a sentar.

"La razón por la que ninguno de ustedes sabían de este metal, es porque es tan escaso que se considera inexistente, un mito" respondió Zeus.

"Lamentablemente el Olimpo no cuenta con suministros de este valioso material, mientras que el panteón Indu es la única facción que posee **Oro celestial** , aunque sólo tienen un pocosegún nuestros espías" dijo Poseidon con una mueca.

Los demás dioses guardaron silencio a la información que sus tres principales deidades y el dios de la forja les revelaron, analizando con cuidado esta información. A excepción de:

Ares, que actualmente afilaba una espada sin importarle una baratija (según él).

Dionisio, que seguía bebiendo vino.

Afrodita, que miraba el brazalete en la mano de su marido con un brilló en sus ojos, deseando a un más esa joyería al saber que estaba hecho del material más valioso en la existencia.

Y sorprendente Atena quién estaba viendo todavía el recuerdo, repitiendo algunas partes analizándolas muy seriamente.

"Entonces..." fue Apolo quien rompió el silencio. "¿Nos pueden decir porqué el **Oró Celestial** es tan valioso?"

Los tres hijos de Cronos se miraron, pero fue Hades quien respondió. "Cómo saben muchas de las armas u objetos antiguos hechos por el primer panteón creados por **Caos,** son extremadamente poderosos y hasta algunos dioses los tomaron como símbolos de poder. Pero luego se descubrió que todas estas armas están hechas a basé de **Oro Celestial** "

Hades luego miró a su sobrino que estaba experimentando con el brazalete. "Hefesto, ¿porque no les dices el ejemplo más notable de las propiedades del **Oro Celestial**?"

El dios herrero levantó la vista para ver a todos los presentes mirándolo, suspirando dejó el brazalete. "No es un hecho muy conocido pero hay una facción que tuvo en sus manos la mayor cantidad de **Oro Celestial** desde la antigüedad"

"¿Cual es esa facción?" pregunto Demeter.

"La de los ángeles" respondió Hefesto tomando por sorpresa algunos. "Hace milenios el **Dios bíblico** encontró una gran cantidad de **Oro Celestial** en las ruinas del primer panteón"

"Entonces los ángeles tienen todo ese material" dijo Hermes.

"Como dijo Hefesto lo solían tener" respondió Poseidon. "El **Dios bíblico** lo utilizó todo en lo que muchos incluyéndonos lo consideramos un desperdicio"

"¿En que los usó?" preguntó Hera al no saber nada de esto, pero como la mayoría, no se interesa en los asuntos de otros panteones.

Hefesto no dijo nada un momento, ya que lo va a revelar sería sorprendente. "El **Dios bíblico,** utilizó todo para que los humanos tuvieran forma de defenderse de lo sobrenatural"

Fue Hestia que descubrió inmediatamente lo que su sobrino deformé dijo, antes que los demás. "N-no refirieres a ésos..." término recibiendo miradas interrogantes de los que no sabían.

Zeus se levantó de su tronó ganando la atención de todos.

"Si... El **Dios bíblico** utilizó todo el **Oró Celestial** para crear los **Sacred gears!"**

...

Todos los dioses se quedaron sin palabras (a excepción de Atena, Hefesto y los tres grandes).

Hefesto empezó hablar mientras admiraba el brazalete. "Ahora entienden el verdadero valor de este material, todos los **Sacred gears** fueron hechos con un poco de **Oro Celestial,** como herrero admito que todos los gears sin importar su poder o utilidad son obras maestra que ni yo por el momento podre recrear sin este material" admitió.

Artemisa después de hallar nuevamente su voz hizo una pregunta. "Si eso es verdad, ¿qué me dices de las trece armas que se rumorean que son capaces de matarnos?"

"Las **13 Longinos** " fue Hades que decidió contestar. "Ha diferencia de los demás gears que varían su contenido de Oró, las 13 están 100% hechas de **Oro Celestial** "

"Pero eso no tiene sentido, ya me e encontrado con los portadores de diferentes **Sacred gears** y la mayoría no parecen tener nada de Oró, por **Orden** algunos ni si quiera tienen forma física!" dijo Artemisa un poco agitada.

"Esa es una de las razones por las que es tan valioso" dijo Hefesto con calma. "Las propiedades del **Oro Celestial** son de ser altamente compatibles a cualquier tipo de energía ya sea divina, santa, demoníaca, draconiana y cualquier otra que se les ocurra. El Oró absorbe energía cómo una esponja sin límites claros ya que el **impulsado** **gears** y el **divina** **dividiendo** son capaces de contener las almas de los **Dragones Celestiales.** Conforme como se fabriquen el **Oró Celestial** cambia su misma existencia para adaptarse a la potencia con las que se fusionen" término contestando las preguntas de todos.

Zeus a un de pie miró a su hija cazadora. "Es por eso que en este instante capturar a este mortal se a convertido en máxima prioridad en el Olimpo. ARTEMISA! Tu y tus cazadoras traerán a este hombre vivo ante nosotros, para averiguar donde hay más **Oró Celestial,** así el Olimpo se convertirá en la facción más poderosa!" término con truenos retumbando.

Artemisa hizo una mueca ya que ella sólo quiere matar al hombre, pero luego sonrió, Zeus sólo dijo traerlo vivo no dijo nada de traerlo sin algunas extremidades. "Como órdenes padre"

"Zeus espera"

Hera la reina del Olimpo le habló a su maridó a un que también va dirigido a todos. "Reconozco las habilidades de Artemisa, pero este hombre ya a demostrado poder escapar de ella"

Artemisa miró a su madrastra. "Eso sólo fue suerte, no volverá a ocurrir" respondió fríamente.

Hera la miró con seriedad. "El hecho que ocurriera ya es motivó para tomar precauciones"

Zeus considerando por una vez la opinión de su esposa preguntó. "¿Que propones querida?"

"Que un dios la acompañe como copia de seguridad, así se incrementará las probabilidades de captur-" Hera no término ya que fue interrumpida.

"Yo iré! Me muero de ganas de luchar contra ese tipo!" Ares grito con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro.

"Denegado!" respondió fuertemente Hera molesta con su hijo bestial por interrumpirla. "Esta clase de misión requiere paciencia y sutiliza, cosas en las que eres horrible"

Ares apretando los dientes se volvió a sentar ya que nunca nadie esta de acuerdo con el en hacer una masacre, bueno luego se animaría con joder con la mujer de su hermanó deformé.

"¿Entonces con quien quieres enviar junto a Artemisa, hermana?" preguntó Demeter a la esposa del padre de su hija.

"La mejor opción en este caso sería Atena" Hera propuso.

Artemisa que hiba a negar la ayuda cuándo Ares gritó, pensó mejor cuándo Hera dijo que Atena era la mejor opción, ellas ya han trabajado juntas en el pasado y son temidas como unos de los dúos más peligrosos en el mundo sobrenatural, plus Atena es una de las pocas diosas que pude llamar amiga.

"Estoy de acuerdo si es Atena, con ella esta caza debería ser sencilla"

Apolo decidió bajar de la nube a su hermana. "Estas segura de eso hermanita, a un que logres localizarlo, ese tipo estaba encapuchado, seré como buscar una aguja en un pajar"

Artemisa miró irritada a su gemelo. "Sólo te quiero decir que yo encontré esa aguja... ¡Y por última vez yo soy la mayor!"

"Si pero después de una semana, además de que no sabes como luce el tipo" contrataco Apolo.

La diosa de la Caza quiso protestar pero tuvo que admitir que sin conocer la cara de ese hombre esta caza sería más problemática.

"Ese no será un problema"

Todos voltearon a ver a la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra.

Atena estuvo todo el tiempo viendo el vídeo en repetidas ocasiones, ella ya sabía sobre el **Oró Celestial** y había previsto que Artemisa la enviaran a capturar a este hombre, así que colocó toda su atención en estudiar el vídeo de principio a fin, para a averiguar la identidad de este hombre.

"Descubristes algo Atena?" preguntó Hades.

"Si" respondió la diosa de la sabiduría. "Hefesto repite la parte en la que literalmente Artemisa explota" dijo ignorando la mirada de la diosa de la Caza.

Hefesto miró sin comprender pero hizo lo que dijo su antiguo enamoramiento. En la ventana se reprodujo ese momento.

"Ahora quiero que presten atención" dijo seriamente la diosa de la sabiduría. "Si estoy en lo cierto (como siempre) en este instante sabremos la identidad de este sujeto"

Ante esas palabras todos miraron nuevamente el recuerdo, incluso los que no estaban interesados.

Vieron nuevamente cuando Artemisa hiba a explotar, pero la imagen se detuvo por Atena.

"Hefesto has que ese momento pase lo más lentamente posible" ordenó la diosa de la sabiduría. "Y enfoca toda la ventana a ese hombre"

Nadie objeto ante esa orden, Hefesto con unos movimientos de mano ajustó la imagen totalmente al tipo, y relantetiso el recuerdo.

Vieron un poco con interés como todo se hizo más lento, cuando la energía de la explosión se dirigía al hombre, en un destelló dorado una serié de escudos lo protegieron, no eran como **Rho Aias** pero se notaban que eran tesoros de gran valor.

"En serió cuantos artefactos antiguos tiene?" cuestionó Hermes.

"Callate esto parece bueno" Apolo callo a su media-hermano.

Después de que los escudos lo protegieran de lo peor de la explosión (notando que ellos no tenían ni un rasguño pero nadie dijo nada) estos se disolvieron en polvo dorado, revelando al encapuchado con su mano libre extendida, en otro flash agrandaron los ojos cuando apareció un cascó que conocían bastante bien.

"¡Que es esta blasfemia!" grito Hades inundando todo el Olimpo con su energía divina oscura asustando a todos los dioses menores y cazadoras. "¡Como es que ese mortal tiene mi casco si esta seguro en mi palacio en el inframundo!"

"Calma Hades" dijo Atena no verse afectada por este nivel de poder como los demás olímpicos. "Es por eso que estamos aquí para averiguar como ese tipo también tiene mi lanza"

Hades respiró un par de veces disminuyendo su poder, una vez calmado hizo un gesto con la mano para que prosigan.

Volviendo al recuerdo como el sujeto sostenía el **Casco de Hades** este soltó la **Lanza** **de** **Atena** la cual desapareció de la misma forma que los escudo, con la mano recién librada agarró su manto quitándoselo en un momento.

Este era el momento de la verdad todos se inclinaron un poco para saber la identidad de este hombre. Cuando el manto dejó su cuerpo hubo una estática, después de que la imagen se acomodó todos entraron en shock, nadie se salvo de dejar caer su quijada incluso los más dignos, ya que nadie se esperaba esto...

Un niño.

Un niño pequeño.

Un niño pequeño que no aparentaba más de 6 años.

Era una cosita la mitad del tamaño de la forma adolescente de Artemisa, con cabello rubio dorado como el sol pero no tan brillante como el de Apolo sino que parecía en tener un balance perfecto para admirar. Piel ligeramente bronceada, unos ojos carmesís con pupilas rasgadas, tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla asiéndolo ver más adorable, su ropa aunque un poco sucia y de un estilo que nunca han visto, notaron que la calidad de de ella es comparable a la que sólo los dioses usan.

En conclusión nunca han visto a un niño tan perfecto.

"U-uun n-niño..." susurro Artemisa sin apartar la vista de la imagen detenida de ese infante. "¡Un niño! Fui burlada por un niño pequeño!"

"Calmate Artemisa, como puedes ver no es un niño normal" Hestia trató de calmar a su sobrina.

"¡Ahhh~!" arrullo Afrodita. "Nunca he visto un niño tan hermoso~! Supera incluso a Adonis~!"

Eso ganó una mueca de Hades en el recordatorio del hombre con el que lo engaño su esposa.

Afrodita no le importo la mueca de Hades continuó. "Una vez que Artemisa lo capture, me lo quiero quedar~. Ya puedo ver lo una vez que crezca será el hombre más apuesto del todos los reinos~!" grito excitada.

Los demás prefirieron ignorarla conociendo que la diosa del amor tiene muchos fetiches, uno de ellos es ser un poco pedófila.

Ares sólo apretó los dientes, sosteniendo su espada más fuerte, en silencio prometió que ese mocoso no llegaría a la adultes.

Atena decidió hablar. "Ahora que puedo sentir mejor su presencia no es un vampiro como pensé al principio por sus ojos, esta clase de sentimiento es divino, un semidiós tal vez, pero nunca supe de un semidiós con esta cantidad de divinidad, es más como si fuera un dios joven, pero este tipo de divinidad no es de nuestra facción, ni nórdica, egipcia, shinto o cualquier otra que me he topado" término con desconcierto.

Como todos se recuperaron de la sorpresa, Zeus se levantó una ves más de su tronó. "Eso no cambia nada ahora sabemos como luce ese niño, Artemisa y Atena irán al mundo mortal para traerlo ante el Olimpo" mando con (una vez más) truenos en el fondo.

Las dos diosas mencionadas sólo asintieron a su padre.

Artemisa dirigió su atención a dios herrero quien seguía comprobando la joyería. "Hefesto necesitaré el brazalete para seguir el rastro del **Niño** " dijo con amargura el final.

El dios de la forja parecía reacio a devolverle el brazalete, suspirando le arrojó la joyería devuelta. "Sólo asegurate de devolverlo ya tenía planeado en convertirlo en una de mis mejores creaciones"

Atrapando el brazalete Artemisa consoló a su media-hermano. "No te preocupes cuándo atrapemos ese niño seguramente nos dirá de donde consiguió este **Oró** **Celestial"**

"Bien yo como el rey del Olimpo doy como terminado esta reunión!" término Zeus desapareciendo cuando un rayo que salió de sabe donde lo golpeó.

Los demás dioses se transportaron con sus propios estilos.

Afrodita antes de irse mira la imagen de niño, con un chasquido de sus dedos un retrato en un cuadro de su tamaño mostraba al niño sólo con la ropa limpia y el mar en el fondo. Con un chillido feliz abrazó el gran cuadro para ponerlo enfrenté de su cama, se trasportó devuelta a su palacio dejando sólo una niebla rosa con olor a perfume.

Las tres diosas vírgenes sólo tenían una expresión en blanco en las acciones de la diosa de la lujuria.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Artemisa se dirigió a sus cazadoras que tenían una expresión de asco en lo que hizo Afrodita.

"Zoe, Phoebe las mandaré de vuelta al campamento para que preparen todo" mandó la diosa de la Caza.

"Si mi señora" dijeron ambas cazadoras antes de que Artemisa las mando devuelta.

"Yo también me retiró, necesitó comprobar unas cosas en mi templo. Te veo en un momento en tu campamento Artemisa" dijo Atena, mientras que la diosa de la Caza sólo asintió.

"No sean demasiado duras con el niño"

Ambas diosas miraron a su tía favorita quien seguía atendiendo la fogata.

Hestia paro de mover la leña y las miró. "Sólo recuerden que no van a capturar a un monstruo si no a un niño pequeño. No importa las habilidades que tenga pude sentir que estaba aterrado de ti Artemisa"

...

Las dos diosas estuvieron un momento en silencio en lo que acaba de decir Hestia.

Fue Atena quien respondió. "Sea un niño o no eso no cambia que pueda convertirse en un peligro para el Olimpo si tiene más de nuestra armas o si otra facción lo captura antes que nosotros... Aunque debo admitir que me siento un poco mal en lo que Afrodita le va hacer una ves que lo traigamos" término con un poco de culpa al final en el pensamiento de esa diosa pedófila.

Hestia sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, volvió a atender el fuego sintiendo lástima por el niño.

Viendo como la primera hija de Cronos y Rhea ya no diría nada, ambas diosas fueron a prepararse para dar caza al niño.

Artemisa tenía una expresión oscura en su rostro, niño o no ella haría pagar a ese muchacho por toda la humillación que la hizo pasar.

Sin importar que!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Naruto)

El hijo del Rey de Héroes, no había parado de correr desde hace dos horas, y estaba seguro que ya casi llegaba a su destino. Pero de repente se detuvo cuando un un sentimiento lo inundó por primera ves en su corta vida.

Era como si alguien le allá arrojado el agua más helada por toda la espalda. Empezó a mirar alrededor con sospecha y un poco de miedo, pero no notaba nada raro.

 **"¿Que pasa compañero?"** pregunto Agni desde el brazalete rojo.

"Nada sólo sentí como si algo frío me pasará por la espalda" respondió Naruto aún mirando a los lados.

 **"Recuerda ese sentimiento"** dijo Rundra desde el brazalete verde. **"Normalmente es tú instinto advirtiéndote de que algo peligroso o muy molestó esta por pasarte"**

"Entendido" suspiro con alivió al no ver ni sentir nada peligro.

 **"Animate compañero ya casi llegamos"** dijo Agni.

Naruto paso unos árboles donde notó un camino de piedra el cuál llevaba a una aldea rodeada de una barricada de madera como protección, pero a diferencia de Uruk que era una gran ciudad con todos sus edificios hechos del mármol más fino, esta tenía chozas de madera (recuerden es un príncipe por muy humilde que quiera parecer).

Las casas de madera a un lado hay algo en esa aldea que lo hizo cauteloso.

Un hecho no muy conocido es que su madre no tenía el sobre nombre de 'niña salvaje' por su aspecto exótico, si no por su gran afinidad hacía la naturaleza, a tal punto que podía tomar la energía natural y combinarla con su propia, dándole un gran impulso de atributos, como una fuerza física que incluso superaba a su padre, mayores reflejos, entre otras más. Pero también le otorgó una habilidad pasiva de sentir todas las energías a un si intentan esconderla, así como la habilidad de sentir los sentimientos negativos.

Esa misma habilidad de sensor junto con su afinidad a la naturaleza fueron heredados a su hijo.

Es por eso que Naruto se mantuvo observando la aldea ya que la totalidad de ella había usuarios de magia. La mayoría débiles pero unos pocos competentes por lo que pudo sentir.

A un con eso no era un peligro para él, la única razón por la que fue cauteloso es por que según sus estudios sólo un pequeño porcentaje de humanos es compatible con la magia, es por eso que pensó que era raro un lugar como esta aldea este lleno de magos.

Fue cuando oyó algo acercándose, miró que por el camino de piedra una careta de madera jalada por un caballo se dirigía a la aldea. Como estaba lo suficientemente cerca pudo notar cuatro pasajeros.

Los cuatro tenían el cabello de color marrón, para los estándares humanos tenían un atractivo sobrenatural, los dos que están en la parte delantera dirigiendo la careta son hombres vistiendo una camiseta y pantalones sencillos. En la parte de atrás eran dos mujeres por lo que pudo ver, llevaban vestidos largos de color marón.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que todos tenían orejas largas y puntiagudas.

Naruto sólo se quedó parado mirando como la careta ya casi llegaba a la entrada de la aldea, preguntando en voz alta a nadie en especial. "¿Que eran"

 **"¿Que pasa compañero acoso es tu primera vez viendo a los** **FAE** **?"** pregunta Agni.

"¿FAE?" cuestionó el joven príncipe.

 **"Es una forma de referirse en general a todos los seres mágicos en esta parte del mundo. los que acabamos de ver son elfos"** respondió Rundra.

"Ehh... Ah! pero yo pensé que los elfos se mantienen ocultos de los humanos y que vivían en los árboles" dijo Naruto recordando lo que le dijo su profesor (aunque no estaba prestando mucha atención).

 **"Esos serían los elfos de bosque. Al parecer la aldea de más adelante es una de elfos de tierra"** le informó Agni.

 **"Estas de suerte compañero a diferencia que otros de su especie, los elfos de tierra adoptaron la cultura humana, y por lo general son amigables con los viajeros"** dijo Rundra con optimismo.

Naruto lo pensó un momento, al parecer ir a la aldea de elfos era su mejor opción para reunir información, además después de correr sin detenerse casi 300 kilómetros lo dejó hambriento, aprovecharía para conseguir comida.

Primero se retiró la capucha de su manto, para disminuir la ilusión, así podrá interactuar con los elfos sin que sospechen de él por su corta edad.

"Bien todo listo!" grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa. "Recuerden ni una palabra" ordenó chocando los brazaletes.

...

...

...

"Excelente, en marcha!" grito Naruto satisfecho dirigiéndose a la aldea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Aldea de los elfos de tierra)

Medio día.

Actualmente estaba en la plaza del pueblo, viendo como los elfos hacían su vida diaria así como uno que otro humano, viajeros tal vez?.

También había puestos repartidos vendiendo su mercancía, como frutas, carne, baratijas, etc. Pero lo que el buscaba en este momento era donde podía comer una buena comida.

Fue cuando vio una casa de madera en donde al parecer vendían comida, si las mesas y sillas de madera en el interior y exterior del local, junto a una variad personas ya comiendo en algunas de ellas era cualquier indicación.

Se detuvo un momento antes de dar un pazo más, si en ese local comerciaban comida necesitaba con que pagar.

Asiendo un puño con su mano, cerró los ojos y buscó dentro de las **Puertas de babilonia,** ahí vio montañas y montañas y montañas y montañas, tantas que no podía contar montañas de Oró, pero sólo necesitaba una proporción minúscula de su riqueza sin fin.

Abriendo su puño reveló una pequeña moneda de Oró sin garabatos. No quería utilizar descuidadamente su Oró para no llamar mucho la atención por eso esperaba que esta pequeña moneda no atraiga sospechas.

Dirigiéndose al local decidió sentarse en una de las mesas en el interior, después de ocupar lugar en una silla no tubo que esperar mucho cuando una joven elfa se le acercó al parecer para tomar su orden, una vez parada al lado suyo notó sus características.

Al parecer tiene la apariencia de una mujer de 16 años, su cabello era largo asta la cintura de color rubio dorado a diferencia de los demás atado con una coleta al final, su piel era blanca, con un par de ojos color rubi, llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color azul claro que la hacia ver bonita (nada sexual ya que sólo es un niño).

"Bienvenido, me llamó Helena, ¿que le gustaría ordenar señor?" se presentó la elfa con una pequeña inclinación.

"Sólo algo refrescante y una comida caliente" dijo Naruto más seguro al no sentir ningún sentimiento negativo de Helena. Le presentó la moneda de Oró. "¿Con esto será suficiente?

La elfa tomó la moneda y la analizó, después lo miró. "Me permite un momento señor"

El sólo asintió un poco preocupado por si fue descubierto, la miró dirigiéndose a lo que supuso era la cocina. Desde ahí vio que le dio la moneda a una elfa que parecía un poco mayor, quien inspeccionó la moneda antes de asentir a Helena.

Un momento después Helena regreso a su mesa. "Todo esta en orden en un momento le traigo su pedido"

Naruto sólo asintió aliviado de que no hubo ni un problema. Miró a Helena como ella puso algo enfrenté de él sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué es esto?" cuestionó al ver trozos de formes de metal.

Helena también lo miró sin comprender. "Es su cambio 3 Ragnas de plata y 5 de bronce"

Naruto asintió tomándolas al ver que probablemente esta es la moneda que se usa hoy en día.

"Si me disculpa en un momento vuelvo con su comida" dijo Helena llendo a atender a otros clientes.

Naruto sólo esperó con paciencia por su comida. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que vio a Helena acercándose ahora con una charola, cuándo llegó empezó a colocar los platillos en su mesa tuvo que admitir que olían y lucían bien.

Primero vio con extrañeza que todos los utensilios eran de madera, ya que el sólo a comido en vajillas hechas de Oro, plata o cristal.

Pero la comida no lo decepcionó una jarra con un vaso lleno de jugó de frutas, estofado de conejo, un filete de carné, una ensalada y un pan recién horneado.

Su padre de seguro arrojaría esta comida al suelo llamándola porquería para los cerdos exclamando que sólo la comida más fina merece ser degustada por él. Pero él heredó el paladar de su madre mientras sepa bueno y no sea dañino lo comería, aunque todavía disfruta lo que su padre cocinaba cuando ningún chef lo satisfacía. Carne de hidra, de dragón, de grifo, la fruto del árbol dorado, del edén y otros ingredientes mitológicos.

Hací que empezó a devorar la comida en la mesa pero a un con modales que le inculcó su madre. cuando estaba bebiendo el jugó de frutas no notó a Helena tomando asiento enfrenté de él.

"¿Así que es lo que hace un noble en un lugar como este?" pregunto Helena con un pequeña sonrisa.

"Urgg" Naruto abrió los ojos casi atragantándose con su bebida, tosiendo unas cuantas veces levantó la vista para ver a la elfa sonriendole.

Regulando su respiración normal le preguntó. "¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un noble?"

Helena sólo le dio una mirada sin expresión. "No muchos pagan una simple comida con una ragma de Oró puro, además a un con lo hambriento que estabas todavía comistes con los modales que sólo se ve en los nobles" dijo sus razones.

Naruto estaba impresionado en como la elfa se dio cuenta de todo esto o tan sólo fue tan obvio que nadie dijo nada.

"Entonces...?"

Naruto salió de sus reflexiones dándose cuenta que Helena todavía seguía aquí, aunque puede sacar provecho para cumplir su propósito original por el que vino aquí.

"Te puedo responder el porque, si tú éstas dispuesta a responder algunas preguntas de las mías. ¿Te parece bien?" dijo esperando que la curiosidad de la elfa rubia la haga aceptar.

Helena parecía pensarlo, golpeando ligeramente su barbilla con el dedo antes de asentir.

Naruto decidió decirle sólo el porque estaba aquí, el nunca diría toda su vida a un extraño. "La verdad es que estoy perdido"

La elfa levantó una ceja. "¿En serió?"

"Si... Es por eso que agradecería si me dices en donde estoy?"

Helena siguió dándole una mirada en blanco antes de cerrar los ojos y menear la cabeza con diversión, mirándolo nuevamente le respondió. "Estas en la villa Tualk, ubicada en las tierras del norte pertenecientes a la familia Melven"

"¿La familia Melven?" cuestionó.

La elfa parecía un poco sorprendida. "Ho! No los conoces son una casa noble con las que el jefe de la aldea hizo un trató hace 112 años para poder construir nuestra aldea en sus tierras, su castillo se encuentra a diez kilómetros de aquí hacia el este"

Naruto memorizó esta información en casó de que sea necesaria en el futuro. Entonces escuchó a Helena murmurar.

"Aunque después de que muriera el antiguo señor Melven, las cosas han sido un poco difíciles , el heredero incremento los impuestos, mandando a sus hombres para cobrar y llevarse algunas mujeres cada mes, inclusive obligó a mi hermana mayor a unirse a su ejército" dijo Helena con una cara de tristeza.

Luego se dio cuenta que la había oído, agitando las manos se disculpó. "Lo siento. No era mi intensión decirte cosas que no te incumben"

"No te preocupes, la verdad me has ayudado mucho" apaciguó a la elfa.

Estuvieron hablando un rato mientras Naruto comía, cuándo término de comer miró por la ventana viendo que ya se había vuelto un poco tardé. Ahora tenía que encontrar donde pasar la noche.

"A cinco casas a la derecha de aquí hay una posada en la que podrás quedarte un par de días por una ragna de bronce" dijo Helena de algún modo supo lo que estaba pensando, levantándose para recoger los platos sucios.

Naruto también se levantó. "Fue un placer conocerte Helena fuiste de gran ayuda"

"De nada... Esto..."

Naruto se dio cuenta que no le había dicho su nombre y esperaba no hacerlo, pero pensó que es lo menos que puede decirle ya que ella fue muy amable con él.

"Naruto... Naruto Namikaze"

Helena mostró una gran sonrisa. "Un placer conocerte Naruto, vuelve pronto"

"Vendré otra vez, adiós"

Naruto saludo mientras salía por la puerta. Empezó a caminar hacia la posada que Helena le recomendó. Unos minutos después llegó a una casa de dos pisos más grande y ancha que las otras, entrando fue a la recepción donde vio un elfo atendiendo a otros humanos. Esperó un momento a que terminara con los demás.

"Disculpe" llamó al elfo masculino cuando este término.

El elfo se fijo en el hombre con manto. "Si que desea?"

"Rentar un cuarto por un par de noches" respondió el niño disfrazado.

El elfo asintió tomando algo de su escritorio. "Sería una ragna de bronce por favor"

Naruto asintió dándole la ragna.

Tomando la _ragna_ el elfo le entregó una tarjeta verde. "Coloque esta tarjeta cerca de la puerta número 9 la cual esta en el segundo pisó y esta se abrirá. No se preocupe por devolverla pasando la fecha límite esta desaparece"

Naruto cabeceó, tomando la tarjeta se dirigió a su cuarto, subiendo por las escaleras miró una decena de puertas. Gracias a su anillo pudo comprender los números en la puertas, llegando a la número 9 utilizó la tarjeta para abrirla.

Entrando vio una pequeño cuarto con una ventana, una cama y una mesita de noche al lado. Una escusa patética en lo que tendría que dormir nada comparable a su antigua habitación la cual era más grande que toda la posada.

Suspirando se quitó el manto colocándolo en la mesita luego se dirigió a la cama, sentándose en ella comparó que no era tan suave como su cama tamaño rey. Pero estaba limpia por lo menos.

Acostándose poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza miró al techó pensando con tristeza que va a hacer su primera noche sin su familia.

 **"Bueno... Fue un buen primer pasó, ¿no creés?"** Dijo Agni.

Naruto suspiro "si me había olvidado de ustedes"

 **"Nos ordenastes que no dijéramos nada con gente alrededor, pero ya estas sólo"** dijoRundra.

"Si... La verdad tenía la esperanza que hablaran para poder mandarlos de nuevo a la bodega" dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa aún sin apartar la mirada del techó.

 **"Eso es cruel compañero!"** gritó Agni.

 **"Dejando a Agni alado (hey!) ¿que planeas hacer ahora?"** preguntó Rundra.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento antes de responder. "Tengo un par de ideas, pero ahora voy a dormir, me despiertan en la mañana" dijo invocando una sábana de la más alta calidad colocándola sobre su cuerpo, se acomodo y cerró los ojos.

 **"Entendido!...Ouch!"** gritaron las espadas demoníacas antes de gritar de dolor cuando Naruto las golpeó una sobre otra por gritar a una persona que quiere dormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Media noche)

 **"Com...p.."**

 **"Com...pa..o"**

 **"Compañero"**

 **"Naruto despierta!"**

De un sobresaltó Naruto se despertó, sentado en la cama miró a los brazaletes demoníacos con irritación. "¿Que?!" pregunto más como un gruñido.

 **"Escucha"** dijoAgni.

Naruto levantó una ceja, pero antes que pueda decir algo escuchó algo, concentrándose intento escuchar los sonidos desconcertantes asta que los identificó.

Gritos.

Gritos de terror de mujeres y niños.

" **Rápido** **mira por la ventana"** sugirió Rundra.

Levantándose se dirigió a la ventana, asiendo a un lado las cortinas agrandó los ojos cuando vio el estado de la aldea.

Era de noche pero la aldea una vez tranquila y alegre, no era más que un caos. Algunas casas están en llamas, vio como soldados humanos mataban a los elfos, unos cuantos se defendían con hechizos de fuego pero eran sometidos por los soldados gracias a su mayor número, también noto como perseguían y capturaban a las elfas llevándolas a la misma dirección.

" **Cuidado hay alguien en el pasillo"** advirtió Agni.

Naruto dando se cuenta de eso se dirigió silenciosamente al lado de la puerta y se pegó en la pared, fue cuándo oyó pasos pesados por el pasillo, así como voces ásperas de adultos varones.

"Hombre eso se sintió genial nunca lo había hecho con una elfa"

"Si fue realmente excitante la expresión de ese elfo que sólo podía mirar como nos cogimos a su esposa"

"Pero no creés que el capitán se enoje por no haberla llevado, sus órdenes eran traer a todas las mujeres vivas a la entrada de pueblo"

"Esa puta se lo merecesia por arañarme la cara, además hay muchas de ésas perras de orejas puntiagudas. Debemos darnos prisa escuche que la mayoría son jóvenes y vírgenes"

"Tienes razón, vamos rápido ya no parece haber nadie aquí"

Cuándo los dos hombres se fueron, Naruto tomó su manto de la mesita y se los puso con todo y capucha. Saliendo de la habitación se digirió por las escaleras al primer piso donde esta la recepción. Con una orden mental Agni y Rundra cambiaron a su forma de espadas.

" **Compañero** **tienes que estar preparado a lo que estas apuntó de ver, matente fuerte ya que estos son los verdaderos colores del mundo no sólo blanco y negro"** advirtió Rundra con seriedad.

Naruto no dijo nada, llegando al primer piso todo parecía normal hasta que vio al elfo dueño de la posada atado a una silla, rápidamente fue para ayudarlo. Pero cuando llegó sus ojos de abrieron en horror, ya que el elfo amable tenía toda su cara ensangrentada, pero lo más enfermó fue que tenía sus intestinos por fuera por un corte de espada ocasionándole una muerte lentan y dolorosa.

También notó que el elfo no apartaba su mirada en frente de él, volteando vio algo que lo hizo soltar sus espadas.

Una elfa adulta pero hermosa tenía sus ropas rasgadas exponiendo sus pechos su falda estaba levantada hasta arriba exponiendo su condición de mujer tanto esta como su boca segregaban un líquido blanco, algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban morados como si las hubieran golpeado, por último tenía las marcas de dos grandes manos alrededor de su cuello al parecer fue asfixiada hasta la muerte.

Naruto sólo se cubrió la boca aguantando las ganas de vomitar, su joven mente no sabiendo como procesar esta escena.

" **Sal de ella compañero tienes que ser fuerte!"** gritó Agni.

Naruto no le hizo caso, sólo mirando a la elfa que fue brutalmente violada, sintiendo por alguna razón una sensación de hundimiento.

 **"¡Reacciona Naruto, si ni vuelves a tus sentidos esa elfa amiga tuya sufrirá el mismo destino que esta mujer!"** gritó Rundra.

Eso sacó a Naruto de su trance. "¿Helena?"

 **"Si no te acuerdas de lo que dijeron esos tipos, que llevarían a todas las mujeres a la entrada de la aldea"** le respondió Agni.

Se dio cuenta que Agni y Rundra tenían razón el temor fue reemplazado por preocupación e ira si ésos mestizos se atreven hacerles daño a Helena o a otra mujer, no les mostraría misericordia y en ellos caería toda la irá del Rey.

Sus ojos una vez más cambiaron a rojo carmesí, recogiendo sus espadas salió de la posada sin antes dar una inclinación respetuosa a la desafortunada pareja esperando que encuentre la paz en la otra vida.

Una vez afuera miró alrededor viendo que ya no había soldados, todo estaba desolado, dando un saltó a una azotea luego a otra se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea donde seguramente esas basuras ya terminaron de reunir a los habitantes de Tualk.

En unos segundos recorrió la mitad de la aldea llegando a la entrada donde vio a un pelotón de soldados de cien hombres.

Mirando con más cuidado desde la sima de una casa vio que tenían arrodillados a todos los elfos separándolos según sus sexos, las mujeres miraban con horror como los soldados golpeaban a sus amigos, esposos, hijos para que no pudieran defenderse.

Esa escena lleno de ira al príncipe de babilonia, salto al piso para poner fin a esta barbarie, aterrizando suavemente se dirijo sin ningún cuidado hacia un par de soldados que jalaban por la fuerza a una elfa de cabello plateado con un vestido gris hacia el medio del campo.

Naruto pudo sentir sus emociones negativas para saber lo que quieren hacer a la pobre chica. Planeaban violarla enfrente de todos, lástima para ellos que él esta aquí.

Caminando hacia los soldados que ya estaban desnudando a la elfa con la intención de hacerles pagar con su vida. El no es un niño normal él como el hijo del **Rey de Héroes** sabe que hay ocasiones en las que se debe tomar vidas y esta es una de esas ocasiones.

Nadie lo veía gracias a su manto, parándose detrás del soldado que tenía la piernas de la elfa separadas con su miseria de fuera mientras que el otro soldado sometía a la chica.

Levantó a Agni la cual empezó a emitir llamas. Hizo su movimiento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Vista de la elfa)

Los habitantes de Tualk no sabían porque tuvo que pasar esto.

Era una noche como cualquiera la mayoría ya estaban dormidos y otros se preparaban para un nuevo mañana. Pero de repente las grandes puertas de la aldea se abrieron, de ahí todo se fue al infierno.

Antorchas fueron lanzadas a unas casas ocasionándo que éstas se incendiaran, hombres uniformados allanaron nuestros hogares tomando a las mujeres y niños mientras que a los hombres los mataban, los que pudieron salir de sus casas no duran mucho ya que habían más de estos soldados por toda la aldea.

Ellos pueden tener magia pero no eran soldados o magos así que fueron vencidos.

Nos reunieron en el campo cerca de las compuertas, poniendo frente a frente con nuestros amigos, ya sabíamos lo que planeaban mirándolos mejor los reconocimos como los soldados de melven quienes eran conocidos por violar a las mujeres de los pueblos que invadían.

Sólo podíamos mirar con impotencia como ellos golpeaban a los hombres de la aldea.

Pero como si no fuera poco unos soldados se fijaron en ella tal vez por su cabellera plateada que resaltaba entre la multitud. Entre en pánico cuando se me acercaron con sonrisas siniestras y la arrastraron fuera de las demás.

"Hyaa! Suelten me!" gritó con miedo, pero eso sólo parecían excitarlos más.

"Hermana!" un elfo que aparentaba 14 años grito, pero fue silenciado cuando un soldado lo golpeó en el estómago.

"Callate maldito elfo o quieres que te mate!" grito el soldado sacando su espada.

"No! No le hagan daño por favor!" gritó para que no lastimen a su hermano menor.

Unos de los tipos que la sostenían se acercó a su rostro. "¿Que tal si hacemos un trató? Nos das un buen momento y dejamos ir a tu hermano, un buen trató verdad"

No respondío. Debatiendo consiguo misma, pero él tipo volvió a hablar.

"Demasiado tarde la oferta expiró" se empezó a reír junto con todos sus compañeros. Miró al tipo que sometía a mi hermano. "Hey tu! Trae a ese niño aquí vamos a mostrarle como volvemos a su hermana una mujer! Disfruten del espectáculo chicos!"

Todos los soldados no! Cerdos dieron un gritó arregle, trajeron a mi hermano y lo arrodillaron a unos metros de mí mientras que los dos que me sostenían empezaron arrancarme la ropa a un cuando luchaba.

Empezaron a manocearme y la mermé en lugares que sólo su futuro esposo debería hacer, cuando él que estaba en su cintura empezó a separarle las piernas por la fuerza y acercó su asquerosa cosa a su entrada cerró los ojos aceptando el cruel destino que le tocó.

...

...

...

No llegaba. El dolor de perder su virginidad con esta escoria de hombre no llegaba. Ni si quiera podía oír más las risas de esos bastardos, la única razón por la que estaba segura que seguían ahí era porque el cerdo detrás suyo seguía sosteniéndola.

Abriendo los ojos vio al soldado todavía arrodillado enfrente de ella pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando notó su estado.

El hombre que hiba a violarla... Ya no tenía su cabeza.

Pudo ver como la cabeza caía lentamente al suelo, el bastardo todavía con su sonrisa sin saber que lo había matado.

Ella levantó la vista sólo para ver una silueta sosteniendo una espada en llamas, pero vio a esa silueta levantó su mano agarrando un tipo de capucha y se la quitó.

Cuando lo hizo la extraña sensación que lo envolvía se fue, en ese momento lo reconoció como el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules que llegó hoy (para no hacer las cosas demasiado complicadas sólo diré que cuando se quita la capucha ven la versión adulta de Naruto).

Pero notó que sus ojos ahora son rojos, tan hermosos que no podía dejar de admirarlos.

La elfa hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el bastardo detrás suyo apretó su agarré sobre ella.

"Tu! Bastardo como te atreves a matar a uno de los soldados de elite de lord Melven! Tira tus armas o esta sucia elfa mue-...Ahhh! Mí brazo!" gritó de dolor el soldado cuando unos de sus brazos fue limpiamente cortado por una espada similar a la otra pero esta en vez de fuego tenía una especie de tornado por su filo.

La elfa aprovechó para escapar y resguardarse en la espalda del rubio con manto ya que era su mejor apuesta para sobrevivir y no ser violada.

Todos los soldados salieron de su trance al ver a uno de los suyos decapitado y el otro gritando de dolor agarrando el muñón ensangrentado que solía ser su brazo. Rápidamente sacaron sus espadas y gritaron blasfemias a su salvador.

"¡Que pasa aquí?!" gritó con mando una voz ronca.

Los soldados se separaron mostrando a un hombre mayor de unos 40 años de ojos marrones con un bigote, lleva la misma armadura que los demás sólo que éste tiene una capa.

"Capitán!" un soldado grito aún que ella duda que sean soldados de verdad ya que ni si quiera saludo como se debe a un superior.

"Ese tipo salió de la nada con alguna especie de magia, donde procedió a asesinar a uno de los nuestros y dejó en ese estado a otro" dijo el mismo soldado.

Desde detrás del rubio la elfa vio como el capitán estrecho su mirada a su salvador con irá a penas disimulada.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Preguntó el capitán con los dientes apretados.

El rubio de ojos carmesí no respondió al instante, pero cuando abrió la boca dijo con una voz sedosa.

"Eso no te incumbe mestizó"

El capitán ahora tenía una cara de enojó con varias venas en la frente. "Que no me incumbe!... Estas tierras son de Lord Melven eres tu que se esta metiendo en nuestros asuntos"

"Se volvió mi asunto en el momento que empezaron a lastimar a estas personas" dijo el rubio con aceró en su voz.

"Ja! Que te crees una clase de héroe. Idiota sólo has adelantado la hora de tu muerte" carcajeó el capitán. "Soldados asesinen este tonto que interfiere con la voluntad de lord Melven. Luego podrán disfrutar la carne de todas la putas de este pueblo"

Los soldados gritaron de euforia. Una docena con su espadas desenfundadas venían hacía nosotros, mis piernas empezaron a temblar de miedo.

"No temas todo saldrá bien, ve con la otras para que estés más segura"

Escuché decir a mi salvador, levante la vista y vi como estaba calmado mirando a los hombres armados como si fueran insectos que hay que aplastar.

Decidió confiar en su salvador, dando la vuelta se dirigió con las demás elfas esperando que su salvador este bien o sufrirían un destino peor que la muerte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Naruto)

El sólo miró a la escoria que cargaba hacía el con la esperanza de matarlo y obligar a las mujeres a satisfacerles.

"Tch! Mestizos" dijo, saltando le propinó una patada al soldado más cercano, no se sorprendió que no solo rompiera el cuello del hombre sino también que su cuerpo saliera volando estrechándose en un árbol el cual se rompió junto con el cuerpo el cual tenía huesos salidos chorreando continuamente sangre.

Todos los soldados se congelaron por el despliegue de fuerza física. El capitán también estaba estupefacto, hallando su voz dio sus órdenes aunque se notaba el activismo de miedo en ella. "¿Que esperan?! Es sólo uno acaben con él!"

La mitad de todos los soldados cobraron al mismo tiempo con la esperanza de matarlo.

Naruto sólo negó con la cabeza, tomando una postura descuidada se lanzó al ataqué. Sólo sabía pocos movimientos con espadas, pero sus mejores reflejos, mayor fuerza y velocidad, además de que ellos sólo atacaban a lo que ellos pensaban que era su pecho, sobré todo sus armas Agni y Rundra cortaban con demasiada facilidad hasta los huesos uno por sus intensas llamas y otro al aumentar su filo gracias al viento, daba como resultado que fuera fácil hacer sus ataques.

Tristemente aunque algunos humanos tengan poder, todavía son considerados la raza más débil. Si los elfos hubieran tenido mayor entrenamiento, serían éstos imbéciles quienes hubieran perdido a un con sus números.

A un si es parte humano el esta por enzima de ellos en todos los ámbitos al ser hijo de dos seres trascendentales.

Todos lo presentes no podían dejar de ver como el joven rubio aniquilaba a más de la mitad de los soldados con relativa facilidad, los elfos miraban con asombro, mientras que los soldados tenían caras de terror de como sus números caían rápidamente.

El capitán apretaba los dientes horrorizado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Mirando alrededor sabía que tenía hacer algo, miró a los elfos, poco a poco una sonrisa maligna adornó su rostro.

El deseo de proteger a estos elfos será la caída de ese rubio, rápidamente dio sus órdenes a los soldados que mantenían prisioneros a los elfos tanto femeninos como masculinos. "Ustedes rápido tomen a todos de rehenes"

Los soldados restantes sonrieron e hicieron lo que su capitán ordenó.

Naruto ya había derrotado el último soldado que lo enfrentó y se preparaba para tratar con el resto. Volteando sus ojos se estrecharon al ver la situación actual.

Quedaban 38 soldados pero cada uno tenía a un elfo tanto hombres como mujeres con una espada en sus cuellos, el capitán tenía una mirada de suficiencia y caminó hacía él con arrogancia.

"Suelta tus armas o sino ellos mueren" dijo él capitán bigotudo, para probar su punto los soldados acercaron más las espadas a los cuellos de los elfos.

Naruto sin ningún cuidado arrojó sus espadas demoníacas al suelo, **(hey!)** parpadeó creyó escuchar a Agni y Rundra quejarse desde su mente. Pero lo desestimó ahora tenía que tratar con cosas más importantes.

El capitán ahora estaba a sólo unos metros adelante de él con su espada señalándolo queriendo parecer intimidante cuando no es más que un cobarde.

"Disté buena pelea pero no es suficiente para vencernos a nosotros que están al servicio de lord Melven" dijo el capitán seguro de su victoria. "Por haberme desafiado tendrás el honor de morir por mi espada"

Naruto sólo miró al mestizó que no sabe su lugar, pasando su vista a los soldados que mantenían a los elfos cálculo cuanto tomaría para llevarlos abajo. Levantó su mano derecha a un lado al nivel de su cabeza, el capitán notó esto y lo tomó como resistencia.

"No te muevas! O los elfos mueren!" grito como un idiota.

Naruto sonrió un poco ante su patética amenaza, con un movimiento elegante bajo su brazo.

-zas!-

"Arg!"

"Ugh!"

"Ahh!"

Esos fueron los gritos ahogados de sorpresa y dolor de los soldados. El capitán rápidamente volteo su cabeza, lo que vio hizo que toda su confianza se esfumará, los elfos eran ahora libres pero sus soldados estaban todos muertos con diferentes tipos de dagas y espadas pequeñas clavadas en su cabeza perforando sin ningún problema sus cascos. Sintió un gran miedo cuando escuchó a alguien acercándose a él, ajustando lentamente su cabeza sus ojos se agrandaron de horror.

El rubio nuevamente tenía sus espadas de aspecto demoníaco pero a su alrededor hay diez ondas doradas y de ellas salían armas cada una apuntando a él, el capitán dejó caer su espada y levantó su manos con una sonrisa forzada.

"Espera se que podemos llegar a un acuerdo" dijo con desesperación. "Lord Melven te puede dar mucho dinero, incluso darte esta aldea para que te puedas cojer a todas las muje- urgh!"

No término su patética escusa ya que Naruto lo apuñaló con Agni, ahogándose con su propia sangré miró a su asesinó. "¿Qué eres?"

...

"No es tu incumbencia"

Con un pulso de energía Agni liberó sus llamas, quemando al capitán desde dentro, en menos de un segundó el hombre sólo era cenizas.

...

Todo estaba tranquilo pero después de un momento la mujeres corrieron hacia los hombres, abrazándolos lloraban de alivió mientras que los elfos las consolaban.

Naruto los miró convenciéndose que esto es lo que se tenía que hacer, aún con el vacío que sentía por haber acabado con tantas vidas. Tomando un gran respiró sus ojos otra vez eran azules, volvió sus espadas en brazaletes y desestimó las **Puertas de babilonia.** Buscó alrededor para la elfa que le dio valor para hacer todo esto pero no la veía entre la multitud.

Paró su búsqueda cuando sintió dos presencias, volteó para ver a la elfa que salvó de ser violada, caminando hacía el junto con su hermanó, deteniéndose un metro de él ambos hicieron una reverencia.

"Gracias por salvarnos" dijo la elfa sinceramente.

"Gracias señor por salvar a mi hermana" dijo él elfo joven.

Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa al ver a todos los elfos dándole una reverencia sintiendo un poco de vergüenza, claro el estaba acostumbrado a esto en Uruk, pero es la primera ves que lo recibe por agradecimiento. Tal vez es así como sus padres se sintieron cuando fueron recibidos por los ciudadanos de Uruk después de matar al **Toro del cielo.**

"Levantencen sólo hice lo correcto, más importante estas bien" dijo Naruto amablemente, aunque miró confundido cuando vio a la elfa con su cara un poco roja.

"Estoy bien gracias a usted" dijo la elfa a un sonrojada.

"Por cierto no se si la conozcas pero buscó a Helena, ¿la has visto?" preguntó él príncipe.

La elfa de pelo plateado reconoció el nombre pero luego bajó la mirada, los demás que oían la conversación también la bajaron.

Naruto notando el ambienté preguntó con seriedad. "¿Que paso?"

La elfa después de un momento de vacilación decidió contestarles. "Antes de que llegarás un grupo de esos hombres se llevaron a Helena juntó con otras jóvenes, no sabemos donde"

"Maldición" maldijo en voz baja Naruto por primera vez en su vida, si hubiera sabido eso hubiera dejado a uno de esos bastardos con vida para interrogaros y Todavía no era muy bueno con sus habilidades de sensor como para seguirlos. Apretó los puños pensando en lo que debía hacer.

"Hombre todo esta muy tranquilo crees que ya hallan términado de cojer con todas las elfas"

"Te dije que debimos darnos prisa, más vale que me dejaran una virgen"

Naruto reconoció esas voces desagradables son las mismas que escucho en la posada, mirando de donde venían vio a dos soldados barbudos saliendo de una de las casas, uno de ellos con marcas de uñas en la cara.

Cuando los soldados vieron el estado actual, sus camaradas muertos y los elfos libres, como los dos idiotas que eran sacaron sus espadas exigiéndo explicaciones.

"¿Que paso aquí?! Es mejor que nos digan malditos elfos o los corte con mi espa- Ahh!"

"Arghh!"

No llegaron a terminar ya que fueron empalados en cada una de sus extremidades por espadas que salieron de la nada.

Naruto se dirigió hacía esas basuras retorciéndose, las imágenes del elfo con sus tripas de fuera y la elfa violada se repetían en su mente, sus ojos rojos ardían como las llamas de infierno. Agarrando a uno por el pelo le dio un golpe el cual le rompió la nariz, al que tenía los arañasos lo tomó del cuello y aplicó fuerza ahogándo al bastardo, después de un momento lo soltó ahora no los mataría tenía que saber adonde se llevaron a las elfas.

"Ustedes mestizos a donde se llevaron a las demás mujeres" ordenó Naruto sin saber que estaba liberando intención de matar.

"T-te diremos pero por favor no nos mates" dijo el de la nariz rota. "Se las llevaron al castillo de lord Melven, ya que el quería las más jóvenes para él y sus amigos"

Naruto los miró un momento para luego alejarse de ellos, los soldados dieron suspiros de alivio pero no les duró mucho cuando lo escucharon.

"Estas escorias asesinaron a la pareja de la posada, hagan lo que quieran con ellos"

El hombre con el rasguño en la cara le gritó. "E-espera dijistes que nos dejarías vivir!"

"Yo nunca dije eso, Además..." contestó Naruto con frialdad mirando a cierta gente. "Yo no voy hacer él que haga justicia"

Los soldados voltearon a ver lo que miraba el rubio, sus ojos se abrieron de terror al ver a todos los elfos dándoles miradas oscuras.

Empezaron a sudar por todo el cuerpo, sus caras temblaban y tenían la boca abierta horrorizados al ver a todos los elfos tomando palos, piedras y hasta algunos con un hechizo en sus manos. hicieron lo único que podían hacer.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Chillar como cerdos.

...

Naruto dejó que los elfos hicieron justicia por su propia mano, él tenía que darse prisa para llegar al castillo de Melven.

"Espera!"

Naruto se detuvo al escuchar a la elfa peliplateada llamarlo, ella se detuvo en frente de él.

"¿Adonde vas?" preguntó la elfa.

"Al castillo de Melven mientras más tiempo pase, Helena y las demás corren más peligro" Naruto le contestó con seriedad.

"...¿porque?" la elfa murmuró con la cabeza agachada.

Naruto levantó una ceja ante su comportamiento.

La elfa levantó la cara con lágrimas en los ojos. "Por que nos ayudas cuando nadie más lo hizo, los de tu especie nos odia y sólo nos quieren utilizar como muñecas de carne!" gritó la elfa tomándolo un poco por sorpresa.

"Por que..." Naruto no sabía como contestarle hasta que recordó las palabras de su madre antes de que muriera.

Dándole a la elfa una sonrisa sincera e infantil de acuerdo a su verdadera edad le contestó.

"Es porque eso es lo que hacen los Héroes salvar a las damiselas en apuros, ¿no es así?"

La elfa fue tomada por sorpresa ante la respuesta. Vio como su salvador se dio la vuelta y desapareció en una falta de definición.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Rumbo al castillo Melven)

Naruto corría lo más rápido posible, recordando su conversación con Helena el castillo Melven se encuentra a sólo diez kilómetros de la aldea. Al parecer ésos bastardos se las llevaron un tiempo antes de que llegara.

Si las llevan caminando debe de alcanzarlos antes de que lleguen al castillo.

Si se las llevaron en algún transporte entonces ya están en el castillo, más razón para darse prisa.

En poco tiempo ya veía un gran castillo a lo lejos. El diseño diferente y menos impresionante de los que había en su casa, pero al menos ya estaba llegando.

 **(Cuidado!)**

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron, saltó a un lado esquivando justo a tiempo una figura que calló desde arriba, notó que tenía su brazo izquierda extendido hacia donde él estaba antes. No hubiera Esquivado si sólo fuera eso pero tuvo que hacerlo ya que él extraño tenía una gran cantidad de electricidad canalizada en su manó.

Extrañamente el sonido que hacia solo podía compararlo como si un millar de aves cantarán al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el ataqué tocó el suelo ocurrió una explosión que liberó el rayó concentrado el cual se elevó por encima de los árboles carbonizando algunos de ellos.

Trasformó sus brazaletes nuevamente en espadas, las cruzó en forma de X para protegerse de la onda de choque junto con los escombros, cuando término vio a la figura encorvada en el cráter recién formado tomando nota de su apariencia.

Vestía un manto gris que le cubría del cuello para abajo, no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba ocultó por un sombrero plano de paja (igual al que usaban itachi y kisame), también notó que tenia una espada con su funda atada a su cadera la reconoció como una Nodashi (espada corta) el tipo de armas que forjan en el lugar de donde viene su nombre y actual apellido.

Otra cosa que debió notar desdé el principió es que... Era pequeño tal vez un poco más alto que él y según sabía no podía ser un enano ya que este tipo era muy delgado para ser uno. Negó con la cabeza nada de eso importaba.

Entrecerrando los ojos se preparo tenía que tratar con este tipo rápido para poder rescatar a Helena y las otras elfas. El tipo cortó también debió ver pensado en los mismo ya que desenfundó su Nodashi y tomó una postura.

Naruto fue el primero en atacar en un arranque de velocidad se encontró frente al tipo con Agni levantado para acabar de una vez.

-crack!-

Se sorprendió al ver que el sujeto detuvo su ataque con la Nodashi la cual estaba cubierta de electricidad por toda la hoja anulando las llamas de Agni. Rápidamente se defendió con Rundra cuando este empujó a Agni y lo atacó con un corte horizontal. Naruto dio varios pasos hacia atrás pero tuvo que bloquear con ambas espadas cuando su actual enemigo quiso partirlo en dos.

Hací se quedaron en un punto muerto cada uno con sus espadas bloqueadas intentando hacer a uno retroceder a tal punto que en el suelo empezaron aparecer grandes grietas.

Gotas de sudor se estaban formando en la frente de Naruto sin creer que alguien de casi su estatura realmente lo estaba igualando en fuerza física.

 _"Algo es diferente a las demás peleas que he tenido hasta ahora"_ pensó Naruto cuando él y su contrincante saltaron unos metros tomando distancia el uno del otro ambos jadeando un poco.

A diferencia de su pelea con Artemisa donde tuvo que utilizar su astucia más que nada o con la milicia de violadores en la que tuvo que probar su estado mental para tener el valor de acabar con las vidas de tantos. Pero esta lucha era diferente aquí realmente estaba utilizando sus habilidades de combate, no sabe porque pero este tipo de pelea lo estaba emocionando mucho.

Pero con cierto pesar (y un poco de enojó) tuvo que admitir que este tipo lo superaba ya que notó que hacía menos movimientos residuos a diferencia de él que tenía varios agujeros en su postura. _"Pero algo a un se siente fuera, ¿pero qué?"_ Naruto se preguntaba así mismo.

Salió de su trance cuando tuvo que levantar sus espadas para defenderse de una serie de ataques dirigidos a su pecho. _"Espera al pecho?"_

Naruto dio un ataque con Rundra dirigido a la cabeza de su contrincante, como esperaba este lo esquivo dando un gran salto hacia atrás, dando el espacio que Naruto necesitaba para pensar mejor.

 _"No me había dado cuenta pero todos los ataques_ _que ha hecho hasta ahora han ido directamente hacia mí"_ reflexiono internamente recordando que sus antiguos contrincantes siempre dirigían sus ataques por enzima de él gracias a la ilusión de su manto. _"¿Entonces qué es diferente?"_

Naruto lo miró con más detenimiento..(-_-).. Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro como dos animales que disputaban su territorio, Naruto a un que no viera sus ojos, estaba seguro que su enemigo estaba mirando directamente a los suyos, y por alguna razón él mismo no estaba dispuesto a perder este concurso de miradas... Ahí se dio cuenta de algo.

Parpadeando descubrió la razón por la que esta pelea es diferente, ignorando el aire satisfecho que rodeo al tipo _"este tipo puede verme!"_

El nivel de amenaza incremento ya que al parecer este sujeto no se ve afectado por el poder de su manto el cual incluso engaño a una diosa. Concentrándose para sentir su energía no supo ni que era ya que emitía dos tipos de energía.

Una la reconoció como divina pero la otra energía era tan oscura y maligna como si un montón de pecados vivieran dentro de ese sujeto.

Negó con la cabeza, tenia que terminar con esto de una buena vez ya que este tipo lo igualaba en atributos físicos y su manejó con la espada era ligeramente superior a la suya, por el momento su mayor ventaja es que sus espadas son de mejor calidad que la Nodashi vieja que el tipo empuñaba, con eso decidió atacarlo con todo lo que tenía.

El tipo se sorprendió cuando de repente aparecí enfrenté de él ahora él siendo obligado a defenderse, mientras que Naruto no dio tregua dando ataques salvajes pero poderosos dominando la pelea ya que mis espadas son más largas dificultando que su enemigo se defienda con su nodashi, hasta que...

-trck!-

El arma de su enemigo se hizo añicos con el último ataque con Rundra.

El tipo parecía conmocionado dando unos pasos hacia atrás pero esto es justo lo que quería.

Tan distraído estaba él tipo que no vio una onda dorada la cual le salía un báculo de madera en el nivel de sus tobillos, dando como consecuencia que se tropezará y cayera al suelo, cuando hiba a levantarse rápidamente coloque el filo de Agni debajo de su cuello declarando su victoria.

Fue cuando note que el sombrero había caído de su cabeza, dejando ver su rostro. Me sorprendí al ver que era un niño de mi edad, su cabello era muy oscuro como una noche sin estrellas con su peinado de punta hacía un lado dando la impresión de un ala de cuervo extendida o un culo de pato... Sus ojos hacían complemento juego con su cabello ya que también eran tan negros como un vacío que no dejaba que nada se refleje, su piel era un poco pálida, actualmente pudo notar que su manto gris se habrío un poco viendo que vestía una camiseta azul oscuro y unos pantalones holgados cortos de color blanco, por último un par de sandalias de tela azul en sus pies.

Naruto mantuvo su espada en el cuello de su atacante, todavía impresionado de que un niño sea tan fuerte (bueno eso se oyó hipócrita). Mirándolo nuevamente se desconcertó un poco al ver al niño de pelo cuervo dándole una mirada de puro odio sin importar que tenía una espada muy cerca de su cuello, hiba a decir algo pero este habló primero.

"¿Qué esperas maldito ángel? Matame de una vez" dijo el niño oscuramente.

Naruto lo miró confundido, sin pensar le contestó. "Yo no soy un ángel"

Si es posible el chico oscuro se vio más molesto.

"No intentes engañarme! Porque otra razón venías a donde estaba ocultó, si no a matarme cuando te disté cuenta que vigilaba a tus compañeros ángeles!" gritó el chico con cara de emo, por alguna razón él rubio lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Naruto también se sintió muy irritado nunca nadie le había hablado de tú por tú, antes de darse cuenta también gritó sin pensar. "Maldito! En primer lugar yo no sabía que estabas ahí escondido hasta que me atacaste con tu truco chispita o lo que sea! En segundo lugar yo me dirijo al castillo Melven para rescatar a una amiga! En tercer lugar no soy un ángel! Y por último..."

Naruto se enderezó pareciendo imponente (bueno tanto como se vería en un niño de 6 años), incluso el niño de cabello cuervo entre cerro los ojos ante el ambiente serió que él provocó, tomó un gran respiró y lo miró, azul cielo reflejándose sobre negro vacío.

"...¿Qué es un ángel?"

Bueno esa pregunta se oía mejor en su mente.

El chico de pelo negro dejo caer su cara irritada y lo miró con sorpresa con ambas cejas levantadas.

"Éstas bromeando?" cuestionó él del cabello de pato.

Naruto sólo negó la cabeza, tenia curiosidad de que son éstos ángeles.

El niño de ojos negros siguió mirandolo buscando algún engaño, después de un rato este apartó la mirada, con su manó derecho tomó el filo de Agni y se lo quitó del cuello, algo que sorprendió a Naruto al ver que este niño no tenía ningún tipo de quemadura como si fuera inmune a la llamas demoníacas de su espada.

Vio como él tipo dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

"Hey! No sólo atacas a alguien y luego te vas como si nada" gritó con enojó al niño emo por dejarlo sin contestar su pregunta.

El niño de cabello negro sólo siguió caminando hacia la dirección del castillo. Naruto con los dientes apretados corrió para alcanzarlo, una vez que estuvo más cerca de él hiba a gritarle pero este habló.

"Hace una hora vi pasar por esta ruta a una docena de hombres armados, transportando en un carruaje con celda en la cual tenían una variedad de mujeres" dijo él niño sin dejar de caminar a pazo rápido.

Naruto lo miró con asombro, no pudo evitar preguntar. "¿Porqué me dices esto?"

En ves de contestarle este respondío. "Dime de casualidad la amiga que buscas es una elfa de cabello largo rubio"

El príncipe inmediatamente entre cerro los ojos. "¿Como sabes a quién es la buscó?!" gritó levantándo sus espadas.

Está vez él chico de cabello negro se detuvo y dio la vuelta para mirar al príncipe a los ojos. "Sólo lo dije porque creó que es la hermana de un contacto que tengo en el castillo Melven"

Naruto bajó sus espadas recordando que Helena mencionó tener una hermana que fue obligada a formar parte de las filas de actual señor Melven. Si ésa fueron sus circunstancias no le extraña que no sea leal a los Melven.

"Ya llegamos"

Naruto se detuvo cuando vio que el niño de ojos negros parado enfrenté de un gran árbol. Le hiba a preguntar por que se detenían cuándo aún falta para llegar al castillo pero no pudo hacerlo ya que éste dio un salto de 8 metros aterrizando en una rama para luego saltar otra vez hacia otra rama.

Él sólo vio como el otro niño desaparecía de su visión por las gruesas ramas y hojas. Al averiguar que probablemente quería que lo siguiera Naruto volvió sus espadas una vez más en brazaletes, se hincó un poco para luego saltar la misma distancia que el niño de negro, aterrizando en una rama repitió el proceso.

Por lo que pudo calcular este árbol tal vez era de 25 metros de largo por los constantes saltos que daba, pero por fin vio el final de éste por la luz de la luna que se filtraba de las hojas. Con un último saltó aterrizó en cuclillas con ambas manos agarrando la rama.

"Ya era hora"

Naruto volteo a la izquierda para ver al niño de ojos negros parado en una rama al otro lado con una mano apoyada en el árbol.

"Hubiera llegado antes si cierto alguien hubiera dicho que íbamos a escalar el árbol" contestó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"Mn" fue la respuesta del chico.

Naruto suspiro, se incorporó manteniendo sin problemas el balance, mirando enfrenté de él entendió inmediatamente el porque estaban en la sima de este árbol, ya que desde aquí se podía ver el castillo Melven, y a las afueras de él un montón de campamentos de armada, desde aquí no podía ver cuantos soldados había pero debían de ser unos cientos.

"Entonces como ibas a sacar las elfas de ahí, por lo que sé ellas deben de estar en los calabozos" dijo el chico de pelo negro mirándolo. "Son 900 Los soldados que están al servició de Valion Melven, más los otros cien que fueron a invadir"

Naruto miró al otro niño. "Esos soldados ya no lastimarán a nadien" dijo de forma seria.

El de los ojos oscuros comprendió inmediatamente lo que dijo. "Jee... Al parecer eres más de lo que aparentas" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Naruto mandándole una mirada molesta.

"Que cuando supe que no eras un ángel, pensé que eras un niño vanidoso noble que lloriquean cuando no tienen lo que quieren" contestó con una sonrisa.

Varias marcas aparecieron en la frente de Naruto, antes de sonreír. "Bueno yo pensé que eras un niño afeminado y oscuro con un cabello que parece el culo de un pato"

Era el turnó de otro niño de tener venas en la frente dejando de sonreír miró a nuestro rubio favorito, ambos mirándose con odió el uno al otro hasta que ambos rompieran el contactó con un resoplido.

El chico de cabello negro se calmó primero. "Sabes eres una persona muy irritante" dijo.

"Lo mismo digo" contestó Naruto.

"Volviendo al tema. ¿Como planes rescatar a las elfas?" pregunto el niño de negro.

"Ir al interior del castillo sin que nadie me vea, rescatar a Helena y a las demás, abrirme paso matando a todo quien se interponga, por último regresarlas al pueblo" contó su plan Naruto mirando al castillo.

...

...

Naruto notó el silencio volteando vio al otro niño dándole una mirada en blanco, este abrió la boca y dijo.

"Eres un idiota" como si fuera un hecho.

"¡Qué has dicho maldito?!" gritó Naruto agitando su puño.

El otro niño sólo lo siguió mirando como si fuera un idiota. "¿Cómo esperas pasar sin que te noten? Hay cientos de soldados rodeando el edificio" dijo lo obvió.

Naruto sólo agarró su manto y lo jaló un poco. "Tal vez no lo sabés pero mi manto es especial con el totalmente puesto soy casi invisible para los de más y sin la capucha ellos sólo ven a un adulto" dijo sus capacidades.

El otro niño sólo levantó una ceja. "Pero yo te veo como un niño bajito"

"Y que si soy de baja estatura tengo sólo 6 años! ¿tu cuantos años tienes?" preguntó cruzándose los brazos.

"7 años" dijo simplemente el otro niño.

"Oh eres mayor que yo"

...

Después de otro silencio, Naruto continuó. "Volviendo al tema no se porque me vez como soy, el poder de este manto incluso afecta a los dioses" dijo impresionando al otro niño.

"Tal ves eres altamente resistente a las ilusiones o inmunes a ellas" explicó Naruto.

El chico de pelo negro parecía reflexionar esto pero no dijo nada. Después de un momento habló. "Eso no importa ahora, digamos que puedes infiltrarte al castillo y liberar a las elfas, pero no creó que puedas vencer a todos los guardias"

Naruto se sintió un poco ofendido ante ese comentario. "Fácilmente asesiné a cien de esos soldados no creó otros cientos sean un problema" dijo un poco arrogante.

El otro chico sólo negó con la cabeza. "No me refería a los humanos sino a ellos" dijo apuntando en la sima del castillo.

Naruto vio adonde apuntaba, y agrandó un poco los ojos, lo que al principio pensó que eran pájaros se dio cuenta que eran otra cosa cuando los vio con más atención.

Eran... Personas.

Personas con alas gigantes de pájaro.

Alas negras como las de un cuervo.

"¿Qué son?" preguntó Naruto contando como diez de ésos seres, su energía era más grande que la de los elfos además que se sentía manchada.

"Ángeles" contestó el chico de ojos negros con frialdad. "Mejor dicho ángeles caídos"

"¿Ángeles caídos?"

El chico de cabello negro asintió. "Los ángeles son seres creados por él dios bíblico, cuando estos se alejan de sus enseñanzas caen en desgracia convirtiéndose en ángeles caídos" explicó más detalladamente.

Naruto asintió entendiendo. "Eso explica la sensación de mancha de ellos" dijo en voz baja.

"Es por eso que es arriesgado ir allí sin respaldo, olvidando al ejército humano, los ángeles caídos son por lo que debes preocuparte si ya has combatido contra seres sobrenaturales sabrás que no están sencillo como luchar contra humanos" dijo el niño de ojos negros.

Naruto hizo una mueca al recordar su encuentro con Artemisa y sus cazadoras, donde casi fue asesinado varias veces.

"Pero si no hacemos algo rápido Helena y las otras serán..." Naruto apretó los puños recordando a la pobre elfa en la posada.

El otro chico lo vio ya sabiendo lo que los hombres del castillo hacen a las prisioneras. "No te preocupes conozco una manera de entrar, es por eso que estamos aquí mi contacto ya debe de llegar"

Naruto le preguntaría a lo que se referencia pero no lo hizo ya que escuchó un sonido.

~silbido~

"Al parecer ya está aquí, vamos" dijo el niño de ojos negros saltando de la rama para dirigirse al suelo.

Naruto al ver que no tenía opción también salto, aterrizó en el suelo doblando su piernas para amortiguar su impacto, se incorporó sólo para encontrar una espada señalándolo... Un metro sobre su cabeza... Por lo menos sabe que la ilusión de su manto todavía funciona.

La que lo estaba amenazando (entre comillas) es una elfa que inmediatamente supo que es la hermana de Helena por su parecido pero con sus diferencias, ya que la elfa enfrenté de él tiene el cabello corto rubio, su piel era un poco bronceada, vestía una armadura para mujeres, aparte de eso su forma de la cara y color de ojos eran los mismos que los de Helena.

"Theodora baja la espada él no es un enemigo" escuchó decir a otro niño el cual estaba a unos metros de ellos.

"¿Quién es este hombre?" preguntó la ahora llamada Theodora con un tono duró todavía si bajar el arma que realmente no era una amenaza al estar señalando a un lugar equivocado.

"¿Hombre?" preguntó el chico que conocía su verdadera apariencia.

Naruto lo miró a los ojos dando al otro niño un mensaje que más o menos decía, [te dije que mi manto servía].

El chico al parecer entendido el mensaje, aún que la respuesta que dio a la elfa lo desconcertó.

"Él es mi hermano"

...

"EH" es lo único que pudo decir él rubio al no esperar esa respuesta.

"Hermanos" dijo la elfa bajando la espada que realmente no le estaba apuntando. "No se parecen en nada"

Naruto sólo resopló. "Madres diferentes" dijo siguiendo la corriente.

La elfa iba a preguntar otra cosa pero el niño de ojos negros habló primero.

"La razón por la que se presentó ahora es porque tiene noticias de tu pueblo natal" dijo el otro chico.

Los ojos de Theodora se ensancharon. "¿Qué paso?!" gritó mirando al hombre rubio.

Naruto tomó una expresión más sería y le dijo lo sucedido. "Hace unas horas la aldea Tualk fue atacada por los soldados Melven matando algunos habitantes" término.

La elfa se tapó la boca con las manos. "E-eentonces el pueblo fue destruido" dijo Theodora con voz rota.

Naruto sólo negó con la cabeza. "Hubo unas cuantas muertes pero la aldea esta relativamente bien junto con sus habitantes" dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"Pero los soldados!"

"Los maté a todos" dijo Naruto oscuramente.

La elfa parecía sorprendida pero su mirada se suavizó, asiendo una reverencia mostró su agradecimiento. "En ese casó gracias por salvar mi casa"

Naruto se rascó detrás de su cabeza un poco avergonzado todavía no se acostumbra a que le den la gracias tan sinceramente.

-tos-tos-

Ambos miraron al niño de pelo negro quien los estaba viendo. "Tal vez deberías decirle también la principal razón por la que viniste aquí" le recordó.

En ese momento Naruto se quiso golpearse así mismo por olvidarse de su principal razón por la que vino aquí. Miró a Theodora quien parecía confundida. "Tu eres la hermana de Helena verdad"

"¿Como sabés de mi hermana?" preguntó la elfa con cautela agarrando la empuñadura de su espada.

Naruto sólo levantó las manos para apaciguarla. "Tranquila sólo la conocí en su trabajo de camarera" contestó viendo como Theodora aflojó su agarre.

Al ver que estaba tranquila la miró deforma neutra. "La verdad es que tu hermana junto con otras mujeres fueron tomadas de rehenes y llevadas al castillo" dijo con seriedad.

Al escuchar esto la cara de Theodora se lleno de pavor e ira. "¡Maldito valiun me prometió que si me unía a su ejército dejaría en paz a mi pueblo y hermana!" gritó con odió.

"Theodara calmate" dijo él del pelo negro.

"¡Como quieres que me calme¡ ¿sabes lo que esos desgraciados les hacen a las mujeres?!" le gritó al otro niño.

El de los ojos negros sólo entre cerro los ojos. "Es por eso que necesitas calmarte, si queremos rescatar a tu hermana tenemos que usar la entrada secreta que me mencionaste" dijo con calma fría el otro niño.

Theodara tomó un gran respiró para calmarse. "Tienes razón, tenemos que ir inmediatamente para rescatar a todas y volver a la aldea, ese cerdo de Melven rompió el trató así que ya no tengo que ser parte de su jodido ejército" dijo apretando los puños.

Naruto se entusiasmo de que por fin iban a rescatar a Helena y las demás elfas, pero todavía tenía que preguntar. "¿De que entrada están hablando?"

Ambos lo miraron pero fue Theodara quien contestó. "Hay un río que pasa a través del castillo, no esta vigilado por fuera y está poco vigilado por dentro además de que esta cerca de los calabozos"

El niño de ojos negros continuó. "Hay una barrera que fue hecha por los ángeles que les avisará si hay un intruso, así que una ves estemos en el interior del castillo sólo tendremos poco tiempo para liberar a las elfas y salir. Una vez fuera usaré magia de teletransporte para ir devuelta a la aldea" explicó el plan.

Naruto cabeceó entendiendo todo pero se dio cuenta de algo. "Espera si sabés magia de teletransportación porque no la usas en el mismo instante que rescatemos a las demás"

El otro niño parecía irritado. "Porque como dije antes hay una barrerá en el castillo que no sólo sirve como alarma sino que también interfiere con los círculos de transportación" contestó de forma clara.

"Ah... Bien mi error" Naruto reconoció con un puchero, diciéndose así mismo que no era su culpa de no saber eso ya que sabe muy poco de los fundamentos avanzados de la magia. Tendría que leer las anécdotas y tabletas que están en su bodega.

Theodara al ver que ya todo quedo claro se preparó para correr al castillo. "El castillo está a un kilómetro de aquí si corremos llegaremos en poco tiempo, debemos aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche para no ser vistos. En marcha" dijo para luego correr a una velocidad sobrehumana gracias a su herencia elfica y su propio entrenamiento.

Los dos niños se miraron antes de ir tras la elfa igualando fácilmente su ritmo.

...

(5 minutos después)

Los tres llegaron rápidamente en la parte trasera del castillo, tal como dijo Theodara hay un arrolló como de 8 metros de profundidad pero no veía por donde entrarían ya que el agua chocaba con la portón de madera.

"Bueno... Como entramos?" preguntó el rubio.

"Hay una apertura en el fondo así que tendremos que sumergirnos y nadar por debajo" contestó Theodara.

"Sólo los ángeles caídos nos detectarán una vez entremos, por lo que hay que hacer esto lo más rápido posible" dijo el otro niño.

Theodara tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó al agua, luego los niños le siguieron.

Aguantando la respiración Naruto siguió a la elfa. Vio que el portón no cerraba por completo dejando una apertura en donde podían pasar. Nadando más profundo pasaron por la apertura una vez dentro se dirigieron a la superficie y tomaron un gran respiró.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Castillo Melven)

Naruto miró a su alrededor viendo paredes rocosas y piedras afiladas en el techó además de que es muy estrecho el lugar parecía más una cueva.

"Vamos, las mazmorras están más adelante" dijo Theodara nadando derecho mientras que los otros dos la seguían.

Cuando dieron vuelta en una curva vieron unos escalones que llevaban a un pasillo de ladrillos con antorchas en las paredes iluminando el pasillo, una vez salieron del agua con sus ropas mojadas empezaron a caminar, Theodara tomó una antorcha para iluminar mejor el camino (aún que los dos niños no lo necesitan ya que pueden ver perfectamente en la oscuridad).

Siguieron caminando en el calabozo hasta que tuvieron que cruzar lo que parecía las cámaras de tortura donde vieron diferentes dispositivos para causar dolor extremó hasta la muerte literalmente ya que vieron una pila de cadáveres recientes, pasaron al lado de ellos los tres ya se habían ello la idea de que podrían ver algo como esto.

"No se porque el señor Melven deja que ésos elfos deformes hagan de las suyas con las prisioneras"

Rápidamente los tres intrusos se escondieron detrás de la salida de la cámara al escuchar unos guardias acercarse.

"Me dijeron que ellos abrieron las puertas de la aldea de elfos de donde vinieron asegurando la invasión"

"Ha! Sólo unos traidores que vendieron a su especie"

"Callate, como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo sólo por la oportunidad de romperles el himen a esas elfas jajaja!"

Los soldados estaban tan distraídos que cuando pasaron por la cámara de torturas no notaron a dos figuras salir y colocándose de tras de ellos hasta que ambos sintieron un horrible dolor en el pecho, bajaron la cabeza para ver una espada normal y otra demoníaca traspasando el pecho de cada uno luego calleron muertos.

Naruto y Theodara sacaron su respectiva espada del pecho del guardia que mataron.

"Hay que darse prisa ya tengo una idea de quienes son esos elfos traidores" dijo Theodara oscuramente dirigiéndose a donde tenían a su hermana.

Naruto estaba por seguirla pero se detuvo un momento para ver al chico de pelo negro acercarse a uno de los guardias muertos, lo vio quitarle la espada al cadáver. Él chico la sacó de su funda y la meneo un par de veces, parecía decepcionado ya que según recuerde la Nodashi se adaptaba a su tamaño, pero aún así la enfundó y la acomodó en su espalda ya que era demasiado grande como para tenerla en su cadera.

Bueno ahora se siente un poco mal por haber roto la antigua arma del otro chico, luego le pagara pero primero tiene que rescatar a las elfas, su puso al día con Theodara junto con el otro niño.

Llegaron a un pasillo anchó con muchas puertas en las paredes. Vio a Theodara empezar a buscar a su hermana asomándose en las ventanillas con barrotes que tienen cada puerta.

Se dio cuenta que buscar en puerta en puerta tomaría demasiado tiempo, por lo que cerró los ojos para concentrarse en detectar la firma de energía de las elfas. Fue cuándo sintió pequeñas cantidades de magia más adelante, también encontró la de Helena pero con su capacidad hepática pudo sentir la emociones negativas que ella estaba sintiendo ahora.

Desesperación, asco y miedo.

Salio corriendo a la dirección donde se encontraba Helena cuando sintió otras dos presencias pasando a sus dos camaradas temporales, adentrándose más en el calabozo vio la habitación en donde se encuentra su amiga, de una patada abrió la puerta la cual casi se destroza. Lo que vio hizo que su sangré hirviera.

Primero notó que las dos presencias malvadas eran dos elfos pero éstos a diferencia de los que había visto, se podría decir que son las ovejas negras de su especie.

Uno era delgado hasta los huesos, con sus ojos pequeños y muy separados, tenía una navaja en su manó.

El otro es un elfo grandulon y musculoso, pero se notaba que carecía de inteligencia por su mirada pérdida.

Lo que enfureció a Naruto es que el elfo retrasado sostenía a Helena por los hombros obligándola a arrodillarse, su amiga tenía su manos atadas, con sus pechos libres de su vestido exponiéndolos, mientras que el otro elfo la sostenía de la barbilla con su horrible cosa de fuera intentando meterla por su boca, mientras que la elfa tenía los ojos y boca cerrados.

"Vamos Helena no te resistas ya que ahora eres nuestra put- URGH!" no término ya que algo lo golpeó en la cara, si se pudiera ver en cámara lenta verían como un pequeño pié con sandalias doradas golpeó su mejilla obligando todo su rostro a voltear a la dirección contraria por la fuerza a tal punto de que tres dientes ensangrentados salieron volando, pero en tiempo normal sólo se vio una mancha negra atacó al elfo escuálido el cuál se estrelló contra la pared donde se hundió por la fuerza.

El otro elfo no pudo actuar lo su suficientemente rápido antes de que recibiera un golpe en el pecho obligando a soltar a Helena y caer al suelo fuertemente con su cuerpo temblando por el shock.

Naruto después de tratar con la basura se acercó a Helena, ya que la elfa estaba arrodillada no tuvo problemas en acomodarle su vestido para cubrir sus pechos.

"Helena estas bien"

Helena al oír la voz familiar abrió lentamente los ojos, para ver el amigo que apenas había hecho la tarde de ayer.

"N-Naruto..." dijo la elfa con esperanza.

"Si Helena soy yo, vinimos a rescatarte" dijo Naruto amablemente con una sonrisa cálida.

Helena con lágrimas en los ojos abrazó a Naruto y...

"UAAAA!...UAAAA!" empezó a llorar tan afectada por su casi violacion que no notó que la figura de su amigo se sentía más pequeña y delgada de lo que aparenta.

Naruto al no esperar que su amiga lo abrazará sólo le golpeó ligeramente la espada con torpeza para consolarla.

"¡Helena!" gritó Theodara entrando en la habitación de rehenes.

"Hermana!" gritó Helena con sorpresa al ver a su hermana, liberando de su abrazó, se levantó y también abrazó a su hermana.

Se separaron un poco después de un momento, ambas hermanas se miraron a los ojos.

"¿Estas bien Helena?" preguntó Theodara a su hermana menor.

"Estoy bien, Naruto llegó a tiempo" contestó Helena con una pequeña sonrisa.

Theodara volteó a ver al rubio parado a unos metros. "Gracias nuevamente, si no fuera por ti hubiera tardado en encontrarla" dijo suavemente acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

Naruto sonría ante la escena. "No me agradezca sólo hice lo correcto" dijo pero dejó de sonreír al ver que los dos elfos todavía viven.

Debió de ver sabido que los elfos son más resistentes que los humanos. "¿Conoces a ésas basuras?" preguntó Naruto con frialdad al ver que los dos bastardos recuperaban la conciencia.

Theodara miró a los elfos ya despiertos, inmediatamente sus ojos se estrecharon en reconocimiento. "Calk y Kotl, ésos bastardos nunca trabajaron e intentaban intimidar a todos en el pueblo antes de que fueran desterrados. ¿Que hacen aquí?"

"Ellos intentaron violar a Helena" no quiso decirlo de esa forma ya que Helena se tembló ante el recuerdo, pero su hermana tenía que saber.

"!Que!" gritó Theodara con irá.

Los elfos que ya se habían levantado sólo podían mirar horrorizados como Helena desenfundaba su espada.

"¡Espera se supone que no debes de esta- arg!" el elfo flacucho dio un gritó ahogado cuando Theodara le clavó la espada en el pecho.

El elfo más grande intento golpearla pero la elfa dio un giró esquivando y con el impuso utilizó la espada para decapitarlo.

"Escorias" escupió Theodara a los cadáveres.

Naruto sólo tenía una mirada apática mientras que Helena apartó la vista de los cadáveres ya que estaban liberando mucha sangré.

"Ya terminaron"

Los tres voltearon para ver al niño de ojos negros parado afuera de la celda juntó con cinco elfas. Ella parecían estar bien un poco sucias pero sus vestidos están intactos así que no les hicieron nada.

"¿Son todas las que hay?" preguntó Naruto.

"S-si, sólo nos trajeron a nosotras seis" Helena fue la que contestó un poco vacilante.

"Debemos irnos los ángeles caídos ya deben de dirigirse a nuestra ubicación y los otros guardias ya debieron de haber descubierto los cuerpos de los anteriores" dijo él niño de pelo negro.

Theodara se adelantó para hablar con las elfas. "Bien, vamos a irnos de aquí, estén cerca de nosotros tres, volveremos al pueblo cuando salgamos al castillo" les dijo, al ser de la misma aldea las elfas parecieron confiar en sus palabras.

Todos empezaron a correr. Naruto, Theodara y el chico de cabello negro lideraban el camino mientras que Helena y la otras cinco elfas las seguían de cerca.

De repente Naruto se detuvo levantando la mano para que los demás también se detuviera, concentrándose sintió las emociones negativas de los soldados muchos de ellos bloqueando su salida, fácilmente podía junto con los otros dos que sabían pelear tratar con ellos. Pero también captó la energía manchada de tres de ésos ángeles caídos.

Nunca a enfrentado a uno de ésos pero esta seguro que puede con ellos, el problema es que mientras luche con ellos los soldados humanos pueden lastimar a las elfas que no saben pelear.

"¿Que sucede?" preguntó el niño de ojos negros.

"Nos han bloqueado la salida" contestó Naruto.

"No voy a preguntar como es que sabés, ya se que eres un tipo raro" contestó ignorando el resplandor que Naruto le dio. "Pero si es cierto necesitamos otra vía de escape"

Theodara también decidió confiar en él rubio mayor (menor), así que tomó otra dirección para que los demás la siguieran. "En ese casó no nos quedá más opción que subir. Tendremos que escapar por la salida de sirvientes"

Helena siguió a su hermana mayor sin replicar, seguida por las elfas y finalmente los más jóvenes del grupo ya que Theodara es la quien conoce mejor el castillo.

El grupo de siete elfas y dos niños avanzaron lo más rápido posible cuando llegaron a los grandes pasillos con alfombra roja y todo tipo de decoraciones en las paredes, no prestaron atención a ninguna de esas baratijas (pensamientos de Naruto) hasta que llegaron a un enorme salón con una gran mesa rectangular con muchas sillas.

"Bien, ya llegamos al comedor, ahora sólo necesitamos ir a la cosina y salir por la puerta de sirvientes" Theodara dijo con esperanza, pero esta se esfumó cuando se vio obligada a detenerse junto con los demás al ver que veinte soldados bloqueaban el acceso a la cocina, voltearon para ver la misma cantidad de soldados bloqueando el corredor de donde vinieron.

-aplauso-aplauso-

De entré los soldados salió un hombre vestido con ropas nobles, sus ojos estaban medio abiertos y tenía una sonrisa irritantemente arrogante en su rostro.

Theodara inmediatamente lo reconoció. "Valiun Melven" dijo con los dientes apretados y sosteniendo con fuerza su espada.

"Mí, mi, Theodara nunca pensé que en fueras a traicionar así después de todo lo que hice por ti" dijo Valiun con su inquietante sonrisa acercándose al grupo.

"¡Tu no has hecho nada por mí!" Theodara gritó con irá. "Rompiste tu parte del trató tus soldados atacaron mí aldea y secuestraron a mi hermana"

La sonrisa de Valiun nunca dejó tu rostro. "No se a que te refieres nunca di la orden para que atacaran, además tú hermana y esas elfas vinieron aquí por propia voluntad para prestar sus 'servicios' a mis hombres" término obteniendo una risas de sus soldados mientras que las elfas cautivas temblaban de miedo.

"Que tal si llegamos a un acuerdo dejaré que tus amigas se vayan, si tú te conviertes en mi concubina, te he estado observando y ese cuerpo tuyo me satisfacería muy bien" propuso acercándose más.

Theodara estaba en conflicto su orgullo nunca permitiría que un hombre así la toqué, pero si no aceptaba sería su hermana quien sufriría ese destino. "Y-yo es-"

Se detuvo de aceptar ya que él hombre joven de cabello rubio se colocó delante de ella, con sus espadas desenfundadas (aún que no tiene vaina) señalando a Valiun con la espada que libera llamas.

Valiun perdió su sonrisa al ver al joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules, interponiéndose. "¿Quién demonios eres tu?" preguntó con irá apenas disimulada.

Naruto había estado pensando como liquidar a los soldados hasta que llegó el jefe de ellos. Inmediatamente no le agrado, no por su arrogancia sino porque actúa como si todos fueran inferiores sin tener poder o carisma para respaldarlo. Cuando le preguntó su nombre de forma tan grosera decidió que él no tenía derecho a saberlo.

"Mí nombre no es de tu incumbencia, mestizo"

La cara del actual señor Melven se puso roja de ira. "Mestizo... ¡Mestizo! Acaso sabés quien soy yo" gritó en absoluta ira (berinche).

"Sólo un bastardo delirante" se burló Naruto.

Valiun apretó los dientes miró a sus soldados y señaló a Naruto. "Que esperan? Corten la cabeza de ese insolente"

Los soldados dieron un grito y cargaron hacia Naruto, el cual estaba completamente tranquilo.

"Theodara" llamó obteniendo la atención de la elfa. "Voy a tratar con ellos, tú protege a las demás de cualquier soldado que intenté atacarlas" dijo de forma seria.

Theodara miró con sorpresa al rubio, ella estaba apuntó de desechar su honor para salvarlos. Pero como pudo pensar en aceptar sin ni si quiera pelear, sonriendo suavemente asintió y se puso de manera protectora junto a su hermana quien estaba intentando consolar a las elfas aterradas.

Satisfecho Naruto se digirió al otro niño para decir lo que debe hacer, sólo para parpadear ya que no esta donde lo vio antes.

"Arghh!"

Todos incluyendo los soldados que hiban contra Naruto se detuvieron para ver de donde venía ese grito ahogado, miraron que todos los veinte soldados que obstruían la salida ahora estaban muertos, algunos ahogándose en su propia sangre, otros por pérdida de sangré por tener un miembro amputado o otros que simplemente están decapitados.

Su asesino. El niño de ojos negros que caminaba tranquilamente como si no le importaba la cantidad de vidas que había acabado, hasta que se detuvo al lado de Naruto.

"Si ya terminaste con tu teatro, hay que acabar rápido con esto para poder salir de aquí" dijo el niño de pelo negro apático.

Naruto lo miró por el comentario de teatro, al final sólo suspiro sabiendo que este niño era un culo. Poniéndose serió abrió los ojos ahora rojos y levantó sus espadas cada una liberando su respectivo elemento. El otro niño también sostuvo su espada robada y levantando su mano izquierda la cual estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de rayos.

Los soldados una ves confiados sólo pudieron temblar ante la vista de sus oponentes, no pudieron huir ya que esos dos los atacaron.

Masacre.

No era una pelea sino una masacre total de dos niños pequeños contra veinte hombres adultos más los que seguían llegando... Y eran los niños quienes estaban ganando.

Valiun sólo podía mirar horrorizado de como sus soldados eran derrotados fácilmente, y a los que se les ocurría atacar a las mujeres eran tratados rápidamente por Theodara. Al final sólo 8 soldados quedaban los cuales dejaron sus espadas sin atreverse a atacar.

Valiun miró a los hombres que le quedaban. "¡Vamos matenlos!" grito pero los soldados no se atrevieron.

"Envés de mandar a otros, ¿porqué no Tomás tu espada y lo haces tu mismo?"

Valiun miró con terror a Naruto dando un paso hacia atrás cuando los vio a los dos parados sobre los cuerpos de los soldados.

Naruto hiba a decir otra cosa pero se detuvo al sentir diez presencias de luz manchadas. "Maldicion nos olvidamos de los ángeles caídos" dijo entre dientes el príncipe de babilonia, pero el otro niño lo escuchó quien miró alrededor con cautela.

"Miren que desastre han hecho en el comedor" dijo una voz masculina desconocida.

De la nada aparecieron los ángeles caídos aterrizando diez metros de Naruto y el otro niño rodeando a los dos, eran seis ángeles varones mientras que las otras son mujeres.

Los varones vestían togas negras que revelaba la mitad de su pecho. Y las mujeres caídas sólo usaban tiras de cuero negro que mostraban casi toda su piel.

Todos tenía un par de alas a excepción del que tenía más músculo y más cicatrices en su cuerpo ya que aparecer este tenía dos pares dándole un total de cuatro alas negras.

Valiun al ver a los ángeles vuelve a tener una apariencia de superioridad junto con una mirada psicótica. "Llegas justo a tiempo Dariel estos tipos me han insultado, te ordenó que los elimines!" le ordenó mientras se acercó al ángel de cuatro alas.

El ángel caído cuyo nombre paresia ser Dariel, no parecía seguir el comandó de Melven. Sólo se quedó ahí parado con los brazos cruzados sin apartar la vista de los intrusos o mejor dicho sin dejar de mirar a Naruto y él chico de cabello negro.

"¡Vamos, acaba con ellos!" gritó Valiun irritado de que el ángel no haga lo que él ordena, pero para su absoluta sorpresa fue agarrado del cuello. Como Dariel era medio metro más alto que Melven éste lo levando sin ningún problema del piso y lo puso al nivel de sus ojos.

"Y dime humano, ¿quién te crees que eres para mandar a un ángel?" dijo Dariel con absoluto desprecio mirando el miedo del humano, apretando un poco el cuello del humano luego lo soltó ocasionándo que valiun callera al suelo tosiendo para respirar nuevamente.

El ángel de cuatro alas miró otra vez a los dos niños. "Olvidense de las elfas. Sólo deben concentrarse en capturar al tipo de cabello rubio y al niño. usando fuerza letal" ordenó a los demás ángeles, estos mostraron sonrisas sedientas de sangre ante el comandó.

"Espera!" Valiun al parecer era demasiado estúpido como para no mantenerse en silencio. "Ésas elfas son mías, no sólo las pueden dejar ir!" gritó pero se calló cuando una lanza hecha de luz lo señalaba.

"Los humanos no tienen derecho a meterse en nuestros asuntos" Dariel lo amenazaba con su lanza. "Así que vete maldita cucaracha." Para enfatizar su punto lo hirió un poco en el hombro.

"¡Ahhhh!" Valiun grito como una pequeña niña y huyó despavorido saliendo del comedor.

"Cobarde" murmuró Theodara ante la escena patética que hizo el señor de estas tierras.

Naruto tuvo que admitir que presenciar eso fue vergonzoso aunque no debía de sorprenderlo viniendo de un mestizo. Pero tuvo que tomar su atención a los ángeles ya que él líder claramente los tomó como objetivos a él y al otro niño que parecía ya listo para la batalla.

Dando unos pocos pasos se puso espalda con espalda con él otro chico. "Algo que deba saber sobre estos ángeles?" preguntó esperando que los ángeles hagan el primer movimiento.

"Sólo no dejes que te atraviesen esas lanzas de luz", dijo el chico apático.

"Ho! Gracias, es bueno saber!" Respondió con sarcasmo el hijo de Gilgamesh.

Las bromas acabaron cuando tuvieron que saltar a un lado ya que tres lanzas de luz se incrustaron donde antes estaban parados, vieron como tres ángeles ahora estaban volando alrededor del gran comedor.

Naruto inmediatamente levantó a Rundra para bloquear una espada de luz en las manos de un ángel femenino rápidamente dio un corte horizontal con Agni pero la mujer desplegó sus alas dando unos aleteos para poner distancia del rubio.

Los pelos microscópico en el cuello de Naruto se pararon en advertencia, siguiendo su instinto doblo sus rodillas esquivando dos lanzas las cuales pasaron cerca de su cabeza, pero todavía no acaba se levantó girando todo su cuerpo a su izquierda y levantó su brazo derecho con un corte destruyó una tercera lanza cuando hizo contacto con Agni. Todo eso en tres segundos.

 **(Mm hace mucho que no combato con estos pajarracos de la luz)**

Naruto ignoró la voz de Agni dentro de su cabeza para tomar un respiró. Por lo que pudo evaluar hasta ahora estos ángeles superan por creces a los soldados humanos con Dariel superando a sus compañeros pero... Estos ángeles son mucho más débiles que las cazadoras de Artemisa.

La razón por la que hizo todos esos movimientos extravagantes es porque no quiere usar las **puertas de babilonia,** él esta bastante seguro que si las usa esta batalla estará asegurada, pero quiere ser fuerte por sus propios méritos. Él sabe que desde que su padre le entregó la **Llave del Rey** esté poder se convirtió en parte de su existencia. Pero él siente que si sólo usa de ese modo éste poder y no pelear directamente sus batalla... Entonces no merece tener el título de **Rey de Héroes.**

Dando un vistazo al otro niño lo vio combatiendo a dos ángeles, estos atacaban pero el niño sabía aprovechar su pequeño tamaño esquivando todos sus ataques, aún que parecía tener problemas con dos ángeles flotando en lo alto ya que estos lo atacaban con lanzas de luz cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

Dariel estaba en el mismo lugar junto con un ángel femenino, ni si quiera parecían tomarlos en serio... Bueno hay que mostrarles por que con un Rey no se juega.

La mujer otra vez lo ataco pero esta vez con su espada dirigida a su 'pecho'... Perfecto.

No me moví para tomar el ataque, vi como la mujer ángel sonreía como loca mientras me atravesaba el 'pecho'. Escuché un gritó de terror de las elfas mientras que la ángel empezó a carcajear, levante la cabeza para ver la espada de luz junto con dos montículos de carne blanda.

 _"Me preguntó porqué estos ángeles caídos sólo visten cuerdas",_ reflexiono Naruto antes de desechar ese pensamiento. Apretó su agarre en Rundra y aprovechó esta oportunidad.

-zas-

El ángel dejó de reír histericamente, miró abajo en su cintura como esta se separaba limpiamente, su última expresión fue una de incrédulidad antes de que su mitad superior callera aún lado y la inferior hacia atrás.

De un azote despide la sangre que allá manchado su espada.

 **(Ja! La primera muerte es para mi Agni)**

 **(Shut! No te creas tanto Rundra)**

Solo los ignoró ya acostumbrandose a que esos dos hablen en su mente.

Miró como los ángeles de dos alas se detuvieron un momento estupefactos de que uno de ellos haya muerto. Los que estaban combatiendo con él otro chico cometieron el error de no enfocarse en él, por lo que este aprovechó saltando para otorgar una patada en él rostro de un ángel mandándolo al piso, en un movimiento fluido volteo aún en el aire hacia él otro ángel, recubrió su espada con rayos y lo apuñalo en el corazón matándolo. Aún que su espada se hizo trizas un momento después al no poder soportar esa cantidad de poder.

Luego corrió hacia Naruto y se se puso detrás de él.

Naruto levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada ya que sintió un instinto asesinó, rápidamente invocó un escudo negro incrustado con diamantes para protegerse de una lanza de luz más fuerte juntó con otras más débiles, cuando el aluvión término. Fue cuando entendió el porque el otro niño se cubrió detrás de él.

"Hibas a sacrificarme" declaró Naruto con incredulidad.

"Si" declaró él otro niño sin ninguna vergüenza.

"Teme" apretó los dientes Naruto.

"Patéticos" los dos niños miraron al ángel de cuatro alas. "Morir de una forma tan humillante y aún así se hacían llamar ángeles caídos. Al principio los hiba dejar vivir ya que me interesaban su habilidades pero ahora veo que es mucha molestia"

Dariel desplegó por completo sus alas negras. "Los ángeles somos la mayor existencia entre todas las razas y yo que estoy apunto de tener mí tercer par de alas soy superior a los que acaban de enfrentar. Sientance honrados de que caerán ante mí poder" término con una mirada y sonrisa altiva liberando su poder Santo caído.

"Shit! Y yo que pensaban que mí padre era arrogante" chasqueo su lengua Naruto, es cierto tiene más poder que los otros siete ángeles caídos que quedan pero nada como Artemisa, la diferencia es demasiado grande es como comparar un gatito con un enorme lobo.

"Hey dope" Naruto frunció el ceño volteo para ver él niño que lo llamó así.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con molestia.

"Tenemos que terminar con esto rápido antes de que ese noble cobarde vuelva para complicar más las cosas" informó tranquilamente él niño de ojos negros.

Naruto tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, tal vez ya es hora de empalarlos con una lluvia literal de espadas.

"¿Cuantos escudos tienes?" preguntó el chico de cabello negro.

Naruto lo miró con extrañeza pero contestó de todos modos. "Muchos"

Él niño asintió. "Entonces te recomiendo que los uses" dijo como este levantó la mano izquierda liberando una gran cantidad de rayos y la bajo azotándolo al suelo, increíblemente toda la electricidad viajó hasta el ángel y lo electrocuto pero este sólo sonrió.

"Ja! Crees que esto me puede matar!" grito con una sonrisa confiada.

"Idiota, eso sólo era para que no te movieras" en un instante el niño de cabello negro estaba frente a él lo pateo en las piernas para obligarlo a arrodillarse y tomó su cabeza con su mano derecha, mirándolo con una expresión oscura.

"Ahora convierte en cenizas..."

En ese momento Naruto sintió el poder oscuro saliendo del cuerpo del niño y el sentimiento que desprendía era la **Ira,** con el aumento de temperatura **.** Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia las elfas, tomó la mano de Theodara que había estado en guardia durante todo el combate para acercarlas con las otras rápidamente invocó suficientes escudos para hacer una cúpula, todos ellos con atributo **Anti-fuego.**

Antes de que colocará él último escudo vio a todos los ángeles incluyendo a Dariel mirando horrorizados al niño de pelo negro, y lo escuchó decir.

"... **Satán"**

Lo último que vio fue una gran llamarada de fuego azúl que consumió a todos los ángeles incluso los que estaban lejos, cuando la llama azul se dirigió hacia a ellos rápidamente colocó el último escudo.

Estuvieron en oscuridad durante unos segundos, aún con las propiedades contra el fuego de sus escudos se sentían el calor de esas llamas azules. En poco tiempo sintió que la energía de los ángeles caídos dejaron de existir y las llamas desaparecieron, con una orden mental los escudos volvieron a su bodega en motas doradas.

Vio que el piso estaba relativamente bien ya que el ataqué se dirigió por encima, pero los muebles y decoraciones no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que no quedaban rastro de ellas, las paredes tampoco tuvieron suerte ya que estaban calcinadas y parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbarían. Las elfas sólo podían mirar con asombro toda la destrucción.

Incluso él estaba un poco impresionado. vio al niño en el mismo lugar pero los ocho ángeles ahora sólo son cenizas.

 **(Impresionante. Eso claramente era fuego demoníaco casi al par con las llamas de Agni)**

 **(Casi Rundra casi)**

Después de enterarse de esto Naruto entendía más la magnitud del poder de este niño. De la historia básica que sabe de sus espadas, Agni cuando todavía era un demonio era considerado uno de los más fuertes de tipo fuego al par con **Belial.**

-correr-correr-

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un montón de pisadas dirigiéndose a su ubicación, al parecer él mestizo que se creé superior a traído todo su ejército.

"Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo Theodara una vez salió de su asombro.

"Ya no hay necesidad Theodara, con los ángeles caídos muertos ya no debe de haber nada que nos detenga" dijo él chico de cabello negro.

Bueno eso tiene sentido sin los ángeles para alimentar la barrera esta dejaría de existir. "Entonces puedes llevarnos a la aldea?"

El chico asintió dirigiéndose a las elfas yo también me acerqué, pude sentir como las cinco elfas que no conocía nos tenían miedo. Realmente no puedo culparlas ya que entre nosotros dos acabamos fácilmente con cuarenta soldados humanos y diez ángeles caídos.

Afortunadamente Theodara y Helena las calmaron diciendo les que somos buenas personas, yo no sé si el otro niño es bueno, pero como aspirante a Héroe.. No!.. Como **rey de Héroes** rescatar damiselas es mi trabajó.

 **(Una lógica demasiado infantil en mi opinión)**

 **(Bueno que esperabas Agni, todavía es un niño)**

 _"Callensen!"_ gritó Naruto en su mente, volviendo sus espadas una vez más brazaletes las chocó una con la otra.

 **(¡Argh!)**

Antes de llegar con las elfas sus ojos cambiaron a su color natural, para no asustarlas más. "Bueno estamos listos"

El niño de pelo negro asintió, asiendo unos movimientos de manos y conjurando unas palabras en voz baja empezó el hechizo de transportación.

Alrededor nuestro un gran círculo que desprendía energía oscura apareció, tenía dibujada una estrella de cinco puntas con muchos garabatos que gracias a mi anillo puede entender, decían al azar como, salto, dimensión, lugar, mundo, etc. Pero lo que más llamó la atención fue el cráneo de cabra con enormes cuernos curvados dibujado en medio del círculo.

No pude verlo con más atención ya que después de un resplandor desaparecimos.

Aún que le hubiera gustado ver la expresión del ese mestizo una vez vea el estado de su comedor y sus valiosas posesiones destruidas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Aldea Tualk)

Cerca del amanecer

En el centro de la aldea todos los elfos empacaban sus cosas, en ese momento energía negra apareció en medió de la plaza asustando a muchos pensando que otra cosa mala les va a ocurrir.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando aparecieron 9 personas, él primero fue su Salvador, luego un niño de apariencia oscura, por último la mayor sorpresa ya que pensaron que nunca volverían a ver a las 7 elfas que se había llevado ese maldito de Valiun Melven.

Las cinco elfas después de orientarse un poco miraron alrededor dándose cuenta que estaban en casa, rápidamente buscaron a sus familiares y corrieron a ellos llorando de felicidad mientras eran recibidas con la mismas emoción.

Naruto observó como una elfa mayor pero con un gran parecido a Helena y Theodara corrió hacia ellos, la reconoció como la elfa que preparó su comida, por lo que es la madre de estas dos. Cuando llegó inmediatamente abrazó a las dos hermanas, Helena juntó con su madre empezaron a llorar de alivio, Theodara no lloró pero disfruto del abrazó.

"Realmente lo hicistes, rescataste a todas"

Una vos dijo con asombro, Naruto volteo para ver a la elfa de cabello plateado mirándolo con admiración. El sólo sonrió y le contesta.

"Te lo dije no? Es el trabajo del héroe salvar a las damiselas"

La elfa sólo sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

Naruto quita su mirada de la elfa de pelo plateado y miró alrededor dándose cuenta de las caretas donde estaban cargando sus pertenencias.

"¿Adónde van?" pregunto él príncipe.

"Desgraciadamente tenemos que irnos ya que esta aldea no es segura no sólo por Melven sino también por bandidos y otras criaturas, una vez que se ataca un pueblo elfico es señal de que será atacado hasta que se destruido" contestó un elfo quien se acercaba a ellos.

Naruto observó que este elfo tenía la apariencia de un adulto pero la mirada sabía en sus ojos decía que tenía muchos más años de lo que aparentaba. Este debe de ser el líder de la aldea.

Naruto se dirigió al líder. "¿Pero no será peligroso irse sin saber a dónde ir?"

El líder de la aldea asintió. "Lo será, no podemos ir con otros de nuestras especies ya que adoptamos las costumbres humanos y las pocas aldeas que son como nosotros están demasiado lejos, todo lo que podemos hacer es buscar un lugar para comenzar de nuevo, tal vez algunos no sobrevivan pero es nuestra única opción" contestó el elfo líder con tristeza, ser honesto con su salvador es lo único que puede hacer.

Naruto miró como todos los aldeanos bajaron la cabeza con tristeza aceptando su destino, Helena y su madre miraban su casa con tristeza absoluta, incluso Theodara aún que no pudiera ver su expresión ya que su pelo la ensombrecía vio que estaba sufriendo si los puños fuertemente cerrados y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente era cualquier indicación.

Para los elfos les es difícil dejar permanenteme un lugar que a sido su hogar durante generaciones, algo en lo que puede relacionarse ya que Uruk ya no existe y sus padres murieron hace mucho tiempo aún si para él fue apenas ayer. Miró como el niño de cabello negro fue a un callejón oscuro y se recargó en la pared cruzando los brazos como si esperará en ver lo que hiba hacer.

Naruto cerró los ojos él sabe que no siempre se puede salvar a todos y es imposible que todos sean felices, pero si está en su poder ayudar aún si es un poco lo hará.

Abrió los ojos con determinación, por el momento seguirá las decisiones que tomé su corazón hasta que la crueldad del mundo lo obligué a tomar desiciones difíciles.

Miró al elfo líder quién comenzó a ordenar que suban lo que falta a las carrozas.

"Y si te dijera que hay una manera en la que puedan quedarse" dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escuchen.

No sólo él elfo líder se detuvo sino también los demás miraron a su Salvador, Helena miraba a su amigo con esperanza.

Él elfo líder miró al rubio, tragando un poco la saliva le contestó. "Si hay tal manera, no sólo yo sino toda la aldea estaremos eternamente agradecidos... Si nos la...dijeras"

Naruto asintió, sin decir nada se dirigió al centro de la plaza, la cual es lo su eficiente ancha para lo que está a punto de hacer.

Una onda dorada apareció junto a él maravillando a los que no la habían visto tanto como a los que ya la presenciaron ya que sigue siendo un espectáculo para la vista. El chico de ojos negros miró la onda dorada con interés.

Naruto metió la mano en la onda para sorpresa de los elfos ya que se ve como si su brazo hubiera desaparecido. Luego empezó a sacarlo poco a poco, la onda desapareció después de que su mano era libre, vieron que ahora sostenía una piedra de 5 pulgadas la cual resplandecía de un color verde místico.

 _"Seguro piensan que es una piedra, pero no los es"_ pensó Naruto.

Lo que en verdad sostenía en su manó es una semilla de **Gaea**. Cuando Cronos fue engañado por su esposa Rea en devorar una piedra en vez de su hijo, un bebé Zeus fue enviado en águila a las islas de Creta donde su abuela Gaea lo cuidaría hasta que fuera mayor para descoronar a su padre. Pero en ese tiempo se corría peligro de que las oráculos del titán del tiempo captaran la energía de un dios que debería de estar en el estómago de su padre. Para que eso no ocurriera Gaea plantó varias semillas especiales alrededor de la isla de éstas crecerían árboles que ocultarían la presencia del joven Zeus.

Una de esas semillas es lo que el príncipe de babilonia sostenía en su mano, de ella crecerá un **'Árbol sagrado de Creta'** justamente lo que necesitan estos elfos.

Naruto escarbó un pequeño agujero en donde puso la semilla luego la cubrió de tierra colocó ambas manos en el pequeño montículo, cerró los ojos y se concentró para recolectar la energía natural para enviarla a la semilla.

Pero sintió algo extraño en la naturaleza, una gran cantidad de odió que quiere que mate a todos... Así que la desestimó y siguió con lo que hacía (hey! Si Gilgamesh cepillo como si nada a la personificación de todos los males del mundo porque no su hijo con la ira de la naturaleza).

Los elfos tienen cierta afinidad a la naturaleza por lo que pudieron sentir como Naruto la atraía pero se preocuparon ya que también atrajo el odio del mundo pero se sorprendieron de como su Salvador se encogió de hombros al igual que si todo ese odio sólo era una mosca molesta.

Naruto al sentir que la semilla absorbió suficiente energía natural se alejó rápidamente, al principio no sucedió nada pero luego comenzó a temblar.

Los elfos se asustaron por la sacudida, pero vieron con fascinación como ramas de madera salieron disparadas de la tierra formando un árbol que empezó a crecer rápidamente, cuando dejo de crecer se colocó un gran árbol de 30 metros de altura y 8 metros de ancho, pero no termino ahí los árboles en el pueblo también maduraron, muchos de frutas, a las afueras de la aldea a 3 kilómetros, árboles de 15 metros crecieron rodeando la aldea dando la ilusión de que es un bosque.

Cuándo todo término sólo pudieron mirar con asombro al árbol giganta que tapaba con su copa de hojas casi todo el pueblo mientras desprendía de sus hojas luciérnagas de energía verde además de que la aldea emanaba energía natural limpia.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó él elfo con incredulidad la aldea ahora se sentía más viva como si este es el lugar al que realmente pertenecen.

Naruto se acercó al árbol y puso su mano en la corteza volteo para ver a los elfos. "Éste es un árbol sagrado, ahora mismo está protegiendo su aldea. Todo aquel que quiera hacerles daño nunca encontrarán la aldea y sólo lo aquellos viajeros de buen corazón podrán entrar, además de que sus tierras serán más fértiles y cuando tengan que salir esté árbol los bendecira para que vuelvan seguros" término Naruto de explicar las propiedades pero la forma en que lo dijo salió más como un mandamiento.

Así que no fue una sorpresa que los elfos...

-arrodillarse-arrodillarse-arrodillarse-arrodillarse-arrodillarse-arrodillarse-arrodillarse-

... Se postrarán a él y si no fuera suficiente.

"¡Es un milagro!"

"¡Lo sabía es un Apóstol de la diosa de la tierra!"

"¡Si! fue enviado por la madre tierra en nuestros momento de necesidad!"

Varios elfos declaraban suposiciones erróneas.

Naruto sólo mostró una cara en blanco ante esta escena. Miró a Helena que también estaba arrodilla, ella lo vio y tan solo le envió una sonrisa incómoda como diciendo 'tan sólo sigue la corriente'. Theodara por otro lado...

Se cubría la boca intentando no estallar a carcajadas.

Naruto se tapó la cara con la mano y dio un suspiro.

(Medio día)

En la tarde los aldeanos con el estado de humor más feliz de su vida organizaron una fiesta en su honor, había mesas llenas de comida, un grupo de elfos tocaban arpas y pequeños tambores, los elfos jóvenes bailaban al ritmó de la música, todo parecía más un carnaval, no sería extraño que ellos celebren este día cada año.

Naruto actualmente estaba en una gran mesa, sentado con los elfos adultos... Era un poco incómodo, él preferiría ir a jugar con los demás niños pero por culpa de su manto no era posible, además de que estaba confundido de como las elfas continuamente le guiñaban un ojo con sus caras ligeramente Rojas.

 **(Es obvio que quieren tu-)**

 **(Callate Agni! Espera unos años para tener la 'pratica')**

 **(Shut! No eres divertido Rundra)**

Al escuchar a esos dos, se preguntó cuándo dejarían de hablar dentro de su mente. Sólo lo dejó pasar fue cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

"Hey! Theodara" llamó a la elfa guerrera quien estaba comiendo en su lado izquierdo. "¿Donde esta él niño de pelo negro?"

Theodara término de tomar una bebida antes de contestarle. "Él ya se fue, dijo que las fiestas no son lo suyo...en serió ya me esperaba esto de él" contestó un poco molesta al final.

"Mmnn" Naruto tarareo, al parecer ese otro niño tiene un estiló de vida similar al suyo. "Creo que ya es tiempo que yo también siga mi camino"

"Te vas tan pronto"

Naruto volteo a su derecha para ver a Helena pero su expresión era como la de un cachorro abandonado.

"Si, tengo muchas cosas que hacer" Naruto dijo a su primera amiga.

El líder de la aldea inmediatamente entendió (no, no lo hace). "Exactamente como un apóstol es su deber viajar para ayudar a otros" dijo.

Naruto se palmeó la cara, no importa cuántas veces diga que no es un apóstol pero esta gente no escucha.

Helena aún se veía deprimida, levantó su manó y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente. Inmediatamente la elfa se cubrió la frente con lágrimas en los ojos, le dio una cálida sonrisa.

"No te deprimas no es como si ya nunca nos volvamos a ver, en algún momento vendré a visitarte" le dijo a la elfa rubia.

Helena lo miró fijamente. "En serio lo prometes" al verlo asentir inmediata una gran sonrisa estalló en su cara.

(Dos horas después)

Naruto se encontraba saliendo del pueblo con todos los habitantes despidiéndolo deseándole bien viaje, él también agito su mano diciendo adiós.

Estando más lejos del pueblo empezó a correr, en poco tiempo llegó a los árboles que crecieron gracias al árbol de Creta, se detuvo y miró fijamente a uno en especial.

"Se que éstas ahí, ya no tiene caso ocultarse"

Detrás del árbol con toda la tranquilidad del mundo fue él niño de cabello negro, este se detuvo unos metros delante de él.

"Impresionante me encontraste, a diferencia de la última vez" dijo él niño.

"La verdad no sabía si estabas ahí, sólo tuve un presentimiento" admitió él príncipe.

"Mn"

Un momento de silencio después, Naruto le preguntó. "¿Porqué me estás siguiendo?"

El otro chico cerró los ojos un momento luego los abrió. "En el tiempo que llevó viajando es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación como ésta, cuando me encuentro a un grupo de ángeles caídos normalmente los acabó uno por uno" el chico tomó un respiro. "Pero tu hiciste que me enfrentará a todos ellos a la vez, esa situación hizo que lograra usar más de mí poder oculto" cerró los ojos.

Al abrirlos se dio cuenta que Naruto ya lo había pasado y seguía caminando, una marca apareció en su frente.

"Hey idiota!" gritó el chico de pelo negro.

Naruto se detuvo ante el insulto. "¡¿A quien llamas idiota? tú maldito!" gritó mirando al otro chico.

"¡A ti idiota, no sabes que es peligroso darle la espalda aún posible enemigo!" gritó el otro chico.

"¡Ha, con que eres un enemigo!" Naruto sacó sus espadas.

"¡Acabare contigo!" él otro niño levantó sus manos canalizando rayos.

...

...

...

-suspiro-

Naruto dejó sus espadas. "Por alguna razón siempre tengo la necesidad de pelear contigo"

El otro niño bajo sus manos. "Lo mismo conmigo, eres la primera persona que hace que pierda la calma"

...

"Entonces llega al punto" Naruto dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El otro niño lo miró. "En resumen eres un imán de problemas. Si viajo contigo puede que situaciones similares ocurran. Yo quiero volverme fuerte y luchando continuamente es él único medió que conozco para ser fuerte" término.

Naruto ignoró el leve insulto. "Pero eres fuerte tu solo mataste a casi todos los ángeles"

El niño negó con la cabeza. "Esos sólo eran bacterias, hay seres que fácilmente hubieran sobrevivido a ese ataque que hice"

"Entiendo es por eso que quieres que viajemos juntos" dijo Naruto asintiendo.

"Además de que todavía me debes una espada" dijo él niño para terminar

Naruto sólo le dio una cara en blanco. "Deberías agradecer que fue la espada y no tu vida"

Él niño no se vio afectado por recordarle su derrota. "Sólo fue suerte, además sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una Nodashi o una katana en esta parte del mundo" argumento.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza este tipo es tan terco (como él) empezó a caminar nuevamente. "Esta bien viajaremos juntos" dijo aceptando que viniera, además de que parecía conocer varias cosas de estos ángeles.

El chico asintió caminado junto a él.

Naruto sacó la **Brújula de Calypso** y buscó su nuevo destino.

"Entonces ¿a donde nos dirigimos?" preguntó él niño de pelo negro.

Naruto lo miró antes de volver a la brújula. "Al igual que tu, yo también quiero ser fuerte es por eso que voy a ir con los mejores para que me entrenen" dijo guardando la brújula.

"Vas a pedir ayuda"

"No hay nada de malo que alguien con mayor experiencia te ayudé hacer fuerte, además de que sirve tener todo él poder del mundo si no sabes cómo usarlo" dijo Naruto dando otro punto.

El otro niño parecía pensarlo, a él nunca le enseñaron, pero debe de admitir que sería beneficioso aprender a manejar mejor la espada. "Entonces, ¿quienes son esos mejores?" preguntó.

Naruto se detuvo un momento antes de seguir caminando. "Es una sociedad fundada por él Rey más grande, para formar a los mejores guerreros sin distinción de raza, ellos son..."

" **Assassin's Creed** "

Él niño de ojos negros se interesó. "¿Gremio de asesinos?"

Naruto asintió, sería un viaje largo a su base principal si van a pie, pero cree que es mejor hací para conocer mejor el mundo.

Miró al otro niño dándose cuenta que ya no viajaría sólo por lo que decidió presentarse.

"Por cierto me llamó Naruto Namikaze"

Él otro niño parecía pensarlo un momento, con un suspiro él también se presentó.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

 **Fin del cuarto capítulo.**

 **La verdad estaba por dejar el fanfic, ya que mi hermana formateo la computadora, eliminando este capítulo junto con el de mi otra historia. Este capítulo me tomo cuatro semanas en terminarlo. Cuando decidí continuar.**

 **Volviendo a la historia la razón la razón por la que introduje a Sasuke aún cuando a muchos no le gusta fue porque me gusta que los protagonistas tengan un rival que iguale su poder y que se su opuesto, también ya tengo los orígenes de Sasuke.**

 **Digan me si está bien los capítulos hací de largos o más cortos pero que se actualicen más rápido.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Descargo de responsabilidad:

No me pertenecen Naruto, highachool dxd, type moon o cualquier otra serie animada.

"Habla normal"

 _"Pensamientos"_

 **"Monstruos, dragones, apariciones sobrenaturales"**

Capitulo cuatro: Demonios, cazadoras y asesinos.

(Campamento de Artemisa)

La diosa de la Caza se reunió con sus cazadoras después de que saliera del Olimpo, una pequeña sonrisa adornó su bello rostro al ver como sus seguidoras ya listas para la Caza.

"Mi señora", Zoe se acercó a su diosa.

Artemisa miró a su teniente. "Buen trabajo en preparar a todas", elogió a la antigua Hesperid.

"Si. Ya informe a todas lo que sucedió en el Olimpo, toda la información relevante e inclusive... La verdadera identidad de nuestra actual presa", dijo Zoe amargamente aún sin creer que el hombre que las humilló sólo es un niño pequeño.

La diosa de la Caza entendía el malestar de su teniente ya que ella misma se siente igual, pero eso no se interpondría en su cacería, ya se desahogaria una vez capture a ese mocoso. Pero antes de iniciar su Caza debe de esperar a su media-hermana. No debe de tardar ya que sólo se dirigía a su templo para verificar la información escasa que tienen del niño rubio hasta ahora.

Un círculo mágico con la imagen de un búho apareció en medió del campamento, al reconocer la energía de determinada diosa de la sabiduría todas las cazadoras se arrodillaron. Mientras que Artemisa se cruzó los brazos satisfecha de que su compañera diosa virgen por fin había llegado.

Cuando el círculo desapareció, en medio del campamento se encontraba en toda su gloria Atena, pero con ropa diferente a la que usó en el Olimpo. Todavía vestía una toga esta de color café arenoso pero ahora sólo le llegaba hasta las rodillas exponiendo más de su piel.

Con ambas diosas reunidas en un mismo lugar se puede apreciar su gran belleza, más con Artemisa que aún está en su forma adulta. No es de extrañar que las mujeres humanas no se puedan comparar a su atractivo y que llamen la tensión de cualquier hombre de todas las razas. Lástima que que estás diosas tienen un voto de ser eternamente vírgenes, una por su gran odió a los hombres y la otra por ver el sexo innecesario para ella.

Artemisa se acercó a su media-hermana. "Veo que ya estás listas hermana. ¿Averiguaste algo?", preguntó a la diosa de la guerra.

Atena comprobó su lanza, así como su escudo **Aegis,** decidió traerlo a causa de la capacidad de disparar con una gran potencia diferentes tipos de armas del niño rubio. Al ver todo en orden, los enganchó detrás de su espalda primero su lanza, luego su escudo. Miró a la otra diosa para contestarle.

"No mucho por el momento, pero logré descifrar las ultimas palabras que te dijo en sumerio." contestó la diosa de las sabiduría, captando la atención de Artemisa y sus cazadoras.

"¿Sumerio?", cuestionó la diosa de la Caza. "Pero esa legua a estado muerta incluso antes de que existiéramos", dijo con incredulidad.

"Tal vez pertenezca a una familia que dan culto a los antiguos dioses de mesopotámia, pero lo que llamó mí atención fueron estas palabras...", Atena tomó un respiro. " **Gate of Babylon."**

Las presentes no saben porque pero al escuchar como la diosa de la sabiduría pronunció esas palabras de forma ominosa, inmediatamente las imágenes de los portales dorados les vino a la mente.

Atena se mostró satisfecha al captar el reconocimiento en los ojos de Artemisa y sus cazadoras. "Cuando traduje esas palabras recordé las ondas doradas que invocó él niño... Al igual que ustedes."

"Estas dando a entender que ese es el nombre de la 'habilidad' que mostró él niño", Artemisa expresó con curiosidad al llegar a esta conclusión.

Atena cabeceó. "Lamentablemente no encontré ninguna información sobre ese poder, aún si busqué en la historia de la ciudad con la que comparte nombre", término sintiéndose un poco decepcionada de si misma.

"Muchas habilidades comparten nombre con objetos o personas y no por eso significa que estén relacionados", dijo Artemisa intentando levantar los ánimos de su compañera diosa virgen.

Aún que no lo demuestre la diosa de la sabiduría agradecía las palabras de su media-hermana. No importa si no descubrió nada de importancia en el breve momento que estuvo en su biblioteca, al final desentrañará los misterios de niño de ojos rojos, una vez lo capturen y lleven al Olimpo.

"Veo que ya preparaste todo para como dices tú Artemisa. La caza" dijo Atena deforma pasiva.

Artemisa negó con la cabeza. "Todavía falta algo."

La diosa de la Caza formó un círculo con sus dedos y se los llevó a sus labios para...

~silbido!~

Soltar un agudo chiflido. En ese instante la tierra tembló un poco, todas miraron que desde el espesor del bosque una camada de lobos de pelaje plateado se dirigía a ellos, pero nadie se mostró nerviosa ya que conocían a estos lobos.

La camada son los **Silver Wolf.** Lobos criados por la misma Artemisa para ayudarla a ella y sus seguidoras en sus caserías. A diferencia de los lobos normales estos son del tamaño de un caballo, con colmillos y garras que fácilmente pueden cortar el metal, además de cada uno era semi-inmortal.

Artemisa sacó de su toga el brazalete de **Oro Celestial,** los sostuvo enfrente de ella. Los lobos se acercaron un poco a su ama para olfatear el brazalete, los lobos plateados no sólo captan el olor sino también la firma de energía. Los lobos levantaron sus narices tomando grandes olfateadas podían oler la marca de un nuevo tipo de divinidad pero se les dificultaba un poco rastrearla, ya que lejos de aquí había dos ubicaciones en donde olían la energía divina pero esta desaparecía al salir de ésas zonas.

Miraron a su ama para comunicar como están las cosas.

Artemisa al ser una diosa cercana a la naturaleza y los animales pudo entender lo que sus lobos pensaban con tan solo mirarlos a los ojos.

"Hay dos lugares a unos cientos de kilómetros de aquí en donde captan el olor del niño pero más lejos de ahí no pueden seguir su rastro", comunicó Artemisa con el ceño fruncido.

Atena parecía pensar esta información. "Cuando se quitó el manto la ilusión que lo mantenía desapareció, por lo que es el manto que esconde su apariencia. Al parecer también hace lo mismo con su presencia y olor", llegó a esa conclusión.

Artemisa sonrió un poco, ella ya tenía la sospecha del manto. "Lo mejor sería ir a esas zonas, para seguir su rastro desde ahí", sugirió.

Atena entendió que eso era lo mejor que podían hacer en este momento, pero como Artemisa eran de las pocas que podía llamar amiga, por lo que pudo ver que guarda un gran rencor a ese pequeño semidiós. Ella en un principio estuvo en cólera de que un extraño tuviera su lanza, pero al saber su identidad ahora sólo tiene curiosidad de como ese muchacho tiene tantas reliquias legendarias. Puede que aún este un poco molesta pero sabe que lo que están persiguiendo sólo es un niño pequeño.

Para aligerar un poco el ambiente la diosa de la sabiduría hará algo que no suele hacer. Encogiéndose un poco de hombros le contestó con sarcasmo. "Tu eres la Cazadora."

Tanto Artemisa y sus cazadoras levantaron las cejas, desconcertadas (y un poco divertidas) de escuchar a la siempre estoica Atena dar una respuesta tan sarcástica.

La diosa de la Caza entendió después que Atena sólo quería animarla un poco, sonriendo decidió calmarse un poco para llevar mejor la casería.

"Eso es lo que haremos" dijo Artemisa, miró a sus lobos. "Bien nos van a guiar a la última ubicación de ese muchacho, entendido."

Los lobos plateados dieron un ladrido de aceptación.

La diosa de la Caza miró a las semi-inmortales en forma de adolescentes. "Ya saben el procedimiento en éstos casos, vámonos."

"Si mí señora!" gritaron en coro.

Las cazadoras más jóvenes que apenas se habían unido hace unas semanas, montaron a los lobos. Mientras que las más veteranas que ya se habían acostumbrado a las mejoras que obtuvieron al convertirse en cazadoras seguirán a los lobos. Estos soltaron un aullido y despegaron a una velocidad aún mayor que cuando persiguieron al niño de cabello rubio.

Artemisa dio un gestó a su media-hermana antes de ponerse al día con sus cazadoras.

La diosa de sabiduría decidió tomar un enfoque diferente, aún si ella es capaz de seguir él ritmó de las cazadoras fácilmente, prefirió transformarse en un búho de plumas negras con destellos grises y emprendió vuelo siguiendo a las demás desde las alturas.

La Caza había comenzado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Naruto)

Actualmente tanto Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en la parte de atrás de una carruaje de mercancías dirigiéndose al próximo pueblo.

Ellos habían caminando un par de horas por un camino comercial después de que ya habían avanzado varios kilómetros a pie desde la aldea Tualk. Pero en su camino se toparon con este mismo carruaje, sólo que estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de enanos verdes vistiendo trapos y usando palos como armas.

Según Sasuke estos son **'Goblins'** los monstruos de más baja categoría que atacan de vez en cuando a los viajeros, aún si son los monstruos más débiles todavía son un gran peligro para los humanos normales y sin formación.

Vio que era un hombre de mediana edad quien conducía el carruaje, él claramente se veía en problemas en mantener alejados a los goblins. Es por eso que inmediatamente fue a ayudarlo, corriendo golpeó a uno con un derechazo, al ser casi de la misma altura no se le dificultó pero lo que no esperaba es que él goblin literalmente explotara dejando su mano manchada de sangre verde.

Sasuke no bromeaba al referirse a ellos como los monstruos más débiles.

Los demás al ver como uno de ellos fue asesinado brutalmente se dieron fuga gritando de miedo.

El hombre que acaba de salvar se bajó de la carreta para expresar su agradecimiento.

Sasuke quien se había tomado su tiempo en llegar, le preguntó cuál era el pueblo más cercano a la dirección de nuestro destino.

El hombre contestó que a unos 32 kilómetros y si quisiéramos nos podría llevar como pago por haberlo salvado.

Aceptamos la oferta.

Así es como nos encontramos aquí con el cielo ya naranja a unos pocos minutos de oscurecer. Nunca habiéndose sentido tan aburrido en su vida.

Pero antes de molestar a Sasuke arrojándole algo sólo para iniciar una conversación (o pelea), el conductor habló.

"Ya esta por anochecer, sería peligroso viajar a oscuras. Mas adelante hay una posada en donde podremos pasar la noche", dijo él comerciante.

""Bien"" dijeron tanto Naruto y Sasuke.

Llegaron a la posada cuando ya había oscurecido, deteniéndose a unos metros de la puerta. Él comerciante les hizo señas para que bajen, lo cual hicieron.

"Iré a guardar el carruaje en la caballerisa, pueden ir entrado y rentar un cuarto para ustedes, yo luego consigo uno para mi. Los veo en la mañana", dijo el comerciante dándole un azote al burro para ir a guardar la carruaje.

Los dos niños entraron en la posada, vieron como había varias personas charlando y comiendo en mesas de madera alrededor de la recepción. Se acercaron a una pareja de ancianos que atendían desde detrás del mostrador.

Naruto al ser él que aparentaba ser un adulto le tocó hablar. "Disculpe, quisiera un rentar un cuarto para dos."

La anciana fue la que los atendió. "Claro, serían dos Ragnas de bronce, la comida viene incluida", dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Pagando la cantidad indicada tomó unas llaves y se dirigieron al cuarto correspondiente, el cual tenía dos camas por lo que ninguno tendría que dormir en el suelo.

Cada uno se sentó en una cama y permanecieron callados un momento.

...

...

...

"Oye, todavía no me has dicho que eres, si vamos a viajar juntos por un tiempo deberíamos de saber por lo menos eso. Por que es bastante obvió que no eres totalmente humano", dijo Naruto de repente.

Sasuke lo miró con desconfianza. "Y ¿cómo sabes que no soy completamente humano?"

Naruto solo agito la mano con desdén. "Otra cosa que no sabes de mí es que soy un sensor natural. Por lo que pude sentir dos tipos de energía procedentes de ti", le contestó Naruto.

Sasuke permaneció un tiempo callado. "Solo te diré porque yo también tengo curiosidad en saber que eres, por lo que debes decirme después de mí."

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Parece justo, pero no te diré quienes fueron mis padres."

"Lo mismo digo", contestó Sasuke, tomando un respiro miró a la pared. "Se podría decir que soy un híbrido, mí madre era una semidiosa mientras que mi padre era un demonio."

El hijo de Gilgamesh lo miró con reconocimiento. "Eso explica tus habilidades de electrokinesis y el fuego demoníaco de la otra vez."

El demi-dios entonces lo miró con expectación. "Es tu turno de decirme que eres", dijo en serio.

Naruto se rascó detrás de la cabeza antes de suspirar. "En parte soy un poco como tú, mí padre era un semidiós y mi madre aun que no era una diosa su existencia se componía mayormente de energía divina", paro un momento para tomar un respiro. "Así que soy un semidiós pero la cantidad de divinidad que poseo es mayor a cualquiera o eso me dijeron mis padres."

Sasuke lo miró detenidamente. "Entonces, ¿de donde salen esos portales dorados?", preguntó pasivamente.

"Es una habilidad heredada por mi padre y es todo lo que voy a decir", contestó de forma cortante.

"..."

Cuando Naruto término de explicar, ambos guardaron silencio ya que descubrieron como los dos son especiales. Aún que Naruto tenga mayor divinidad, Sasuke lo compensa con su sangre demoníaca por lo que están muy igualados.

"Uaaa!" Naruto bostezo, estirando su cuerpo se acostó. "Bueno ya tengo sueño, la última vez que quise dormir unos mestizos atacaron el lugar donde descansaba. Hasta mañana", cerró los ojos y se acostó de lado.

"Eres muy ingenuo, ¿que pasa si quiero matarte mientras duermes?", preguntó Sasuke.

"Terminarás ensartado con una espada en cada parte de tu cuerpo antes de que te des cuenta", contestó simplemente él rubio.

"Hn"

Al final Sasuke también se acostó. Ya mañana continuarían con su viaje.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Artemisa y Atena)

Media noche

Las diosas y cazadoras no habían dejado de seguir hacia el destino que los lobos están indicando, pero tuvieron que parar cuando se toparon con un espeso bosque y como cualquier guerrero experimentado sabían que tenían que tener cuidado en cruzar una zona como esta por cualquier peligro.

Los lobos olfateron el aire, dando un ladrido indicaron que su destino es cruzando esta masa de árboles.

Atena en su forma de búho se acercó al suelo para volver a la normalidad, una vez hecho miró con recelo el bosque. "Artemisa sientes eso?", le preguntó a la diosa de la Caza.

Artemisa se paro al lado de su hermana, inspeccionando el lugar. "Si, siento algo familiar alrededor de esta zona,¿pero que?", declaró intentando recordar esta sensación.

-marchar-marchar-

Todas voltearon a ver como un ejército liderado por un hombre escuálido de ropas nobles se dirigían hacia ellas, aún si todavía estaban muy lejos y oscuro podían verlos claramente, así de buena es su vista.

Lo curioso es que venían de la dirección que planeaban investigar después.

"Hombres", dijo Artemisa con irritación. "¿Que hacen aquí?"

"Tengo más curiosidad en saber de donde vinieron", dijo Atena mirando al ejercicio aproximándose. "Artemisa no hagas nada precipitado, tal vez tienen información del niño."

"Tch! Bien" contestó Artemisa con molestia.

Ambas diosas y cazadoras esperaron a que el ejército se acercara más.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Valiun Melven)

"¡Maldita sea!", gritó Valin con furia, mientras montaba un caballo. "¡Todos son unos incompetentes!"

Cuando había regresado acompañado con más de sus hombres para hacerle frente a los ángeles caídos y los otros intrusos, sólo encontró su comedor totalmente destruido junto con muchas de sus posesiones.

Dando un gritó (berrinche) de irá ordenó que todo su ejército se reúna y se dirigió a la aldea Tualk para matarlos a todos.

Pero lo que encontró fue un bosque que antes no estaba ahí, él solo bufo al principio pensando que los elfos hicieron esto como una pobre escusa de persuadirlo.

Pero en ese momento se dio cuanta que no sería tan fácil.

Primero mando a unos soldados a explorar, pero estos siempre regresaban diciendo que no sabían como volvieron ya que sólo caminaron en línea recta.

En su segundo intento quiso incendiar el bosque, pero los árboles no se incendiaban no importa la cantidad de antorchas que usaban.

En su tercer intento, mando a talarlos, pero cuando unos soldados empezaron a cortarlos con hachas ocurrió algo inesperado. Desde el suelos salieron disparadas las raíces de los árboles las cuales se ensartaron en el pecho de sus hombres para luego sepultarlos en la tierra casi como si se los hubieran tragado.

Ante ese espectáculo todos se alejaron de los árboles, acobardados de que sean los siguientes.

El mismo Valiun estaba asustado, la lógica diciendo que es mejor volver a su castillo, pero su orgullo le decía que tenía que hacer pagar aquellos que lo humillaron. Por lo que decidió rodear el bosque para encontrar una entrada.

El sabía que todos sus soldados se estaban desesperando queriendo tener su 'diversión' con las elfas.

Fue cuando noto que más adelante hay un grupo de personas, los soldados se emocionaron al notar que eran mujeres.

Aún que Valiun notó que más de dos docenas de ellas son niñas de doce años, pero eso no importa ya que se ven lo suficientemente desarrolladas para comprárselos. Fue cuando su respiración se enganchó al ver a las únicas dos mujeres adultas en el grupo.

Ambas tenían una belleza divina, con cuerpos voluptuosos, vestían ropa de alta calidad por lo que debían ser las hijas de un noble. Pero nada de eso importaba ya decidió que esas mujeres serían sus esclavas sexuales, no habría consecuencias ya que es su culpa por estar solas en estos lugares, fácilmente puede culpar a los bandidos si su padre viene a buscarlas.

Hizo que su caballo trotara un poco más rápido, lo mismo hicieron sus soldados aún que estos iban a pie, pero sus lívidos los controlaban en estos momentos, las elfas ya borradas de sus mentes sólo queriendo violar a las débiles mujeres en frente de ellos (pobres bastardos).

Valiun y sus hombres se detuvieron a unos metros del grupo de mujeres, el heredero Melven notó que todas lo miraban fríamente, pero este lo desestimó mientras les daba una mirada de suficiencia.

"Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí", dijo Valiun con una sonrisa arrogante. "¿Que hacen unas bellas damas como ustedes en medio de la nada de noche?, ¿no saben que hay muchos hombres malos por aquí?", sus soldados rieron ante esto.

Los ojos de la mujer de pelo castaño rojizo se estrecharon junto con las de las adolescente, mientras que la mujer de ojos grises sólo lo miró pasivamente.

Valiun sigo sonriendo ante esto pensando que tenían miedo. "No se preocupen estarán a salvo en mi castillo, sólo tiene que hacernos com-"

"Muy bien mortal sólo te daremos una oportunidad para que te vayas a salvo, pero antes responde, ¿si has visto a un sujeto vistiendo un manto negro?", lo interrumpió de forma abrupta la mujer de pelo negro y ojos grises.

El noble sólo apretó los dientes, molesto de que está mujer lo interrumpiera, pero él recordaba que uno de esos bastardos que liberaron a sus elfas, el cual vestía exactamente un manto negro. Sonriendo nuevamente decidió usar esto a su favor.

"Tal vez si, tal vez no, si vienen a mi castillo tal vez les diga", contestó con burla, pero esto ocasionó que la mujer de ojos grises lo mirara con leve molestia y si era sincero esa mirada lo ponía un poco nervioso.

"No iremos a ningún lado contigo mortal, ahora contesta la pregunta", contestó la mujer con frialdad.

"No tienen opción", dijo Valiun ahora con una sonrisa maligna, dando a sus hombres una señal, estos gritaron de euforia y se acercaron a las mujeres.

Vio como la mujer de pelo negro meneó la cabeza con un suspiro para luego voltear a ver a la mujer de ojos plateados quien lo miraba con irá apenas contenida.

Conforme los soldados se acercaban cada vez con una sonrisa más lasciva, escucharon decir a la mujer de pelo negro.

"Ese mortal arrogante parase saber algo, solo encargate de los demás rápidamente", le dijo a la mujer de pelo castaño rojizo.

La mujer de ojos de plata sólo dio la más de la pequeñas sonrisas, levantó su mano derecha al nivel del pecho y chasqueo los dedos.

Valiun no sabe lo que paso, pero fue obligado a cerrar los ojos por una luz que apareció de repente, cuando volvió abrir los ojos no podía creer lo que veía.

Antílopes, cientos de ellos a su alrededor y a estos se les caía poco a poco la armadura destinada hacer usada por humanos.

"Mis lobos hace mucho que no tienen un festín tan grande, tal vez deba consentirlos un poco", escuchó decir a la mujer pelicastaña, esta llevo su dedos a los labios y dio un silbido.

"GRRrrrrrr!"

Escucho varios gruñidos procedentes del bosque, vio con absoluto terror cono de entre los árboles salían los lobos más grandes que allá visto en su vida, aún en su caballo podía verlos fácilmente frente a frente.

"Vayan coman", dijo la mujer con un arco en su espalda.

Esa fue toda la señal que tuvo cuando vio como los lobos se lanzaron, a sus ex soldados ahora antílopes, para su horror los lobos empezaron a devorarlos a una velocidad que no debería ser posible. Por si fuera poco su caballo empezó a relinchar sin control, intento controlarlo pero este se paro en dos patas y lo arrojó al suelo.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, levantó la vista pero inmediatamente se encogió de miedo al ver a las dos mujeres paradas en frente de él, mirándolo como si fuera un insecto.

"Q-qque son?"

"Seres inferiores como tú, no tienen el honor de conocer nuestros nombres. Ahora contesta la pregunta", ordenó la mujer de ojos plateados.

Tragándose su orgullo inexistente habló. "¡Si lo vi, fue a mi castillo la noche de ayer y se llevó a las elfas que iba a utilizar, el pueblo Tualk es donde debió llevarlas pero este bosque que no estaba antes nos impide ir allí! ¡Ya les dije todo por favor no me hagan daño!", grito en pánico ya no usando su voz altiva de antes sino uno de una niña asustada.

"Elfas?, pueblo? Tualk?... Utilizarlas", en esa última la mujer de pelo castaño, lo miro con más intensidad. Ambas mujeres se miraron y asintieron una a la otra, dieron la vuelta y se empezaron a alejar para el alivió de Valiun, pero escucho unas últimas palabras antes de que se oyera un chasquido de dedos. "A mis lobos les gusta el cerdo como postre."

En ese momento Valiun sintió una extraña sensación, fue cuando noto los cambios.

Ahora estaba más encorvado y en cuatro patas.

Miró que ahora tenía pezuñas y piel Rosa con pocos pelos, además de que su respiración era más mucosa.

"GRRrrrrrr!"

Ese gruñido lo hizo saltar de miedo, volteando lentamente vio para su horror como los lobos plateados se acercaban salivando aún con hambre incluso después de comer a todos los antiguos soldados con todo y armadura, sin otra opción se hecho a correr.

"KUYY! KUYY! KGTR!"

Lo último que vio antes de absoluto dolor fue una gran boca con una hileras de dientes puntiagudos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Artemisa y Atena)

Actualmente ambas diosas junto con las semi-inmortales caminaban atraves del bosque consciente, ya que veían como los arbustos y raíces se apartaban por si solos para darles un camino por seguir.

La diosa de la sabiduría miró alrededor mientras seguía caminando. "He oído que los elfos normalmente usan los árboles para esconder sus aldeas, pero crear todo un bosque con consciencia propia debe de estar más allá de sus capacidades", dijo Atena en voz alta.

Artemisa que escucho lo que acaba de decir su hermana, atrapó el significado oculto. "Estas diciendo que el chico que estamos buscando es el responsable de esto", señaló alrededor.

Atena asintió. "Ese insignificante mortal dijo que este bosque no estaba aquí hace poco por lo que fue creado recientemente, además no conocemos que otras habilidades tiene ese niño por lo que el puede ser responsable de esto", dedujo la diosa de la sabiduría. Todas se quedaron calladas después de eso, tan sólo se enfocaron en disfrutar la caminata. Por alguna razón el aire esta mucho mas limpio por esta área dando una sensación relajante. Pero tuvieron que enfocarse ya que el número de árboles disminuía lo cual significaba que estaban apunto de salir.

Lo que vieron al otro lado sorprendió a todas.

A lo lejos hay un pueblo aún que todavía era de noche podían ver luces que iluminaban toda la aldea.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el enorme árbol que fácilmente se elevaba sobre todas las casas, además de que sus ramas y hojas casi abarcaban la totalidad del pueblo con motas de energía verde que caían constantemente.

Pero el fenómeno más extraño era que cada vez que se acercaban Artemisa y sus cazadoras podían sentir como la energía natural era cada vez más intensa pero sin el odio de Gaea, toda esa energía estaba purificada.

"Vamos, hay que darse prisa."

Artemisa y sus cazadoras salieron de su ensueño al oír el mando de la diosa de la sabiduría, pero eso no evitaba que se sintieran tan cómodas en este lugar, la diosa de la Caza ya decidió hacer por este lugar unos de sus campamentos principales, pero antes siguió a su hermana para completar su actual misión.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Aldea Tualk)

Cuando llegaron vieron que todos los elfos estaban celebrando, pero por lo visto la fiesta ya estaba acabando por que algunos elfos estaban limpiando la plaza del pueblo donde se llevaba acabo la celebración.

Conforme se acercaron a los aldeanos, estos se dieron cuenta de ellas e inmediatamente se arrodillaron. Esto no les sorprendió ya que los elfos son criaturas mágicas y no es como si ellas escondieran su energía divina, no importa si ellos no veneran su panteón, saben que son seres superiores que merecen respeto.

Atena se adelantó para hablar. "Que el patriarca de la aldea venga aquí", ordeno la diosa de la sabiduría.

De entre la multitud se levanto un elfo quien se acerco unos metros a ellas y luego se volvió arrodillar.

"A sus órdenes, mi señora", dijo el elfo.

Tanto Atena y Artemisa se mostraron satisfechas por la muestra de respeto luego de haber tratado con el cerdo arrogante de hace unos momentos.

"Dime, ¿has visto a un hombre con manto negro?", preguntó Atena sin la irritación de hace rato pero aún con su borde pasivo.

La respuesta que recibieron no era la que esperaba.

"Ha! Se refieren al apóstol?" preguntó casi en voz alta él elfo.

"¿Apóstol?", preguntó Artemisa con desconcierto.

"Si un hombre de cabello rubio vestido con un manto negro, salvo nuestra aldea hace poco", dijo el jefe de la aldea.

Ambas diosas se miraron, esto puede ser una pista para saber más del niño, pero primero tenían que estar seguras de que era el niño.

"¿Dime, ese 'hombre rubio' mostró algunas extrañas habilidades?", preguntó Atena.

El elfo mayor lo pensó un momento antes de responder. "El era muy fuerte y rápido, fácilmente asesino a cien soldados."

"Soldados", repitió Artemisa. "¿Porque serían atacados por soldados humanos?"

Entonces él patriarca les empezó a contar como durante años Valiun Melven, hizo la vida de todos un infierno y de cómo la noche de ayer mando a sus soldados para matar a todos los hombres y violar a las mujeres, aún que por desgracia él dueño de la posada junto con su esposa sufrieron ese destino, todos los demás fueron salvados por el tipo rubio, además de que gracias a él pudieron hacer justicia a los asesinos de la pareja, cuando fueron inmovilizados por espadas que salieron de unos portales dorados.

 _"Eso es!",_ pensó Atena con regocijo al asegurar la identidad del niño y por descubrir que el manto no sólo oculta la presencia sino también hace que los demás lo vean como un adulto.

A diferencia de su media-hermana, Artemisa tenía sus manos en forma de puño, al escuchar como esos cerdos le hicieran eso a una mujer. Pero también alivió de que las demás mujeres fueran salvadas. Ella aún guarda resentimiento contra el niño rubio, pero se ganó un poco de su respeto al salvar a las elfas y al matar a los cerdos que intentaron aprovecharse de ellas.

"Mis diosas", dijo él elfo captando la atención de las deidades. "Podemos tener el honor en saber sus identidades", expresó con absoluto respeto.

"Creo que merecen saber nuestros nombres por su cooperación", dijo Atena con un aire divino. "Yo soy Atena, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra de la facción Griega."

Artemisa también se presentó dirigido más para las elfas. "Yo sor Artemisa, la diosa de la luna y de la Caza, junto a mí están mis cazadoras, somos de la facción Griega."

Todos los elfos estaban impresionados de que ante ellos estén unas de las deidades principales de la mitología griega. Pero había una elfa que estaba preocupada.

"¿Porque estarán buscando a Naruto?"

Aún si eso lo dijo en voz baja, los agudos oídos de las diosas y cazadoras la escucharon perfectamente e inmediatamente voltearon a ver a una elfa de larga cabellera rubia, quien se mostró extremadamente nerviosa al ver que ahora las dos diosas la miraban detenidamente.

Al notar que la elfa había tomado la atención de las diosas, una elfa de cabello corto rubio con un parecido con la anterior joven, se arrodilló para ocultar a la otra elfa.

"Disculpen a mi hermana, ella no quiso ofenderlas, tomare cualquier castigo por ella", dijo la elfa con armadura queriendo proteger a su hermana pequeña.

Artemisa no pudo evitar sentir un gran respeto para esta mujer, la cual tuvo el valor de ponerse ante dos diosas para proteger a su hermana. Lo mismo con Atena ya que reconoció que está elfa es una guerrera.

"No hay necesidad de eso", dijo Atena suavemente. "No nos han ofendido de ningún modo. Ustedes dos pongan sé de pie", señaló a las dos elfas hermanas.

Obedeciendo las elfas se levantaron para poder mirar a las diosas a los ojos, pero se notaban que estaban un poco nerviosas.

"¿Cuales son su nombres?", pregunto Artemisa usando un poco su dominio como diosa de las mujeres para que se sientan más cómodas.

"Es un honor conocerlas mis diosas. Yo soy Theodara", dijo la de pelo corto, con una mano en el pecho.

"E-eesto yyo soy Helena, mucho gusto!", casi grito la elfa de pelo largo dando un arco.

"De igual manera", contestó Artemisa mirando a Helena. "Me puedes decir lo que murmuraste hace un momento, no te preocupes no estoy enojada."

Helena parecía nerviosa pero de todas formas respondió. "Sólo me preguntaba si quieren hacerle daño a mi amigo", dijo con honestidad.

La diosa de la sabiduría notó que está elfa sabe varias cosas de su objetivo, así que decidió responder antes de que su media-hermana arruine esta oportunidad por si se deja llevar por el resentimiento que tiene hacia el niño.

"No queremos hacerle daño", mintió la diosa de la sabiduría. "La verdad es que hace poco nos hizo un favor, es por eso que lo buscamos para recompensarlo."

Helena junto las manos sonriendo brillantemente. "Ha! Es un alivio, por un momento pensé que se había metido en problemas con los dioses", dijo creyendo la palabras de Atena.

Theodara por otro lado no estaba muy convencida de eso, ya que por un breve momento sintió la hostilidad de la diosa de la Caza, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

"Hace un momento oímos que dijiste una especie de nombre, puedes repetirlo", dijo Atena interesada.

Helena no vio problema en decirle a las diosas que quieren agradecer la ayuda de su amigo (que ingenua). "Si, el nombre de mi amigo es... Naruto Namikaze."

Los seres divino, así como semi-inmortales memorizaron el nombre.

 _"_ _Naruto Namikaze_ _...con que ese el él nombre de mi presa",_ pensó Artemisa con relieve viendo que mientras más supieran de su objetivo más cerca estaban de atraparlo.

"Ya veo", asintió la diosa de la sabiduría. "Puedes decirnos cómo se conocieron tu y **Naruto.** "

Con una gran sonrisa la elfa les contó a las deidades cómo conoció a su héroe, como se reunieron por primera vez en el negocio de su madre donde trabaja como mecerá, el como junto con su hermana la rescato a ellas y sus amigas cuando fueron secuestradas por Valiun Melven.

Mientras que Helena contaba todo lo que sabía Naruto, su hermana Theodara notó como no incluía a Sasuke en el relató, tal vez su culto de héroe para el rubio era tan grande que se olvidó del chico de cabello negro. Pero pensó que esto es lo mejor, a diferencia de su hermana, ella sabe que en las historias sobre los olímpicos estos son egoístas y les importa poco los seres por debajo de ellos, por lo que no dijo nada de las partes faltantes de lo que sucedió hace un día.

"... Después apareció una de esas extrañas ondas doradas junto a él, luego metió su mano en ellas, parecía como si todo su brazo hubiera desaparecido pero después lo saco sacando una piedra muy bonita que brillaba de color verde, luego la sembró en medio de la plaza y desde ahí el gigantesco árbol que ven atrás de mí, salió disparado de la tierra junto con el bosque a las afueras de la aldea. Naruto nos dijo que gracias a este árbol siempre estaremos seguros, y nunca tendremos que dejar Tualk, es por eso que los aldeanos lo llaman apóstol pensando que uno de los dioses que veneramos lo mando a ayudarnos, aún que yo no lo veía como alguien que serviría a alguien, inclusive si fuera un dios", término Helena tomando varias respiraciones.

Tal vez se emociona demasiado... Si tal vez.

Las diosas y cazadoras procesaron toda esta información, se dieron cuenta como ese niño engaño a todos de que era un adulto, pero se notó su infantilismo de su verdadera edad a llamarse así mismo un Héroe, aún que tuvieron que reconocer su valentía por ir a salvar a estas mujeres de ser violadas.

Atena tomó la palabra. "Gracias por su cooperación, ya pueden ir a sus casas a descansar", con un chasquido de dedos, toda la plaza estaba limpia como si la fiesta nunca hubiera ocurrido. "Nosotros no iremos en unos instantes."

Los elfos dieron una inclina respetuosa, se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus casas. Las hermanas elfas hicieron lo mismo dando una última ovación a las diosas vírgenes.

Cuando sólo quedaron los griegos, estas se dirigieron al gran árbol, al estar lo suficientemente cerca la diosa de la Caza tocó el tronco del árbol con la palma de su mano, cerró un momento los ojos y luego los volvió abrir pero en ellos se reflejaba un poco de fascinación.

"Este árbol emana y purificada energía natural... No... Es más que eso... Este árbol esta conectado a la bisabuela Gaea", dijo Artemisa sorprendiendo a sus cazadoras mientras que su media-hermana parecía haber confirmado algo.

"No hay duda entonces, este es un **Árbol sagrado de Creta"** , aseguró Atena mirando con gran detalle el ser divino.

Artemisa miró a la diosa de la sabiduría. "Te refieres a esos árboles creados por Gaea para proteger a padre de Cronos cuando sólo era un bebé", dijo con incredulidad.

Atena simplemente asintió. "Exactamente, no sólo ese niño posee una cantidad desconocida de armas antiguas, sino también tesoros divinos como estos. Realmente no se que otros secretos guarda Naruto o que otro tesoros tiene en esas **Puertas de babilonia** , pero no podemos permitir que caigan en las manos de otra facción", dijo con solemnidad, dando la vuelta salió de la aldea seguida de las demás.

Artemisa tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su hermana, los objetos en posesión de Naruto darían a cualquier panteón un gran impulso de poder, con una mirada decidida miró a cierta dirección. Llegando nuevamente al bosque llamó a sus lobos.

"Según Helena, el chico se fue por esta dirección, como no podemos dar con él por su energía, tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua, seguir sus pisadas", dijo Artemisa mientras que sus lobos comenzaron a olfatear las huellas.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, pero es cuando notaron un segundo par de pisadas.

"Al parecer ya no viaja solo y por el tamaño de la huellas es otro niño", especuló Atena antes de seguir la pista.

Artemisa no dijo nada solo guió a sus cazadoras por el camino correcto para cazar a Naruto Namikaze.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Naruto y Sasuke)

Al día siguiente.

Tanto semidiós como demi-dios, entraban por una gran puerta custodiada por dos guardias, que los dejaron pasar ya que había muchas más personas que salían y entraban por estas puertas por lo que no destacaban mucho entre la multitud.

Esta mañana ambos se despertaron temprano, Sasuke dijo que iría a tomar una ducha por lo que salió de la habitación hacia los baños. Naruto también decidió tomar un baño ya que desde hace días no se ducha, pero no fue a las duchas de la posada en ves de eso aseguró la puerta para que nadie lo moleste.

Invocó una bañera de Oro con rubíes incrustados al rededor, este tesoro no tiene nombre pero su atributo es que siempre estará llena de agua caliente que nunca se contaminara. Se quitó su ropa sucia y la arrojó por la ventana para luego zambullirse en la bañera, suspirando con satisfacción como el sudor y la mugre dejaban su piel. Pero cuando bajo la mirada a su pecho notó algo que antes no estaba ahí.

Parándose en la tina, invocó un espejo y miró como en su pecho y espalda había unas líneas rojas que recorrían de su cintura para arriba formando una extraña marca. Al verlas con más detalle reconoció este tatuaje ya que es el mismo que tenía su padre. Volviéndose a sentar no se preocupó por ello viendo que probablemente era otra peculiaridad por ser el dueño de la espada de la ruptura y la clave del Rey.

Una vez término de limpiarse se vistió con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón blanco corto, además se volvió a poner su manto. Salió de la posada viendo que Sasuke ya estaba arriba del carruaje, llevaba el mismo estilo de ropa pero se notaba que era otra ropa, donde la sacó?, probablemente utilizando magia diablo o lo que sea, encogiéndose de hombros se subía para dirigirse a la próxima zona.

Así es como ahora se encontraban aquí en un pueblo tres veces más grande que la aldea Tualk, pero no lo suficiente como para ser llamada una ciudad. También noto había muchas personas en las calles, podía entender el porque de esto ya que hay más tiendas por este distrito como librerías, joyerías, Herrerías, cavernas, etc.

Vio como Sasuke se dirigía a un herrero, sin nada que hacer lo siguió. Al llegar notó como la temperatura incremento pero nada que no pueda manejar, vio a varios hombres musculosos golpeando con un martillo trozos de metal sobre un yunque ocasionando un sonido que comenzaba a irritarlos.

"Disculpe! Quiero una katana", escucho a Sasuke decir, mirando a su dirección vio que le hablaba al hombre más viejo del lugar.

"¿Katana?, ¿que es eso muchacho?", preguntó el viejo ásperamente.

"Una especie de espada que es muy resistente", dijo Sasuke un poco irritado.

"Las espadas que vendemos aquí, las hacemos arrojando metal fundido sobre unos moldes, así que no te puedo asegurar su calidad. Además dile a tu padre que si quiere una espada que venga el mismo a comprarla, es peligroso que un niño ande por aquí", dijo el hombre viejo dando una señal con la mano para que se vayan.

"Tch", chasqueando la lengua Sasuke se dio la vuelta saliendo de la herrería con Naruto acercándose a él.

"¿Donde conseguiste la Nodashi la última vez, tal vez podemos ir allí para conseguir te una nueva?", preguntó Naruto mientras caminaban entre las personas.

Sasuke dio la vuelta en callejón sin detenerse contestó. "Esa Nodashi no la compre, hace tiempo fui atacado por un demonio que la usaba como arma, lo mate y me quedé con ella. El problema es que la mayoría de los humanos no saben que hay otros continentes, por lo que es muy difícil encontrar una katana en esta parte del mundo."

Ante eso Naruto se sorprendió. "Espera! ¿Como que no saben que hay otros continentes, acaso no tienen transportes que los lleven a esos lugares?", preguntó con incredulidad.

Sasuke lo miró con una ceja levantada. "No, los barcos no pueden ir mucho al mar abierto, si se pierden los monstruos marinos los atacarían. La raza humana es la única que no puede viajar muy lejos por el mundo, los seres sobrenaturales tienen la ventaja de usar círculos de teletransportación o pueden volar para llegar rápidamente a esos lugares", explicó el demi-dios.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento mientras seguía a Sasuke, pensando sobre lo que acaba de oír. En su tiempo original había naves voladoras más rápidas que la luz creadas cuando su abuelo se dio cuenta de los deseos de las personas de volar por los cielos e ir a otros lugares, submarinos hechos por el deseo de saber los misterios que hay debajo del mar, así como medios de comunicación para hablar con los demás incluso si estaba muy lejos, además cuando su padre fue Rey, la tecnología estaba muy avanzada a tal punto que estaban cerca de crear naves espaciales.

Mirando con más cuidado alrededor se dio cuenta que no hay ningún aparato de alta tecnología que era normal de ver en las calles de Uruk, ¿qué pudo a ver pasado para que la tecnología haya recaído tanto comparado a la de hace milenios?.

(Lo que el príncipe no sabía es que cuando su padre Lucho a muerte con los dioses primordiales, literalmente casi destruye al mundo ocultando toda invención de esa época en las arenas del tiempo.)

El heredero del Rey tuvo que parar con sus reflexión cuando Sasuke empezó a correr de repente, sin otra opción el también corrió tras él. En una vuelta notó que él otro niño en realidad perseguía a una mujer adulta, enfocando su mirada notó que está se parecía a Sasuke, la forma de la cara, el mismo color de ojos y de cabello aún que está lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, si tuviera que hacer una suposición entonces esa mujer seguramente es la hermana o madre de Sasuke.

Negando con la cabeza fue a ponerse a día con Sasuke, fue cuando sintió la misma sensación que experimento en el castillo Melven.

Alguien o algo levantó una barrerá mágica.

Notó como el cielo se oscureció y el ambiente emanaba una sensación sobrenatural. Vio como Sasuke siguió a la mujer a una mansión deteriorada donde pudo sentir una docena de energías oscuras estas igualando el poder de ese ángel de cuatro alas. Pero fueron tres energías que le preocuparon aún que podía sentir que la estaban suprimiendo podía asegurar que son muy fuertes.

 **"No hay duda son demonios clase ultimate"** , Agni habló de repente.

"¿Clase ultimate?", preguntó Naruto a su brazalete rojo antes de mirar al brazalete azúl para confirmar.

 **"Los demonios clase ultimate son los más fuertes tipos de diablos que hay sólo superado por los Maous, en cuanto a los demás según su nivel de poder son demonios clase alta"** , informó Rudra sabiamente.

"Entonces es un gran aprieto, la mujer debe de ser muy importante para Sasuke, como para no notar que se dirigió a una trampa", dijo Naruto pensando que hacer para ayudar a Sasuke mientras miraba la mansión.

 **"Si vas a hacer algo que sea rápido y bien planificado"** , dijo Agni mientras se volvía a su forma de espada.

 **"Agni tiene razón, si prolongas mucho la lucha el pueblo va a hacer destruido, te recomiendo que tomes al híbrido y salgan del pueblo de inmediato"** , sugirió Rudra ahora como espada.

"Bien", dijo Naruto antes de parpadear al darse cuenta de algo. "Espera, ¿porqué quieren que salvé a Sasuke, conociéndolos pensé que hubieran dicho que sólo me preocupara por mi supervivencia?"

 **"Bueno... Esto..."** , Agni sonaba dudoso.

 **"Podemos decirte que se lo debemos a nuestro predecesor"** , Rudra le respondió enigmáticamente.

Naruto los miró con recelo pero al final los dejó ser, tenía que tratar con esto, se puso su capucha para ocultar su presencia.

Entrar por la puerta no parece razonable ya que desde donde estaba podía ver a un par de esos diablos, tenían la cabeza oculta por un trapo con clavos actuando como una máscara, estaban armados con un tridente, pero lo que más llamó su atención era que en la parte baja de sus espaldas salían dos alas de murciélago pero más estrechas.

 _"Con que eso es un demonio"_ , pensó Naruto antes de saltar al segundo piso de la mansión y colarse por una ventana, gracias a su habilidad de sensor pudo localizar a Sasuke en el tercer piso su poder parecía estar restringido, pero junto a él estaban los tres demonios clase ultimate.

Fue al tercer piso escondiéndose cuando sentía que un diablo se aproximaba a su posición, finalmente llegó al tercer piso donde vio una gran sala, ocultándose en una columna vio como estaba la situación.

Primero vio a tres demonios parecidos de cabello café, vistiendo trajes de lujo, rodeaban a la forma encadenada de Sasuke mientras un círculo mágico por debajo de él interfería con su energía divina y magia demoníaca, luego vio a la mujer de cabello negro sonriendo con burla antes de que su figura se transformará, ahora siendo una mujer más corta de piel gris, cabello blanco que caía hasta el suelo, con ojos grises y estereotipa totalmente negra.

"Debimos de ver contratado a una doppelganger hace mucho", dijo uno de los demonios clase última.

"Es una vergüenza para el **Pilar** **Barabatos** , como tres de sus demonios clase ultimate, tuvieron que solicitar la ayuda de un ser inferior para capturar a un solo niño", dijo otro demonio de trio ásperamente.

El último demonio se acercó a Sasuke, mientras que el niño lo miraba con irá. "Gajfer tiene razón hermano, este niño que **Lord** **Risevim** nos ordenó atrapar siempre encontraba la forma de escapar de nosotros, pero todo lo que necesitábamos hacer era atraerlo utilizando el deseo de todo niño de estar cerca de su madre..." dijo mientras lo agarró del pelo negro.

 **"... Incluso si está muerta"** , él diablo dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

El demonio llamado Gajfer le arrojó una bolsa con monedas a la doppelganger, la cual lo atrapó para luego salir de la mansión. "Bueno ya es hora de volver al inframundo, seguramente el señor Lucifer nos recompensará cuantiosamente cuando le entreguemos las **'Seven Flames of Purgatory (siete llamas del purgatorio)'** más en un momento como este", dijo con una sonrisa de anticipación.

"Tienes razón hermano, una guerra civil esta apunto de comenzar, pero con el poder de los **pecados** **originales,** aplastaremos a los traidores y luego a los ángeles junto con cualquiera que osé desafiarnos", dijo el segundo demonio.

Naruto que había escuchado todo especuló que Sasuke debe de ser muy importante para los demonios si no lo habían matado inmediatamente cuando lo capturaron, pero eso funciona mejor para él. Metió la mano en uno de sus portales y sacó una pequeña esfera negra.

Esta esfera es usada por él Gremio de asesinos para aturdir con eficacia a los demonios, ya que cuando es activada esta libera una gran cantidad de luz Santa. En cuanto a cómo salir, Sasuke no podrá usar un círculo mágico debido a la barrera, por lo que tendrá que usar un vehículo de su época para escapar del pueblo.

Satisfecho con su plan, salió de la columna, su compañero de viaje al ser el único que puede verlo se fijó en él por lo que le mostró la esfera y le hizo una señal para que cierre los ojos lo cual hizo, inmediatamente lanzó la esfera en medio de los tres demonios, que miraron abajo cuando el objeto tocó el suelo y este comenzará a brillar.

-zass-

"¡Haaaa! Mis ojosss!"

"¡Un intruso!"

"¡Estamos bajo ataque!"

Mientras los demonios se flotaban salvajemente los ojos, Naruto corrió a la forma cautiva de Sasuke y con Rudra destruyó las cadenas, mientras que con Agni se deshizo del círculo _mágico_. Al ver que los demonios se estaban recuperando antes de lo previsto, sin pensarlo arrojó a Agni a la pared destruyéndola dando su vía de escape.

 **(** _ **Más**_ _ **vale**_ _ **que no se te haga un hábito tratarme de esa forma),**_ dijo Agni dentro de su cabeza mientras volvía hacer un brazalete y apareció en su muñeca, lo mismo con Rudra.

"Vamos!", gritó Naruto corriendo al agujero en la pared con Sasuke siguiéndolo de cerca, saliendo ambos saltaron del tercer piso de la mansión.

Cerca del suelo una onda dorada apareció dejando un aereo-deslisador dorado (como las patinetas que usaban las niñas de volver al futuro dos pero de diferente color), aterrizaron encima de ella, si Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la tabla flotante no lo demostró sólo agarró los hombros de Naruto.

El joven príncipe con una orden mental activo la tabla voladora, un escudo de energía los rodeo y un par de propulsores se desprendieron en la parte trasera. Sin un segundo pensamiento acelero.

Ambos niños apretaron los dientes al alejarse 600 metros de la mansión en un segundo, Naruto tuvo que moverse a un lado rápidamente cuando una bola de fuego impacto donde estaban a punto de ir. Mirando arriba vieron la docena de demonios volando, formando hechizos para atacarlos.

Sasuke viendo el problema, levantó la mano y una nube de tormenta se formó al instante, obligando a los diablos a detenerse, sino querían quedar electrocutados.

Naruto miró que estaban apunto de llegar al límite de la barrera, invocando una onda disparo una espada que destruyó la barrera como si fuera vidrio. Pero al salir tuvo que esquivar a los transeúntes y varios puestos, ya que aún era medio día, cuando estuvo más despejado acelero saliendo por las puertas de pueblo dejando a los guardias perplejos al sólo notar un borrón dorado y negro.

Se alejaron varios kilómetros del pueblo, hasta que el deslizador se atoró con unas raíces que estaban demasiado crecidas, ocasionando que los niños salieran volando y aterrizaran en el suelo pero gracias a su resistencia natural no sufrieron ningún daño. Se quedaron un momento ahí acostados mirando el cielo con nubes blancas.

"Jajajaja!"

"Jejeje"

Ambos niños empezaron a reír como si apenas acaban de jugar en vez de haber escapado vivos de un montón de demonios. Tuvieron que admitir fue divertido montar el deslizador.

Dejaron de reír permaneciendo un momento en silencio, hasta que Sasuke maldijo con frustración.

"Maldicion! Como pude caer ante un truco como ese", se levantó mirando al suelo.

Naruto también se levantó, no hizo ningún comentario, a cambio preguntó otra cosa. "Así que... ¿Porqué te persiguen los demonios?"

Sasuke miró al otro niño quien lo acaba de salvar. "Al principio me perseguían para matarme por ser un sangre mixta, pero luego...", levantó su mano derecha, mostrando la flama azul en su palma. "Cuando usé esta llama en unos de sus ataques, dejaron de intentar matarme al verla, en cambio han intentado capturarme cada vez que me encuentran."

Naruto pensó un momento ante la situación de Sasuke, entendiendo un poco ya que si alguien se enterara de que posee todos los tesoros del mundo también sería perseguido (no sabe que ya tiene dos diosas en su cola).

Sacudiéndose el polvo se dirigió a su deslizador viendo que no se dañó de ningún modo, y si se hubiera roto sólo podría invocar otro de su bodega.

"Bueno, como no podemos volver al pueblo tendremos que seguir nuestro camino", dijo Naruto activando su vehículo.

"Espera! No vas a ir tú solo después de enterarte de que me persiguen los demonios", dijo Sasuke con incredulidad.

Naruto lo miró con una ceja levantada. "Debería?, tu fuiste quien dijo que viajaríamos juntos y yo estuve de acuerdo. No cambiaré de opinión sólo por unos murciélagos", subiéndose a su tabla comprobó que todo estuviera bien.

Sasuke aún lo seguía mirando, mientras que él príncipe continuó. "Además por muy antipático que seas, me estás cayendo bien y mi madre me dijo que a los amigos no se les abandona, y tu eres mi amigo Sasuke", término cerrando los ojos y sonriendo mostrando los dientes blancos.

En un raro momento desde que se conocieron, Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos lo siguió observando antes de soltar una ligera risa, sacudió la cabeza. "Esa forma de pensar hará que te maten algún día", dijo en burla.

Naruto le agito el puño. "Callate! Deberías estar agradecido en tener el honor de ser mi amigo!", le señaló con arrogancia infantil.

El demi-dios sólo soltó un bufido, acercándose miro la tabla flotante. "Nunca había visto un vehículo como este, ¿tiene un hechizo para hacer que vuele?", preguntó sin entender como flotaba.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, "No, pero según se utiliza un tipo de cristal que le da energía, y los circuitos que la dirigen para sus funciones, como el escudo", señaló como apareció brevemente una cúpula transparente con patrones de red.

"Hn", reflexionó Sasuke antes de preguntar. "¿Tienes otra de estas cosas?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto chasqueo los dedos. Junto a él se materializó otro aéreo-deslizador, pero este de color azul oscuro.

Sasuke se acercó al vehículo y con cuidado se subió a él, agarró los manubrios, viendo como el escudo se activó por si solo.

"Sólo tienes que pensar si quieres ir adelante o atrás para moverte y en qué velocidad quieres ir", explicó Naruto mientras que el demi-dios asintió. "No te preocupes si no logras manejarlo a la primera. Hace falta mucha habilidad para hacerlo bie-"

-ZUNNNnnn!-

Naruto miró con una cara en blanco como Sasuke se alejaba cada vez más.

...

...

...

"¡Hey esperame!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(De noche)

Actualmente los niños se encontraban junto a un pequeño lago, preparando un campamento improvisado. No habían recorrido mucha distancia desde se última ubicación, ya que ambos compitieron en una carrera que duró el resto del día, y sin saberlo dieron muchas vueltas por lo que sólo recorrieron unos pocos kilómetros, pero ninguno de los dos negaría que fue divertido ya que aún si no son normales todavía son niños.

Cuando estaba por oscurecer decidieron que tendrían que acampar en la intemperie, ya que no había más pueblos cercanos y no podían volver al anterior por si los demonios seguían buscándolos. Encontraron este buen lugar para pasar la noche.

~Ruido estomacal~

Ambos niños miraron a su estómago, recordando que no pudieron comer nada desde la mañana.

"Iré a buscar algo para comer", se ofreció Sasuke mientras se alejaba. Principalmente porque fue su culpa que no hayan comido nada.

"Bien, entonces yo haré una fogata", Naruto aceptó su forma de disculpa.

Su madre fue la que lo enseñó a cómo sobrevivir en la naturaleza, aún si su padre decía que era una pérdida de tiempo antes de callarse por recibir una mirada de su madre.

Ahora esas lecciones le son útiles, buscó alrededor madera seca y la acomodó en un montón, cuando hiba a buscar una rocas, Agni habló.

 **"No hace falta compañero, sólo levanta la mano"** , instruyó el brazalete demoníaco.

Levantando su mano derecha, sintió la energía de Agni viajando hasta la palma de su mano, fue cuando se formó una bola de fuego. Mirando detenidamente el fuego, pasó su mirada al brazalete azul.

"¿Rudra, tu también puedes hacer esto?", preguntó con una ceja levantada.

 **"Si, si puedo"** , respondió el demonio azul con sencillez.

"¿Porqué nunca me dijeron?"

 **""Nunca preguntaste.""**

Naruto arrugo la frente, pero al final sólo suspiro sintiendo un poco de miedo de si mismo por lo bien que ya se acostumbro a las payasadas de estos dos.

Usando el fuego de Agni, prendió la fogata y se sentó junto al fuego, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que Sasuke vuelva con la comida.

(1 hora después)

Bueno... Ya se está tardando, y su paciencia se agota, ¿que tan difícil es encontrar algo de comer?.

Fue cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él, pensando que era Sasuke, sonriendo se dio la vuelta.

"Te tardaste Teme, tan difícil fue consegu-", se calló de repente, cuando vio que la figura detrás de él no era su amigo.

Primero vio dos rodillas de piel blanca sedosa, levanto la cabeza lentamente, vio un cuerpo femenino vestido con una toga plateada.

Esa figura de reloj de arena ya la había visto antes, aún que la última vez no llevaba ropa.

Tragando saliva, vio el rostro familiar de una hermosa mujer de ojos plateados, que lo está viendo con una mira que congelaría los mismos infiernos.

Lo peor de todo es que tenía su brazo derecho levantado, agarrando fuertemente un arco de plata.

...

...

-Track!-

"Urg!"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue golpeado en la cara. Sin ninguna fuerza y sintiendo un intenso dolor en la cara, callo boca abajo en el suelo duró. Con los ojos medio encorvados vio como más figuras salían de los árboles cercanos. Mientras sucumbía a la inconsciencia, escuchó unas últimas palabras antes de que todo fuera oscuro.

"Pensaste que habías escapado de mí, **Niño.** "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Sasuke)

El demi-dios actualmente sostenía por la cola a dos mapaches muertos. Es la primera ves desde hace más de un año, cuando empezó a viajar solo que conseguía comida para dos, es por eso que se tardó en buscar alimento para él y su amigo.

Amigo...

Pensando en eso, Naruto es su primer amigo.

Cuando vivía en las islas orientales, él se alojaba con su madre en una casa lejos de las demás personas, por lo que nunca conoció a cualquier niño de su edad.

Cuando su madre fue **asesinada** por los demonios... Sin antes matarlos a ellos también. Fue obligado a viajar para huir de los diablos que venían por su cabeza, pero fue capaz de sobrevivir gracias a su auto-entrenamiento que hizo observando a su madre en el manejo de la espada y sobre la magia, sabiendo unos cuantos conjuros.

Su madre siempre fue transparente con él, por lo que sabía de su herencia divina y demoníaca, por lo que pudo ir mejorando con ellas conforme luchaba por vivir.

Al principio de su depresión pensaba en tomar venganza contra los demonios, pero esa idea fue desechada cuando recordó que su madre ya los había matado. Sin ningún cometido anduvo de vagabundo durante unos meses, pero un día se topó con un ángel caído que atacaba el hogar de una familia humilde sólo porque la hija poseía un **Sacred Gears.**

No sabe que lo poseyó ese día, pudo ser que no quería que otro niño sufra lo mismo que él o... Tan sólo la emoción de probar su existencia en una batalla. Apenas salió vivo de ese encuentro y pudo salvar a la familia, pero se dio cuenta de que tan débil es comparado con estos seres.

Es por eso que cada vez que se encontraba con algún ser maligno, lo enfrentaba, no para hacer el bien, sino para hacerse más fuerte.

Pero cuando conoció su primer amigo, un niño un año menor que él, con un complejo de héroe, que negaba su ideología de que los más fuertes se comen a los débiles. Pero Naruto Namikaze, siendo un ser fuerte ayudaba demasiado a los más débiles. El realmente no podía entender esa forma de actuar.

Pero tal vez, es por eso que decidió viajar con él.

"Quitenle el manto y las pulseras, luego encadenen su cuerpo."

Sasuke se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de una mujer desconocida en la dirección del campamento improvisado, con sospecha decidió escalar un árbol y ver cómo está la situación desde lejos.

Ya en la rama del árbol, enfocó su vista viendo con claridad el lago, se dio cuenta que hay muchos desconocidos. Un gran grupo de niñas mayores que él, armadas con arcos y flechas.

Entonces vio a las dos únicas adultas, sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente cuando supo lo que eran, él no es un censor natural como su amigo, pero estas dos mujeres no ocultan su divinidad por lo que cualquier ser sobrenatural sabrá lo que son.

¿Como Naruto término a merced de dos diosas?

Es la pregunta que se hacía.

Pero no puede ir a salvarlo, enfrentar a dos diosas con todas esas seguidoras es un suicidio. Si sería mejor irs-

"... A los amigos no se les abandona y tu eres mi amigo Sasuke."

Asiendo una mueca al recordar esas palabras, apretó los dientes, ¿que esperan que haga?, es cierto que Naruto lo salvo de una situación casi igual hace unas horas, pero el no cree que las diosas caigan en un truco como ese, además la luz Santa en más efectiva contra los demonios.

Espera!

 _"No nos hemos alejado mucho del pueblo, por lo que los demonios deben de estar buscándome por la zona",_ pensó Sasuke formando un plan, uno arriesgado y estúpido, uno que está seguro que Naruto aprobaría.

Cabeceando, este plan es lo mejor que tenía al momento, dando una mirada a su amigo encadenado con determinación, se dio la vuelta bajando del árbol, se alejó lo suficiente para no llamar la atención del grupo femenino, luego empezó a correr a la dirección del pueblo.

Tenía que encontrar a los demonio, irónico que ahora es él quien los busca. Pero los necesitaba para salvar a su amigo.

"Hn, me estoy arrepintiendo en haberme involucrado con ese idiota."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Naruto)

Poco a poco abrió los ojos viendo todo borroso y sintiendo un agudo dolor de cabeza. Parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su visión, luego miró a su alrededor notando los cambios, de su anterior campamento improvisado.

Ahora había un montón de pancartas plateadas alrededor, una fogata más grande con unos cuantos animales cocinando encima del fuego. También puedo escuchar voces femeninas en el interior de las tiendas de campaña... Voces que conocía bastante bien.

Otra cosa que debió haber notado desde el principio, es que esta sometido... Mejor dicho encadenado a un tronco de madera, y por su estatura no podía tocar el suelo. La verdad parecían una especie de capullo con la cadenas alrededor de él, del pecho hasta las rodillas.

... Estas chicas si que saben guardar rencor.

Negando la cabeza, aclaró su mente. Primero tenía que escapar.

Intenso forzar las cadenas con su fuerza, pero estas no cedieron, estudiándolas mejor se dio cuanta, que aún si no se comparan con su querida Enkidu, estas cadenas están forjadas por un dios por lo que son muy resistentes. Pero tal vez unos de sus tesoros pueda romperlas.

Concentro un poco de su poder para activar las puertas de babilonia, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando sintió que algo quemaba su espalda. Apretó los dientes hasta que término después de unos segundos.

Miró al tronco con más detalle y vio que tenía grabado runas mágicas que resplandecían luz roja.

"No sirve de nada intentar liberarte, esas cadenas fueron hechas por el dios Hefesto y si intentas usar cualquier tipo de energía, las runas en el tronco se activarán ocasionándote un gran dolor."

Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz femenina, mirando al frente vio a dos caras conocidas, son las chicas que lucharon contra él, dando apoyo a la diosa Artemisa hace unos días.

"¿Que hac- Gmn!"

No pudo preguntar nada ya que fue cacheteado por la chica morena con la diadema persa.

"No hables, cuando no se te pida, muchacho", dijo con disgusto.

Naruto apretó los dientes, ignorando la picazón en su mejilla, dio una expresión desafiante.

"¿Porque me hac- Urg!"

Ahora en vez de una cachetada, recibió un puñetazo en el rostro, obligando su cabeza a colgar de un lado, esos golpes seguro son suficientes para destruir rocas. Miró ligeramente a la chica de pelo rubio quien lo había golpeado.

"Típico de un hombre, nunca entienden a la primera", dijo con odió apenas contenido.

"Zoe, Phoebe, es suficiente", dijo una nueva voz, la misma que lo puso en su actual situación.

De las tiendas de campaña, salieron todas las adolescentes que lo atacaron hace unos días, pero de la tienda más grande salieron dos mujeres adultas de gran belleza.

La primera la reconoció como Artemisa... Aún que la última vez que la vio estaba desnuda... Y tal vez leyó sus pensamientos porque su mirada se intensificó una vez lo vio.

La otra es una mujer que no reconoció, pero era bastante obvio que también es una diosa, no sólo por su energía, pero también por su belleza igualando a la de Artemisa. Pero mientras la diosa de la Caza desprende una sensación salvaje, esta suelta un aire estricto y sereno, como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Tanto Zoe como Phoebe, se inclinaron un poco y se hicieron a un lado, para que las diosas se acercaran más a él.

"Nos volvemos a ver, aún que la última vez te mirabas diferente... **Niño** ", dijo Artemisa mirándolo seriamente.

Naruto parpadeo no entendiendo a lo que se refería. Pero al instante se dio cuenta que no llevaba su manto puesto, por lo que lo ven su verdadera apariencia. Además no sentía sus brazaletes en sus muñecas, por lo que estaba desarmado.

Empezó a sentir pánico, pero se armó de valor y siguió viendo desafiante a las diosas. "¿Como me encontraron?"

"Dejaste un buen rastro por seguir niño, tus pisadas, la ropa tirada afuera de una posada y el caos que causaste en el último pueblo. Fue demasiado decepcionante en lo fácil que fue dar contigo", dijo Zoe con una pequeña sonrisa desdeñosa.

Naruto hizo una mueca deseando poder usar sus tesoros.

La mujer de pelo negro y ojos grises, pareció captar su encrucijada de hace un momento. "Al parecer quieres saber donde están tus cosas", dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano.

De entre las cazadoras, salió una sosteniendo su manto doblado, con un cofre de madera encima.

"Unas cosas interesantes que tienes aquí, hicimos que una cazadora se pusiera el manto, para nuestra sorpresa esta desapareció... No, mejor dicho la camuflajeo, haciéndonos pensar que no es nadie especial por lo que deberíamos ignorarla", dijo la mujer de ojos grises, mientras tomaba la caja de madera.

"En cuanto los brazaletes, tuvimos que ponerlos en esta caja especial, ya que claramente son de origen demoníaco, dime, ¿como es qué un niño tan pequeño como tú, tiene en su posesión tales objetos valiosos?", le preguntó enviándole una mirada que asustaría a la mayoría de los seres, pero para su sorpresa el niño la miraba con irá.

Naruto estaba enojado, estas mujeres se atrevieron a tomar sus valiosas posesiones, tesoros que sus padres le confiaron, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo la mujer de cabello negro habló nuevamente.

"Al parecer estas enojado, pero yo quería experimentarás la sensación de que un extraño use tus cosas sin tu permiso, ahora niño, ¿sabes quién soy?", preguntó pasivamente.

Naruto dejo caer su enojo ante la extraña pregunta, ¿como quiere que sepa quién es, si es la primera vez que la ve?, confundido el sólo niega con la cabeza.

"... Ya veo", en un rápido movimiento la mujer saca una lanza que conocía y puso su filo demasiado cerca de su rostro. "Soy Atena, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, ahora como es que usaste **mí** **lanza** cuando te enfrentaste a mi hermana."

Ha!... Ahora entendía porque estaba enojada. Pero no es como si solo por eso le dirá sobre su bodega, así que sólo la mira con neutralidad.

Atena guardo su lanza al ver que el niño no dirá nada por el momento, elogiándolo un poco, por mantener la calma en una situación como ésta.

Al ver como su media-hermana se alejó un par de metros, la diosa de la Caza se acercó al niño cautivo, sin miramientos lo agarró duró del cuello con su mano derecha.

"Yo soy la diosa orgullosa de la luna y de la Caza, Artemisa, una de las tres vírgenes del Olimpo", aplicó más presión sobre su cuello. "Sabes toda la humillación que me hiciste pasar no sólo ante mis cazadoras, sino también ante los demás dioses o sólo eres un niño inmaduro que no sabe lo que hace", término gruñendo al recordar lo sucedido.

Al joven príncipe se le empezó a dificultar respirar, conforme la diosa de la Caza aplicaba más presión en su pequeño cuello, aún que tuvo que señalar que aún con los callos de usar mucho el arco, la piel de su mano era muy suave. Pero él no sucumbiría ante los caprichos de estas diosas.

Dándole a Artemisa, una sonrisa burlona dijo. "~Eres muy bonita~", con el tono más infantil que pudo reunir, pero con mucho sarcasmo.

La diosa estrecho su mirada, apretó su puño izquierdo y...

-Puch!-

Lo golpeó muy duro en el estómago, luego lo soltó del cuello viendo como empezó a toser un poco de sangre, dando una mira interesada a la sangre que caía al suelo, ya que era más roja de lo normal además de que parecía tener un aura brillante a su alrededor.

Naruto siguió tosiendo... Es la segunda vez que está mujer en especial le causa tanto dolor, tuvo que agradecer que las cadenas amortiguaran un poco el golpe, pero aún así ese golpe debió ver sido suficiente como para romper los muros de un castillo. No se debe subestimar la fuerza de una deidad, lástima que lo aprendió por las malas.

Atena suspiro ante el comportamiento de su hermana. "Preparenlo, ya es hora de volver al Olimpo", ordenó la diosa de la sabiduría.

La teniente y la hija secreta de Apolo asintieron, aflojaron las cadenas, permitiendo a Naruto bajar del tronco, pero callo de rodillas al todavía no haberse recuperado del poderoso golpe de Artemisa.

Zoe volvió apretar las cadenas en su pequeña forma y lo levantó a la fuerza, obligándolo a dar unos pasos adelante, a la dirección de un carruaje plateado jalado por renos del mismo color.

"Es hora de ir, Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto miró a la diosa de la sabiduría, mientras era obligado a caminar. "¿Como rrr- saben (tos-tos) mi nombre?", preguntó entre dolores.

"La elfa llamada Helena, nos lo dijo", dijo Atena pasivamente, pero al ver la expresión asustada en el niño por lo menos lo tranquilizó un poco. "No te preocupes ella está bien, sólo nos dijo tu nombre por que pensó que estábamos de tu lado."

Naruto suspiro de alivio ante eso. Por la esquina de sus ojos vio como las cazadoras levanta el campamento rápidamente, dejando la zona como estaba antes de que llegaran. Luego pasó la mirada a las diosas que lo miraban detenidamente, una estudiándolo y otra satisfecha de si misma.

"¿Porque no me matan, en vez de llevarme a su dimensión casa?", preguntó con curiosidad.

"Zeus, él Rey del Olimpo, quiere saber de donde conseguiste el **Oró Celestial** ", la que le contestó fue la diosa de la guerra.

"¿Oro Celestial?", preguntó, para él, el Oró de su bodega aún que valioso, no lo consideraba tan especial como sus tesoros.

Artemisa lo miró irritada. "No te hagas el tonto, mocoso, hablamos de esto", respondió sacando de su toga el brazalete.

"Hey! Eso es mío, me lo regaló mi madre, devuelve!", grito Naruto acercándose a la diosa pero esta le dio una patada enviándolo una vez más al suelo.

"Aprende tu lugar **mocoso,** no estás en condiciones de pedir nada", dijo Artemisa bajando la pierna, mientras guardaba el brazalete en su toga en algún lugar de sus pechos.

Nuevamente fue levantado del suelo, obligando a caminar más cerca del carruaje. Pero esta ves Naruto parecía más calmado, ya que noto una presencia familiar acercándose y no viene sólo.

Atena notó la calma del niño, cuando estaban apunto de llegar a la carroza, se escuchó un ruido, todas se detuvieron al también oírlo.

El sonido que se avecinaba cada vez más, sólo podía describirse como un millar de pájaros cantando.

Los instintos de las diosas y cazadoras, les permitió saltar unos metros, al saber que un ataque venía encima de ellas, sólo alcanzaron haber una gran concentración de rayos, cuando está impacto el lugar donde estaban, levantando una nube de polvo.

Naruto fue el único que no se movió, mirando a la figura en frente de él, antes de que sonreír socarronamente. "Llegas tarde y donde está la comida."

La forma de Sasuke se erigió del pequeño cráter que hizo. "Tienes suerte de que haya venido a salvar tu trasero", dijo con un bufido, acercándose lo libero de las cadenas, pero al ver que eran cadenas divinas, decido usarlas para lo que está por venir.

Naruto se estiró un poco tronando unos huesos, luego con un chasquido de dedos recuperó sus cosas, pero el manto lo devolvió a su bodega al no tener necesidad de usarlo por el momento.

 **(¡Por fin! Era muy oscuro ahí adentro, compañero)** , dijo Agni como espada.

 **(Debo decir que es bueno estar devuelta)** , dijo Rudra con calma.

Ambos niños se tuvieron que poner en guardia. Naruto con sus espadas demoníacas y Sasuke enrollando la cadena en su brazo izquierdo, estirándola con su mano derecha, cuando el polvo fue disipado, por un pulso de energía, revelando a todas las mujeres que no parecían muy felices de verlos.

"Realmente me arrepiento de haberme hecho tu amigo", dijo Sasuke al ver lo mal que está la cosa.

Naruto miró a las cazadoras quienes apuntaban con sus flechas ya listas para disparar. "Jeee... No está tan mal". Inmediatamente movió su cabeza a un lado como una flecha pasó demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

Vieron como la flecha atravesó un árbol... Luego otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otros 15 más hasta que se incrustó en una roca hasta la mitad de su longitud, dándole a la pobre piedra un montón de grietas.

Voltearon haber a la diosa de la Caza con su arco extendido pero sin la flecha ya que esta incrustada en la roca, su bello rostro tenía una mueca de desprecio y una de sus cejas se retorcía sin control.

"Siiii... Muy arrepentido". Repitió Sasuke lentamente.

Naruto sólo hizo una mueca al no saber como defenderse esta vez.

"Otro varón". Dijo Artemisa con absoluto desprecio, uno compartido por sus cazadoras, quienes lucían ansiosas por convertirlos en puerco espines.

Atena se quedó mirando al otro niño. "Con que ese es el chico con el que viajaste, desde que saliste de la aldea Tualk", confirmó la diosa de la sabiduría.

"Ehh, ¿como sabes de Sasuke?", pregunto el heredero del Rey, asombrado de que la diosa de la sabiduría sepa tanto.

"Con que su nombre es Sasuke", Atena sonrió un poco, como el niño de cabello rubio callo en su trampa.

"Oh", es todo lo que pudo decir Naruto, intentando no mirar la cara molesta de su amigo por revelar su nombre.

"Bueno no es como sirviera de nada, claramente Sasuke hizo algo estúpido por revelarse así mismo. No hay forma de que ustedes dos puedan escapar de nosotras", dijo Atena segura de si misma, pero estrecho su mirada al ver a ambos niños sonriendole.

Antes de que nadie podría hacer nada, tres figuras poderosas aterrizaron en la zona, seguidas por una docena más débiles. No eran otros que los demonios.

Al verlos Naruto no pudo evitar preguntar a su amigo. "¿Como le hiciste, para traerlos hasta aquí?"

"Bueno..."

[Flashback]

 _(En las afueras del pueblo)_

 _"No puedo creer que se escapara!", grito uno de los demonios clase ultimate._

 _"Todo es culpa de ese tipo con manto!", gritó otro._

 _Galfer era el único quien estaba calmado. "No se preocupen, Sasuke aún debe de estar por aqu- Pufff!", no término de hablar por que dos mapaches muertos se estamparon en su rostro._

 _Vieron desde un árbol a su objetivo sonriendoles con descaro, y agitando su mano con burla antes de saltar a otro árbol, alejándose a gran velocidad._

 _..._

 _Los demonios no dijeron nada, mientras que los mapaches se deslizaban de la cara de Galfer. Este liberó su poder y liberó sus alas._

 _"¡Agarenlo!"_

[Fin del flashback]

"... Es una larga historia", respondió Sasuke.

Las cazadoras apuntaron a los recién llegados, mientras que otras mantenían apuntando a los niños. Los demonios de clase alta prepararon sus tridentes al ver a las semi-inmortales.

Atena dio un paso al frente antes de que esto se convierta en un incidente entre facciones. "Es mejor que se vayan **demonios,** no tienen ningún asunto en este lugar", habló Atena liberando su poder.

Los demonios enmascarados se acobardaron de su poder pero no dejaron su posición, a cambio los demonios clase ultimate, ni se inmutaron. Las diosas sin liberar su verdadera forma al máximo están al nivel de un diablo clase ultimate.

"No, nos asustas diosa pagana", dijo Galfer obteniendo la irá de las mujeres, pero este continuó. "No se como los olímpicos se enteraron de nuestro objetivo, pero no dejaremos que su facción obtenga el poder de Sasuke". Término con un hechizo en la palma de su mano, los otro demonios ultimate imitando su movimiento.

La diosa de la sabiduría apretaba los dientes ante el comentario de 'pagana', pero se obligó a calmarse, un conflicto contra estos enemigos sólo daría la oportunidad a los niños de escaparse, así que su mejor opción era decir que se podían llevar a Sasuke y luego ellas mismas podían llevar a Naruto al Olimpo, completando su misión.

Naruto vio como la situación no mejoraba para ellos, si Atena convencía al demonio, entonces él y Sasuke estarían en graves aprietos. Fue cuando se le ocurrió una de sus grandes (idiotas e impredecibles) ideas.

Acercándose a Sasuke le susurró. "Puff, sigueme la corriente". El demi-dios lo miró con extrañeza, pero sólo asintió sin ver muchas opciones.

La diosa de la Caza, no podía aguantar más está situación con muchos hombres alrededor, se dio la vuelta para decir a Atena que se diera prisa en alegrar la situ-

"¡Mi señora Artemisa!"

Artemisa parpadeo, esa no era la voz de una de sus cazadoras. Todos voltearon haber un espectáculo casi cómico, mientras que las mujeres lucían una expresión en blanco, los demonios veían seríamente como si confirmarán sus sospechas.

Bueno es de esperar su reacción ya que enfrente de ellos estaba la figura unas pulgadas más corta de Naruto detrás de Sasuke, mientras tenía el filo de una de sus espadas de sierra en su cuello. Antes de que nadie dijera nada el niño rubio habló.

"Jajaja! Señora Artemisa como ordenó engañamos a este arrogante, maldito, engreído, apático, pedazo de m# #da, para que atrajera a los demonios y poder meterles flechas por donde el sol no brilla!", grito Naruto sin confirmar si los insultos enviados a su amigo también eran actuados o no.

Actualmente Sasuke tenía un TIC en su ceja, pero decidió seguir el acto de la rubia. "No puedo creer que fuera engañado por un idiota con una sola neurona como tu."

Naruto también ignoro el insulto y decidió decir las últimas palabras para que esto se convierta en un desastre. "Jajaja! Todo es por el bien del plan de la diosa Atenea, de traer tu poder al Olimpo, y así eliminar a toda la raza de los demonios junto a los... Ehhh...los gatos?!", grito lo más gramáticamente posible, aún que lo último salió más como una pregunta.

"Ahf! Los gatos no!", jadeo Galfer de terror. "¡Ustedes son pura maldad!"

"Ehhh, señor no creo que ese sea el problema", dijo uno de los demonios con alarbada.

"No importa, recuperen a Sasuke y eviten el genocidio de los gatitos!", grito elevándose al cielo junto con los demás, mientras creaba una gran bola de fuego.

Las diosas y cazadoras seguían con su expresión en blanco, ante el intento de actuación y de los demonios idiotas que creyeron las palabras del niño. Incluso Naruto tuvo que admitir que no esperaba que su plan funcionara.

"Idiotas... Todos los hombres sin importar su edad y raza son unos idiotas!", grito Artemisa viendo como la gran bola de fuego venía hacia ellos.

Pero no llegó a su objetivo pues la diosa Atena la interceptó con su escudo, desviándola a la ladera de una montaña, destruyéndola en el proceso.

"Artemisa debes concentrarte!", grito Atena con su mirada endurecida preparando su lanza.

La diosa de la Caza tomó un gran respiró, ahora más calmada dio su órdenes a las cazadoras. "Yo y Atena combatiremos a los demonios de clase ultimate. Zoe y Phoebe ustedes irán contra los niños, las demás lucharán contra los demás diablos, entendido!"

"Si, mi señora!", gritaron en coro.

Asintiendo, la diosa de la Caza llamó a su carroza voladora, mientras que Atena dio un gran salto, sólido cando su poder para pisar en el aire y luchar contra los demonios de clase ultimate, obligando a los demás de menor clase a bajar y pelear contra las cazadoras.

Mientras que en el cielo se llenó de explosiones de magia, destellos dorados y disparos de flechas que parecían más mini-cometas. Por otro lado en la tierra se veía una escena surrealista de un grupo de adolescentes de 12 años dando un grito de guerra contra un grupo de verdugos semi-desnudos con alas, pero al parecer las niñas tenían ventaja a ser el doble de números que el otro grupo.

Todo eso sucedía mientras que los responsables de este caos, retrocedían lentamente sin llamar la atención, no queriendo ser parte de esta pelea. Pero no llegaron muy lejos porque tuvieron que bloquear un ataque de la teniente y sub-teniente de las cazadoras.

Naruto mantenía los cuchillos de Phoebe bloqueados con sus espadas. Igual Sasuke con Zoe, sólo que éste utilizaba las cadenas. Se mantuvieron en un punto muerto, hasta que ambos saltaron juntó con sus compañeros tomando distancia de sus contrincantes.

Ambos dúos no apartaron su mirada de los otros, ignorando las expresiones en el cielo junto con los ruidos de choqué de metal a varios metros del suelo.

"Todo esto es tú culpa", acusó Zoe con enojo.

"Hey! desde mi punto de vista fueron ustedes los que comenzaron desde el principio", Naruto se defendió.

"Fue tu amigo quien trajo los demonios", contraatacó Phoebe.

"Si, pero fueron ustedes quienes amordazaron a este idiota (Hey!)", Sasuke señaló pasivamente.

"Basta! Ya es hora de terminar con esto!", grito Zoe entrando en su postura junto con Phoebe.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto notó algo que nadie más había hecho, tal vez por el calor de la batalla. Dando a Sasuke un suave codazo, sin apartar la mirada de las cazadoras para no levantar sospechas. Su amigo lo miró por la esquina de los ojos viendo como Naruto señaló con su espada, para que mire abajo, lo cual hizo y vio a lo que se refería. Sin ninguna palabra Sasuke asintió entendiendo el plan.

Hubo otro momento en que nadie se movió. Pero Naruto fue el primero en hacer algo, transformó nuevamente sus espadas en brazaletes y en un instante materializo su deslizador flotante subiéndose en el. Las cazadoras miraron confundidas ante la extraña tabla, pero luego levantaron su guardia al ver a Sasuke canalizando rayos azules en sus manos, cambiaron su postu-

-chapoteo-

Al escuchar ese sonido, por fin se dieron cuenta que sus pies estaban mojados, mirando abajo vieron que estaban en la orilla del lago. Abriendo los ojos en realización, rápidamente quisieron saltar fuera del agua, pero ya era demasiado tarde, como Sasuke sumergió las manos en el lago.

Los niños vieron con cierta fascinación como las dos cazadoras, se iluminaron hasta los huesos, después de unos segundos Sasuke dejo de canalizar electricidad. Las cazadoras un poco chamuscadas se dejaron caer contra la otra como un par de marionetas sin cuerda, pero todavía están vivas gracias a su durabilidad y al demi-dios que no uso todo su poder.

"... Bueno... Eso fue fácil", dijo Sasuke sin creer que unas cazadoras con siglos de experiencia hallan perdido de esta forma.

"Lo importante, ahora es salir de aquí mientras todos están ocupados", dijo Naruto aún montando el deslizador, señalando a la épica pelea de diosas vs demonios.

Sasuke lo pensó un momento mirando alrededor del campo de batalla. "Nadie se a molestando en levantar una barrera, así que podemos usar un círculo de transferencia", sugirió su mejor opción.

Empezó a preparar el hechizo. "Rápido dime el nombre de lugar donde se encuentran los asesinos", exigió Sasuke al rubio.

Naruto hizo una mueca el quería ir a ese lugar sin usar ningún atajó, ya que quería explorar más el mundo, por que probablemente una ves lleguen no podrían abandonar el lugar por varios años. Pero es mejor empezar su entrenamiento de una vez, si dos diosas locas junto con sus seguidoras y los demonios, van tras ellos.

Con un suspiro Naruto cedió. "El nombre de la ciudad es **Masiaf** ", ya viajará cuando sea más mayor.

Sasuke asintió. "Nunca he oído de ese lugar, pero introduciendo el nombre en el hechizo, debería de dejarnos lo más cerca posible de allí", dijo empezando a configurar el círculo.

Naruto asintió, pero se acordó de algo. "Mientras tu haces eso, yo voy por algo mío que me robaron", dijo tomando la cadenas de Sasuke y quitando el manubrio de su deslizador dejando solo la tabla.

Antes de que su amigo pueda decir, cualquier cosa el ya se había ido, en dirección al combate en el cielo, activando los propulsores esquivando los láser y flechas pérdidas, mientras buscando a su objetivo. Hasta que finalmente la vio en su carroza plateada.

En perfecto equilibrio sobre su deslizador, mantenía enrollada las cadenas en su mano izquierda y la estiro con la derecha, mientras la hacia girar sobre su cabeza. Calculando su próximo movimiento suicida arrojó las cadenas.

Artemisa no sabe lo que pasó, ella junto con su hermana, luchaban contra los demonios clase ultimate, pero después de disparar otra flecha, sintió algo enrollarse en su cintura, bajando la cabeza, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver unas cadenas conocidas, luego por la esquina de sus ojos vio un borrón dorado pasando junto a su carruaje en dirección al suelo. Lo siguiente que supo es que fue jalada por la fuerza separándola de su vehículo divino.

Mientras caía vio ese mismo borrón dando vueltas alrededor de ella, sometiendo su brazos también conforme la encadenó de la cintura y al estar las cadenas por debajo de sus pechos, estos se notaron más. Cuando fue totalmente sometida, por fin impacto el suelo formado un gran cráter por la velocidad en que caía.

Gracias a su cuerpo divino no sufrió ningún daño, pero todavía la entumeció un poco. Sentándose lentamente, vio al mocoso de ojos azules aún si la última vez eran rojos, a un metro enfrente de ella, bajándose de una extraña tabla flotante, lo vio acercándose a su forma encadena.

Se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros de su cuerpo sometido, con los dientes apretados le dijo al niño. "Maldito mocoso, ¿que crees que hace- Kyaaa!"

...

...

...

La batalla se detuvo al escuchar ese grito tan femenino, todos miraron la dirección de donde vino, y cuando digo que todos, es absolutamente todos hicieron una expresión de **WTF!,** al ver la escena bizarra en frente de ellos.

En un gran cráter esta la figura de Artemisa.

En un gran cráter esta Artemisa con un niño rubio parado en su regazo.

En un gran cráter esta la figura encadenada de Artemisa con un niño parado en su regazo, mientras este le manosea los pechos.

...

Si, lo que veían es a Naruto tocando los pechos de Artemisa atraves de la toga, pasando sus pequeñas manos por toda sus longitudes, mientras estás se hundían en la carne blanda, demostrando que no las estaba tocando con cariño, sino apretándolas con fuerza.

La misma Artemisa tenía la cara dorada de vergüenza e irá, con sus ojos abiertos temblando sin control, mostrando sus dientes blanco apretados con fuerza, también aún que nadie lo admitiría, en las esquinas de sus ojos se formaron lágrimas ante el tratamiento áspero, pero esta expresión sólo llevaba su belleza natural a nuevas alturas igualando y casi superando a la diosa de la belleza, Afrodita.

Los demonios miraban la escena con emoción, ellos conocían el odió de Artemisa para los hombres y los castigos que está les hacía si uno ganaba su ira. Cualquier varón que se atreva hacer lo que veían actualmente, sólo merecía el título ' **Hombre entre Hombres',** no importa si es solo un niño.

Tanto Atena como las Cazadoras, parecían estar traumatizadas, sus mentes incapaz de dar sentido a lo que ven, la misma diosa de la sabiduría no podía mover sus cuerpo al no encontrar la lógica a esto, mientras las cazadoras sólo podían ver cómo su diosa y figura de madre era... Violada?

Por otro lado el compañero de viaje de este enemigo de las mujeres, sólo tenía su mano en la frente.

Bueno vamos haber el porque de las verdaderas acciones del abusador de deidades.

 _"No está, no está, no está",_ repetía Naruto dentro de su mente apretando más los pechos de la diosa ganando un gemido de esta. _"¿Donde esta mi brazalete?"_

Si.. Lo que el príncipe de Uruk, hacia era buscar su brazalete que la diosa de la Caza, confiscó. También es por eso que apretaba tan fuerte, para poder sentir su brazalete atraves de la toga, pero no lo hallaba. Así que tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

La diosa se recuperó un poco, cuando Naruto dejo de tocarla, para agarrar el dobladillo de su toga. "Maldito mocos- Kyaaa!", dio otro grito femenino.

Esta vez porque Naruto abrió su toga en par, en par, dejando sus firmes pechos al descubierto, estos rebotaron por la forma brusca en la que fueron liberados.

~Fiiiii!~, ~Fuuuu!~

"¡Maldicion, esos si son un buen par de melones!"

"¡¿Que esperabas de una diosa?!"

Eran los gritos de los demonios, al ver el gran orgullo de Artemisa, algunos inclusive les goteaba sangre de la nariz.

En cuanto a Naruto, el ni si quiera miró a los pechos que tenía enfrente, sino el interior de la toga, encontrando un bolsillo oculto. Metió la mano dando se cuenta que era más grande de lo que parece, tal vez la toga era mágica.

Busco hasta encontrar su brazalete, dio un salto lejos de la diosa semi-desnuda, y levantó su objeto en triunfo. "Lo tengo!", grito en alegría, guardándolo en su bodega así ya nunca lo perdería.

Rápidamente se subió a su deslizador y arranco a gran velocidad para con Sasuke. Sin darle ningún miramiento a la diosa que tenía su rostro oculto por su cabello.

Una vez llegó con su amigo, vio que el círculo mágico estaba listo, pero Sasuke le daba una mirada sin expresión.

"¿Qué?", preguntó, a lo que su amigo de pelo negro apunto a la dirección de la diosa, viendo como unos de los demonios clase fue atacar a la diosa vulnerable.

Grave error.

El demonio fue destruido al instantes, una presión sofocante calló sobre el campo de batalla, esa energía venía de Artemisa quien había roto la cadenas divinas, pero esta se veía diferente.

Su cabello ahora era de color plata resplandeciente con algunas lineas azules, todo hasta la cintura, sus pechos y caderas se ensancharon unos centímetros, y sus ojos ahora brillaban como la luna llena, además de que a su alrededor había un aura constante de su poder divido pero de mayor intensidad a la de antes.

Lo que estaban presenciando, era la verdadera forma de un dios mayor, una fuerza de la naturaleza en estado físico y esa fuerza estaba furiosa.

Galfer tenía una mueca al ver a uno de sus hermanos haber sido eliminado tan fácilmente, estaba furioso pero no era tonto como para luchar contra un ser que puede hacerle frente a los satanás y posiblemente salir victorioso.

"¡Todos retirada!", gritó mientras el mismo invocó un círculo de teletransporte, los demás demonios imitaron su acción de escape.

Artemisa no prestó atención a los demonios en retirada. Ella sólo mantuvo sus ojos en Naruto, el suelo debajo de ella empezó a agrietarse por su sola presencia, mirando absolutamente en cólera.

"Nunca... Nunca!... Nunca te perdonaré!", gritó la diosa de la Caza, preparando su arco y apuntando una flecha hecha de energía pulsando en poder. "¡No me importa la orden de Zeus, hoy te mueres maldito muchacho!"

Atena se alarmó al sentir la cantidad de energía en la flecha. "¡Detente Artemisa, vas a destruir toda la llanura!", intento persuadirla pero de nada sirvió, como esta disparo su ataque.

Cuando Artemisa soltó la cuerda se produjo, se produjo un estampido sonico, la misma flecha cruzó en un instante el campo de batalla hasta su objetivo a velocidades himpersonicas, garantizando una muerte segura para los niños.

O lo sería.

Desde el momento que el príncipe de babilonia, había visto la acumulación de energía sabía que no era algo bueno, por lo que decidió usar el primer tesoro que usó contra la diosa.

Extendió la mano, antes de escuchar la explosión sonica, y llamó al tesoro en voz alta para mejorar su eficacia.

 **"¡Rho Aias!"**

El legendario escudo en forma de flor se materializó en la realidad, desplegando sus 7 capas justo a tiempo para tomar de frente el ataque de Artemisa.

-KRARRRRRR!-

Al hacer contacto se produjo una gran onda de choque que mandó grandes trozos de roca a volar, arranco de raíces a los árboles inclusive si estaban a decenas de metros lejos del choque, y las aguas del lago se evaporizo al instante.

Pero no acabo ahí. Ambas fuerzas luchaban por el dominio.

Una flecha plateada de energía divina condensada, se mantenía obstinadamente contra el escudo, dispuesta a atravesarlo.

Mientras que el escudo mitológico del héroe **Ajax,** se mantenía contra la fuerza divina, para proteger a su dueño.

Naruto tenía los dientes apretados con su brazo extendido, usando su propia energía para mantener su escudo. Vio como la energía plateada paso alrededor de ellos diezmado todo el campo de atrás, pero deberían de estar bien este escu-.

-CRACK!-

Naruto abrió los ojos al ver la primera capa de **Rho** **Aias,** ser rota como una ventana, afortunadamente eso fue todo ya que la flecha explotó. Pero para ser capaz de destruir una capa de su escudo con atributo **anti-proyectil,** con un proyectil es más que impresionante.

Volteando haber cuanta destrucción causó el poder de Artemisa que se redirigió. Trago saliva al ver como una serie de montañas fueron aniquiladas.

-CRACK!-

Ensanchando los ojos volteo nuevamente, ahora para ver cómo la figura de Artemisa, rompió la segunda capa con un puñetazo.

-CRACK!-

La tercera capa! Esto es malo, contra la fuerza de un dios, su escudo no están fuerte contra ataques, cuerpo a cuerpo.

-CRACK!-

La cuarta capa! El pánico lo envolvió, si esto sigue así se verá forzado a utilizar sus tesoros más destructivos, pero si lo hace podría matar a las personas del pueblo cercano.

-CRACK!-

Quinta capa! ¿Que hacer?, ¿que hacer?, ¿que hacer?, ¿qu-

"Auch!", se flotó detrás de la cabeza donde recibió una palmada.

-CRACK!-

Sexta capa.

"Calmate idiota, ya es hora de irnos", dijo Sasuke con calma, mientras activaba el hechizo.

Naruto suspiro de alivio y sólo vio como la última capa de **Rho** **Aias,** era destruida para volver a su bodega a auto-repararse.

-CRACK!-

Como la séptima capa, caía como un montón de vidrios rotos, pudo ver a la diosa de cerca mientras desaparecía.

Su respiración se enganchó y su corazón se detuvo al ver la belleza divina de Artemisa en su verdadera forma.

Si antes la consideraba bonita, hermosa como un niño de seis años puede pensar de una mujer. Ahora su belleza alcanzó otro nivel.

Es correcto decir que se encontraba en su liga propia, una belleza natural que nunca fue tocada por las manos de ningún hombre.

Lástima que le dirija una expresión de puro desprecio... Aún que extrañamente le gustaba más así.

Lo último que vio antes de transportarse, fue a la diosa apuntando una flecha a su cabeza, pero se fueron antes de que llegara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Naruto y Sasuke)

8 kilómetros de las afueras de Masiaf.

Un círculo mágico apareció en medio de la nada, donde calleron dos infantes, para luego rodar colina abajo. Deteniendo su rodoje en unos arbustos secos.

Sasuke se levantó primero palmeando el polvo de su ropa. "Debí haber esperado este aterrizaje, si nos transporto aún lugar en el que nunca he estado."

Naruto no dijo nada, es más siguió recostado en el suelo mirando al cielo.

Sasuke levantó una ceja ante la falta de respuesta de su amigo, acercándose miró su rostro y preguntó. "¿Estas sonrojado?"

Ante eso el príncipe se levantó de inmediato, agito salvaje mente la cabeza y se cacheteó la cara para aclararse.

Una vez hecho sacó su brújula y la miró. "Masiaf todavía está a 8 kilómetros, vamos!", grito al final, empezando a caminar.

Sasuke lo siguió mirando con extrañeza antes de encogerse de hombros y seguirlo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de un círculo mágico en el suelo donde aterrizaron.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Artemisa y Atena)

Atena bajo su brazo, dejando caer la barrera con la que protegió a las cazadoras, del choque de la flecha de Artemisa y el escudo de Ajax. Aún así tuvo que suspirar al ver todo el desastre que causaron, cráteres por todos, el lago diezmado y montañas destruidas.

Miró como las cazadoras atendían a Zoe y Phoebe que tenían quemaduras de primer grado, pero nada grave, con un poco de ambrosía, deberían de estar bien.

Luego pasó su mirada a su hermana que seguía en su verdadera forma en donde solían estar los niños.

Mientras se acercaba a ella se aseguró de que las cazadoras, no miraran por mucho tiempo el verdadero ser de su señora. Sólo los seres sobrenaturales más fuertes pueden ver la verdadera forma de un dios, los más débiles sólo pueden mirarlos un cierto tiempo antes de tener que desviar la vista, los humano por otro lado... Morirán de inmediato al no entender su gran existencia.

Parándose detrás de ella puso su mano en su hombro, pero la diosa de la Caza no reaccionó. "Vamos Artemisa, tenemos que volver al Olimpo e informar de esto al Consejo", dijo pero siguió sin responder.

Atena suspiro entendiendo que su hermana estuviera muy frustrada en estos momentos, pero no tienen tiempo, así que probo otra cosa.

"Vamos Artemisa, vuelve a tu forma normal antes de que lastimes a tus cazadoras", dijo la diosa de la guerra pasivamente.

Eso pareció llegar a ella, ya que en un destelló de luz, volvió a tener el cabello castaño rojizo atado en una coleta y la energía divina se disipó.

"Vamos, una vez en el Olimpo planificaremos nuestro siguiente movimiento", dijo Atena pasivamente pero intentando ser confortable.

Artemisa no dijo nada al principio, pero levantó su mano y la pasó por su mejilla. Luego se dio la vuelta con una expresión neutral, dio una inclinación a su hermana y se dirigió para con sus cazadoras.

"¿Están bien?", preguntó la diosa de la Caza con preocupación.

"Estamos bien mi diosa... Perdoné nuestra impotencia por no haber ido ayudarla", dijo una cazadora abatida, compartiendo la culpa con sus compañeras, al no haber hecho nada cuando su figura de madre era abusada por ese niñ- NO! Monstruo!, por haber permitido que ese monstruo profanara el cuerpo de su diosa.

Artemisa sólo negó suavemente la cabeza. "No, ustedes no hicieron nada mal", dijo amablemente, antes de mirar a su teniente y sub-teniente.

Se hincó para pasar sus dedos por las mejillas de Zoe y Phoebe. "Vamos al Olimpo, una vez ahí den les de tomar ambrosía, luego veremos que más hacemos", dijo mientras miraba sus heridas.

"Si, mi señora", dijeron las cazadoras abatidas, no acostumbradas de que una casería término en fracaso.

En un destelló de luz, las diosas y semi-inmortales, desaparecieron de la zona.

Y aún que Artemisa no lo hubiera demostrado, su odió hacia Naruto ganó nuevas alturas, ya no lo casaría para atraparlo, sino para matarlo por hacerla sentir tan impotente.

Pero aún con todo lo que buscará, no sería hasta después de 9 años que lo volvería a ver, pero el rencor que tienen los dioses es algo que puede durar por siempre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Naruto y Sasuke)

1 kilómetro de las afueras de Masiaf.

Ya habían recorrido 7 kilómetros y por fin veían la ciudad a lo lejos, de lo que podían ver había una gran muralla blanca que separaba la ciudad, los edificios eran tan grandes que se podían ver desde aquí, su diseño era rectangular y parecían estar hechos de mármol.

Lo que más parecía llamar su atención es que hay una especie de cúpula dorada sobre toda la ciudad, similar a las que aparece en los aéreo-deslizadores de Naruto.

Naruto sospecha que como una organización que su padre fundó y sobrevivió hasta estos tiempos, es posible que el gremio de asesinos tenga la tecnología de hace miles de años.

"¡Por fin llegamos!", grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

"Me sorprende que una ciudad como esta no sea muy conocida", dijo Sasuke, una cúpula como esta debió de haber llamado la atención de las facciones.

"Que nosotros la veamos no significa que otros la vean", contestó Naruto, sospechando que la cúpula tenga una función similar a la del árbol sagrado que dejó en Tualk.

Sasuke asintió, aceptando esa lógica. "Espero que tengan alguna katana."

Naruto se detuvo un momento y lo miró fijamente, como el otro niño también se detuvo, mirandolo interrogante por parar tan de repente.

"Dime Sasuke... ¿Porque fuiste a rescatarme de esas diosas?", preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke no contestó al principio, pero cambio su vista al cielo. "Al principio pensé en abandonarte Naruto... Pero luego me acordé como me llamaste tu amigo..."

Luego lo miro de nuevo. "... Fue cuando decidí ayudarte ya que eres mi primer amigo, eso es todo", término para dar la vuelta y seguir caminando a la ciudad.

Naruto lo siguió observando antes de sonreír y cerrar los ojos, saber que podía confiar en él era todo lo que necesitaba.

Abrió los ojos ahora rojos, él hijo del Rey a tomado una decisión.

En las puertas de babilonia hay tesoros raros, casi inexistentes que no pudo usar su padre ni él mismos, ya que como su tesoro más poderoso esa espada escoge a su dueño.

"Hey Sasuke!"

El demi-dios volteo para ver qué quería ahora su amigo, sólo para parpadear al ver una de esas ondas doradas en frente de él, un poco por encima de su cabeza.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver como salía algo, era una katana con una guardia de bronce adornado, la Tsuka ( manejar) tiene la envoltura de oro tradicional, con adornos negros, y la Tsuba (protector) es octogonal. parece estar trenzado a partir de material en blanco y negro. La hoja cuenta con varios adornos intrincados, más notable es un relieve de un dragón en el punto final de la empuñadura.

Sacándola de su vaina vio la hoja, un filo que parecía poder cortar lo que sea, incluso con verla. Para él está es la katana más hermosa y mortal que allá visto en su vida.

" **Yamato: Sword of Shadows (espada de las sombras)** ", dijo el nombre de la katana como esta sólo apareció en su mente.

"Who! Realmente pudiste desenfundarla. Mi padre trato pero al final no pudo y la tiro como si fuera basura", dijo Naruto como sus ojos una vez mas eran azules.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no entiendo como alguien puede tratar tal katana, como basura. "¿Entonces, por que me la das?", preguntó comprobando el peso y la longitud.

Naruto sonrió al ver a su amigo admirando la espada como un juguete nuevo, todavía sin darse cuenta que es una de las armas más fuertes y mortales en existencia.

"La primera razón es para reemplazar la Nodashi que rompí y la segunda es que esa espada ya te eligió como su portador, ya que parece reaccionar a tu sangre demoníaca" explicó antes de que otro portal apareciera enfrente de Sasuke al nivel de su cintura.

"Además no te tienes que preocupar en devolverla, ya que esa espada desde ahora será por siempre solo tuya, mira dejarla en el portal", dijo señalando la onda.

Sasuke enfundó a yamato y reaciamente dejo caer la katana en el portal, que desapareció después. Al principio de unos segundos no pasó nada, pero se escuchó el sonido de un corte de la nada, en el espacio enfrente del demi-dios apareció una rasgadura y de ella salió yamato, aterrizando en las manos de Sasuke.

"Ves, incluso si la recuperó, esta tan sólo volverá a ti, ya que puede cortar lo que sea, ¿que tanto? Eso te dejo que lo descubras", término el príncipe enigmáticamente.

La verdad es que Yamato es capas de cortar cualquier materia, inclusive lo intangible como los conceptos. Es una de las pocas armas que pueden cruzar filo contra **Ea: la espada de la ruptura.** Ya que al igual que su tesoro más poderoso, esta es una espada transcendental, superando el poder de los **Sacred gears tipo longinos.**

Sasuke realmente no sabe que decir, desde que su madre murió es la primera vez que le regalan algo, así que se tuvo que conformar con un simple agradecimiento, aún si no es suficiente.

"Gracias", dijo Sasuke sonriendo, una sonrisa que Naruto devolvió.

-Aplauso- -Aplauso-

Al escuchar esos aplausos, ambos niños se pusieron en guardia. Desde el cielo aparecieron la docena de demonios y uno de los diablos clase ultima, este siguiendo aplaudiendo en burla.

"Que escena tan conmovedora, fue una suerte que yo fuera el único quien se dio cuenta del círculo mágico de Sasuke, y me las arreglé para implantar un hechizo de seguimiento. Es por eso que no le dije a Galfer, ese hermano mio no se quedará con mi gloria", dijo el demonio con una gran sonrisa, irradiando sus malas intenciones.

Los niños vieron como los demonios se prepararon para atacar, pero de la nada una esfera conocida apareció en el aire.

Al verla los ojos del diablo clase ultimate se agrandaron en reconocimiento. "Mier- arh!"

Luz Santa fue liberada segando a todos los demonios.

Sasuke que bajo la mirada a tiempo, volteó a ver a Naruto quien negó con la cabeza dando a entender que el no fue.

En el cielo pazo un águila, cuando se escuchó su chirrido una docena de figuras encapuchadas con túnicas blancas, literalmente salieron de la nada, usando el peso de sus cuerpos para obligar a los demonios a caer al suelo y encajarles unas hojas ocultas en sus muñequeras, matándolos al instantes.

En cuanto al diablo de clase ultimate, sus dos alas fueron cortadas, sin nada con que frotar calló al suelo, levantándose lentamente vio a los asesinos en frente de él.

"¡Malditos humanos como se atreven!", grito en furia, pero sintió un frío cuando una mano lo agarró del hombro y lo obligó a dar la vuelta, donde vio a uno de ellos, quien con un rápido movimiento le apuñaló el corazón con la hoja oculta, matándolo al instante.

Naruto y Sasuke vieron con asombro como las figuras asesinaron a los demonios con suma facilidad, pero se pusieron en guardia cuando estás los miraron.

Pero no les sirvió de mucho como sintieron un dolor detrás del cuello ocasionándo que perdieran la conciencia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(?)

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos viendo un techo blanco, al recordar lo que pasó, de inmediato se sentó, mirando alrededor vio a Sasuke acostado en una cama, notó que el también empezaba a despertar.

Sasuke miró a un lado para ver al rubio mirándolo, sentándose en la cama le preguntó. "¿Que pasó?"

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder la puerta del cuarto se abrió sobresaltando a ambos, miraron con cautela como un hombre entro con calma.

Era un adulto de unos 30 años con una túnica propia totalmente blanca, con la misma norma de capucha y pico, añadiendo un cinturón de cuero por dentro y una capa negra por fuera.

El hombre tomó una silla que estaba en la habitación y se sentó enfrente de ellos, nadie dijo ni una palabra, hasta que el hombre habló.

"Hace unas horas nuestros monitores captaron dos enormes señales de energía, luego otras trece más claramente de demonios, pero imaginen nuestra sorpresa al saber que las dos señales de energía más grande venían de dos niños que ni siquiera han entrado en la pubertad", dijo el hombre sin ninguna malicia sólo curiosidad.

El hombre como vio que todavía no hablaban hizo una pregunta clave. "¿Si quiera saben donde se encuentran?"

Los niños se miran entre sí, al final Naruto fue quien contestó. "Estamos en la sede principal de los **Assassin's Creed**."

"Exactamente" dijo el asesino. "Los asesinos no sólo protegemos a la humanidad de ellos mismos, sino también de los diferentes facciones que habitan en las dimensiones vecinas, ¿como lo hacemos? Aparte de que tenemos tecnología que va más allá de los de esta época, también aceptamos a miembros de otras especies para que se unan", explicó con detalle.

Sasuke quien había prestado atención a todo detalle, no pudo evitar preguntar. "¿Porque nos cuenta todo esto, no sospecha el como sabemos de su organización?"

El asesino colocó su codos en sus rodillas y entrelazó sus dedos. "Por supuesto que sí, pero más que eso yo veo potencial, pueden llamarlo un delirio pero aún si conocerlos se que ustedes dos harán grandes cosas en el futuro, es por eso que les pregunto, ¿quieren ser mis aprendices?", ofreció con calma el asesino.

Naruto no podía creer que fuera tan fácil, al principio pensó que tendría que demostrar que era el hijo de fundador, para recibir el entrenamiento y estudios. Pero todavía no está confirmado, según recuerda toda organización tiene un líder. Primero miró a Sasuke para ver si estaba de acuerdo a lo que consiguió un cabeceó.

"Aceptamos, ¿pero no necesitamos el permiso del gran maestro asesino para unirnos?", preguntó Naruto, lo que obtuvo fue una pequeña sonrisa del hombre, inmediatamente supo porque sonreía.

"¡Tu eres el **Gran** **Maestro Asesino**!", grito sin aliento, sorprendiendo también a Sasuke.

El hombre se levantó, pareciendo imponente para los niños. "Yo soy **Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad,** el gran maestro asesino...", se presentó estirando la mano como si sostuviera algo.

"... Y les doy la bienvenida a la Hermandad, ahora son parte de **Assassin's Creed.** "

 **Fin del quinto capítulo.**

 **Por fin! La próxima vez habla un salto de 6 años y otros 5 años en el mismo capítulo. Junto con la aparición de un y último personaje de la serié de naruto.**

 **La razón por la que incluyó a Artemisa es por que ella será importante para el desarrollo de Naruto.**

 **El cannon dxd o mejor dicho los tiempos modernos, porque de cannon no tendrán casi nada comenzará dentro de otros cinco capítulos, aparte de que la historia de la humanidad será diferente.**

 **Sólo porque Naruto y Sasuke entrenen con los asesinos, no quiere decir que tendrán sus ideales, pero aún así serán sus aliados de ellos.**

 **El estilo de lucha de Naruto será una combinación de Dante de devil may cry y Ryu Hayabusa de Ninja gaiden. Mientras que el de Sasuke será una combinación de su yo de cannon y de Vergil.**

 **O otra cosa uno de los muchos errores que cometí, pero este en especial me avergüenza es que el nombre de las espada azul de devil may cry no es** **Rundra** **sino** **Rudra .** **lo siento.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
